Mistakes and Surprises
by yugiyamifangirl
Summary: Yami and Yuugi divorced four years ago. When Yami finds him again, secrets come out. Will Yami and Yuugi reunite? Better summary inside. YamixYuugi, AtemuxHeba,SetoxJou, MarikxMalik, BakuraxRyou, LeoxYuesei, AnzuxHonda Yaoi Vivian-bashing
1. I Miss You

Here's the next story.

A few things you should know:

The main pairings are:

YamixYuugi

AtemuXHeba

SetoxJou

MarikxMalik

BakuraxJou

LeoxYuesei

AnzuxHonda

The ages are as follows:

Seto, Bakura- 29

Marik, Atemu-28

Yami,Jou-27

Ryou, Malik, Yuugi, Heba-25

Jaden-15

Sunni-4

Seth-1

I'm using the Japanese names this time.

The past lives do not exist.

No magic is involved. This story is completely off from the series. It has nothing to do with series except for the characters.

Jaden is the Jaden from Yugioh! GX. He just had Yuugi's last name.

There will be male pregnancies in this.

There will be Vivian-bashing in this,so if you're a fan of this character, you might not want to read this story.

SUmmary: Yami and Yuugi divorced four years ago becasue of lies spread by a jealous woman. Yuugi left, and Yami didn't see him again. When Yuugi is inured, Yami finds him, and secrets of the past come out. Yuugi's adopted son, Jaden, hopes to get his father with his former husnadn. Yami wants Yuugi back, but will Yuugi be wiling to risk his heart to the same man again? Will Yuugi and Yami reunite, or were they never meant to be?

I would also like to say that the characters Leo and Yuesei have nothing to do with Princess Neferteri AKA Krysta's characters. These characters are my own.

* * *

Chapter 1- I Miss You

Yami Sennen sat at his desk, signing papers for his company. Yami was the twenty-seven year-old president of Sennen Enterprises, which sold a variety of merchandise including clothing, electronics, ect.

Yami's intercom went off. He pressed a button and said, "Yes, Uberta?"

"Mr. Sennen, there is a telephone cabal for you. It's Mr. Kaiba." Uberta said.

"Thank you, Uberta." Yami said. He turned off the intercom and picked up the phone. "Yes, Seto. What is it?" Yami asked.

"_I wanted to make sure you were still coming to dinner tonight. Jou was wondering._" Seto said.

"Yes, Seto. I'm coming. Nothing has come up." Yami said.

"_I'm glad to hear that. How are you doing?_" Seto asked.

"Fine. The company's doing well." Yami said.

"_You know what I mean, Yami!_" Seto snapped. "_I don't give a damn about how your company is doing, cousin. I just want to know how you're doing._" Seto said.

Yami sighed. "It's been four years since our divorce, Seto, and I still miss Yuugi like crazy. I still love him." Yami said.

"_I know you did. I hate how things ended._" Seto said.

"So do I. Yuugi had his reasons. I just wish I knew where he was or if he's okay. No one's heard from him in four years." Yami said.

"_I'm sure he's fine. You know Yuugi is resourceful._" Seto said.

"Sometimes I wish I could see him again." Yami said.

"_I know. Be at the mansion at seven._" Seto said.

"Sure thing, Seto. Bye." Yami said and hung up. He sighed and leaned back, running a hand through his hair. "I miss you, Yugi." Yami said.

~Flashback~

"I have had it!" Yuugi shouted. He threw the paper on the table.

The paper's headline read: _Yami Sennen Has Affair With Daughter of Wong Incorporated, Vivian Wong._

"Yuugi, that's a lie. I don't even like Vivian." Yami said.

"Lair. There are people who have seen her in your office a lot recently." Yuugi growled.

"Yuugi, she may have been there, but nothing happened. I always had security remove her." Yami pleaded.

"This isn't the first time. It's always been her. I'm not going to play second fiddle to a woman like that. If you want her, you don't have to go behind my back anymore. I'm leaving." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, please. Don't let this ruin a four-year marriage." Yami pleaded.

"What do you expect me to do? Stay and be cheated on so your reputation isn't ruined because of a divorce. It's not happening Yami!" Yuugi shouted.

"Yuugi, I'm not cheating on you, and I don't give a damn about my reputation. I care about us!" Yami said.

"There is no us. For years, I've listened to the whispers of your affairs with her, and I can't take it anymore. Want her, you can have here. I'll be out of here before tonight. I'll send you the divorce papers." Yuugi said. He turned to go and pack.

Yami reached out and grasped Yuugi's wrist. "Yuugi, please. Just listen to me!" Yami begged.

Yuugi whirled around and slapped Yami so hard that he hit the table. "No, Yami. I've listened for four years, but not anymore. I won't be made a fool of and certainly not by you. I. Am. Leaving." Yuugi hissed. He turned and left the room.

Yami couldn't hold in the tears. "Yuugi, I don't want you to leave. I love you."

~End Flashback~

Yuugi had left that day, and Yami hadn't seen him since. He had used all of his resources to try and fine Yuugi, but to no avail. Yuugi seemed to have vanished. Yami had given Yuugi a divorce simply because he had wanted it. Yami still loved Yuugi and wanted another chance with him.

Yami looked at the silver band on his finger.

His wedding band.

"I still love you, Yuugi. Even after four years, I can't move on from you. I won't give up. I'll find you and make things right again somehow." Yami said. Letting out a sigh, he got back to work.

* * * * * *

Yuugi walked into his home after a long day at work. "Why did I become a doctor?' Yuugi asked himself for what must have been the millionth time in his lifetime.

"Papa!" a childish voice shouted.

Yuugi dropped his briefcase just in time to catch the small boy who jumped into his arms. "Hi, Sunni. Have you been good today?' Yuugi asked.

"Of course I was, Papa." Sunni said.

Sunni had the same tri-color hair as Yuugi except he had lightening bolt streaks in his hair along, but his bangs were the same as Yuugi's. His eyes were wide just like Yuugi's although they were crimson. Sunni's skin was pale like Yuugi's.

A teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes walked in. "I was wondering why Sunni ran out as fast as did. Welcome home, Dad." the boy said.

"Hi, Jaden. How was school?' Yuugi asked, setting Sunni down.

"It was fine. You know I don't particularly like school." Jaden said, making a face.

Yuugi smiled. "We're meeting Heba and Atemu for dinner, so go get ready." Yuugi said.

"All right. Come on, Sunni." Jaden said.

Sunni and Jaden left the room.

Yuugi shook his head as he picked up his bag and went upstairs to his office.

After Yuugi had left Yami, he had moved to Osaka where his twin brother, Heba, lived. Yuugi had been surprised to find that Heba was dating Atemu Sennen, Yami's older brother. Deciding to start over, Yuugi made the decision to adopt a child and went to the adoption agency. He had saw Jaden Yuki, who seemed lonely and friendless, reminding Yuugi of how he had been when he was a child. Yuugi chose to adopt Jaden, who had been eleven at the time. It wasn't long after that he found out he was pregnant. Pregnant men were not uncommon, but Yuugi was shocked to find himself pregnant and he knew the child was Yami's. Yuugi decided to adopt Jaden anyway, who was ecstatic. With Atemu and Heba's help, Yuugi slowly began to rebuild his life. Sunni was four years old now.

Yuugi went to his room and changed into black dress pants and a crimson shirt. He walked out to find Jaden in gray dress pants and a white shirt. Sunni was in white pants and a black shirt.

"We're ready if you are, Dad." Jaden said.

Yuugi nodded.

Sunni ran from the room downstairs.

Yuugi starred after Sunni for a moment.

Jaden placed a hand on Yuugi's shoulder, causing the older to look at his adopted son. "Dad, are you okay?" Jaden asked.

"I'm fine, Jaden. Really." Yuugi assured him.

"Dad, what is it? You can tell me." Jaden said.

Yuugi sighed. "I wish I knew why Yami didn't want any part in Sunni's life. I don't care if he hated me, but his own child." Yuugi said.

"Do you really think that Yami sent the letter?" Jaden asked.

"I don't know. Sunni's four now, so I guess it doesn't matter." Yuugi said.

Jaden frowned, knowing that it did matter to his father.

"Come on. Let's go. You know how Atemu and Heba are when people are late." Yuugi said.

Jaden nodded and headed downstairs behind Yuugi.

"Are we going now, Papa?' Sunni asked.

"Yes, Sunni. Come now." Yuugi said.

The three left the house and walked out to the car. They got in, and Yuugi drove off from their mansion.

* * * * * *

Yami arrived at the Kaiba mansion and the butler let him in.

"Hey, Yami. Glad you could make it." Jou said.

"Hi, Jou. Where's Seto at?" Yami asked.

"Work. He'll be a little late. Not sure what came up. Come on in." Jou said.

The two walked into the living room to find Jou and Seto's year old son, Seth, playing in the floor.

"Hey, Seth." Yami said, getting down in the floor with Seth.

"Yami, you planning on ever having kids of your own?" Jou asked.

"I really don't know. Maybe someday." Yami said, looking a little distant.

Jou knew why. He knew how much Yami missed Yuugi and had wanted to have kids with Yuugi, even if they were adopted. "Oh! I forget to have Seto tell you that Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik will be coming over, too." Jou said.

"That's fine. I haven't seen them in a while, so it'll be nice to see them again." Yami said. He sighed. "I just hope Marik and Bakura don't bring it up." Yami said.

The "it" was the divorce. Marik and Bakura had blamed it all on Yuugi, saying that he shouldn't have doubted Yami.

"I'm sure they will. Besides, Malik and Ryou will keep them in line. You know that those two can't go long without sex, and that's exactly what Ryou and Malik would deny them." Jou said.

Yami nodded. "I'm glad of that." Yami said.

"You miss him, don't you?" Jou asked.

Yami looked up and saw the sympathy in Jou's eyes.

Jou had been the one who Yami had turned to when Yuugi had left him. Jou had been understanding and supportive, the only one who didn't berate Yuugi to him.

"Yeah. I do. I know that it's been four years, but I loved Yuugi so much, Jou. I still do. I just wish I knew where he was so that maybe I could at least know that he was all right." Yami said.

"Don't worry. Yuugi's always been the strong one. I'm sure that he's fine, Yami. He did have a medical degree. He probably went back to work at a hospital." Jou said.

Yami nodded.

A moment later, Seto walked in. "Sorry I'm late." Seto said.

"I've only been here a few moments. You're fine, Seto." Yami said.

"The others aren't even here yet." Jou added.

Seto nodded. "how's my little guy?" Seto asked, picking up Seth.

Jou rolled his eyes. 'He's fine, like he is everyday when you get home and ask that question." Jou said.

"Watch it, puppy." Seto said before kissing Jou.

Yami watched in hidden hurt. It always hurt when his friends would be affectionate with their lovers because it reminded him that he no longer had his lover.

A moment later, Bakura and Ryou walked in.

"Hi, guys." Ryou said.

"Hey, Ryou. Glad that you could make it." Jou said.

"Great. A chipper person after a hard day at work." Bakura grumbled.

"Bakura, be nice." Ryou scolded.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to how he is." Jou said, waving it off.

"How have you been, Yami?" Ryou asked.

"Fine, I've had a lot of business deals to keep me busy." Yami said.

"Not like he had anyone else to keep him busy." Bakura muttered.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted.

'And it starts.' Yami thought.

Seto saw the brief flash of hurt that crossed his cousin's face and had to suppress a growl.

Malik and Marik walked in then.

"Hi. Sorry we're late." Malik said.

"You're not late. Come on in." Jou assured them.

"Bakura. Marik. Could you to come with me for a moment?" Seto asked. He left the room with the two following behind him.

"What's that about?" Malik asked.

"Not sure. Come on. Let's sit down and wait for them to get back." Jou said.

The four sat down with Seth on the floor and started to play.

* * * * * *

The moment Seto got Bakura and Marik in his office, he grabbed them both by the shirt and slammed them against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Marik demanded.

"Bakura, your remark about Yuugi was uncalled for." Seto said.

"Why? The bastard left Yami, not the other way around." Bakura snapped.

"Listen you two. Yami has had enough trouble getting over this divorce without you four making things even harder for him, so listen up and listen good. I don't want you making anymore remarks about Yuugi. Whether you two like it or not, Yami is still deeply in love with Yuugi, and if he was given the chance, he would gladly take Yuugi back. Every time he sees us with our husbands, he hurts because of what he lost and your remarks hurt him, too." Seto said.

"I didn't mean to hurt him." Bakura admitted quietly.

"It does, so knock it off. Just let it go and stop hurting him." Seto said.

"Okay." Marik finally agreed.

"Good. Now come on." Seto said.

The three left and rejoined the four in the living room.

"Glad you're here. Rein just told us that dinners ready." Jou said.

"Let's eat then." Seto said.

The group made their way into the dining room.

Bakura pulled Yami aside and said, "Sorry about the comment about Yuugi earlier, and they'll stop. I promise."

"Why the change?" Yami asked.

"Seto said they hurt you, and that's the last thing that I want to do." Bakura said.

Yami nodded. "I appreciate that." Yami said.

Bakura nodded, and they joined the others as they sat down to eat.

* * * * * *

Yuugi, Jaden, and Sunni walked into the restaurant and were shown by the waiter to the table where Heba and Atemu were sitting with Anzu Mazaki, Yuugi's long time friend, and a man with brown hair and green eyes that they didn't know.

"Glad you could make it." Atemu said.

"Knock it off, Atemu. They are not late." Heba said.

"I'm not fussing." Atemu said.

Jaden sat down and Yuugi had Sunni sit down between him and Heba.

Yuugi sat down and said, "Anzu, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Atemu met me and invited me to come. I brought my boyfriend, Honda Hiroto, to meet you." Anzu said.

"Nice to meet you, Honda." Yuugi said.

"Nice to meet you, too. Anzu tells me that you two are old friends." Honda said.

"Yes. We've been friends since we were kids." Yuugi said.

Honda looked at Sunni and said, "Is this your son?"

"Yes. This is my son, Sunni." Yuugi said.

"Hello." Sunni said.

"Hello, Sunni. It's nice to meet you." Honda said.

"How long have you two been dating?" Heba asked.

"About a month. I met Honda at the office where I work, and we hit it off." Anzu said.

They ordered dinner and started to talk.

"Yuugi, Atemu mentioned that you're up for a promotion." Heba said.

Yuugi groaned. "You had to tell him that, didn't you?" Yuugi asked, looking at Atemu.

Atemu shrugged. "It's a good position, Yuugi." Atemu said.

"There are three other doctors who are up for the same position, and they all have more experience than I do. Chances that I get the promotion are not good." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, you shouldn't belittle yourself like that. You're one of the best doctors at the hospital. Even Dr. Grinz thinks so." Atemu said.

Yuugi shrugged. "I really don't care about the promotion." Yuugi said.

"How's school, Jaden?" Heba asked.

"As good as it gets." Jaden said.

* * * * * *

Yuugi had gone home, and Jaden and Sunni had gone to bed.

Anzu was there, too. "How have you been, Yuugi?" Anzu asked.

"I've been fine. Between work and my sons, I don't have time for much else." Yuugi said, sitting down and handing a cup of coffee to her.

"You should get out and date, Yuugi. You ought to find someone." Anzu said.

Yuugi smiled. "I appreciate the concern, Anzu, but I'm fine. I don't have time to date with Jaden and Sunni around." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, you don't still love Yami, do you?" Anzu asked.

Yuugi sighed. "Yes, I do. Anzu, I loved him when I left. I just couldn't handle it anymore. I'll always love him." Yuugi said.

"You're not over him, yet, are you?" Anzu asked.

Yuugi shook his head. "If it wasn't for that letter, I might would give Yami another chance, but I know that Yami doesn't want that. So, I'm just going on, but I don't want to find someone yet." Yuugi said.

Anzu nodded in understanding. She had been in live with Yuugi since they had been in high school, but Yuugi didn't feel the same way. She had accepted that and was even happy for him when he fell in love with Yami, and she was the one Yuugi would talk to when the affair talk would come up. She still loved Yuugi, but knew that they could never be together.

"You can wait as long as you like. You'll find someone." Anzu said.

Yuugi nodded. "Are you happy with Honda?" Yuugi asked.

Anzu nodded. "He's sweet, funny, and really nice. I think it might work out." Anzu said.

"Good. You deserve to have a good man in your life." Yuugi said.

Anzu nodded while thinking, 'You deserve a good one, too.' Anzu set her cup down and said, "I think I'd better go. I'll see you later."

Yuugi nodded and walked her to the door. Yuugi went back to the living room and got the cups and went into the living room to wash them before going upstairs to his room.

Yuugi picked up a picture of him and Yami. He smiled slightly and said, "I miss him. I feel empty without Yami. I love him." Yuugi set the picture down and looked out the window. He sighed before changing into boxers and a tank top. Yuugi laid down in bed. Letting out a sigh, Yuugi said, "I love you, Yami."

* * * * * *

Yami returned home and went up to his room. He changed into his nightclothes and sat on the bed. Yami picked up the picture that sat on his nightstand. It was of him and Yuugi. They had gone to the park and had a picnic with Seto and Jou. Yami set the picture back down and lay down. Yami looked out the window and said, "I still love you, Yugi."

* * *

That's the first chapter.

This first chapter might not make much sense, but it'll make sense later.

R&R.


	2. Whereabouts

Chapter 2- Whereabouts

Yami sat at his desk looking over several contracts with various businesses. He sighed and set the documents on the desk before rubbing his eyes. "Sometimes I hate my job." Yami muttered.

Suddenly, the door to his office was flung open and a woman in a silk black dress that was above her knees and wore a smile on her face. "Yami dear. How are you?" the woman asked in an overly cheerful voice.

Yami's eyes turned cold and filled with rage. He stood up and growled, "What are you doing here, Miss Wong?"

She smiled and said, "I came to see you, dear. I want to go out tonight."

Yami came out from behind his desk and said, "Get out. I have never liked you, and I never will."

"But Yami-" she started.

"No! Get out, Vivian. I don't ever want to see you in this building again." Yami said.

Vivian's eyes flashed. "You have no right. I am the daughter of Vincent Wong." Vivian said.

"Your father may be president of Wong Incorporated, but he has no power in my company, and I choose who can and can't come in. Get out or I will have you arrested for trespassing." Yami said.

"Why can't forget about that bastard you had for a husband and date me? I'm much better than that nobody." Vivian snapped.

Yami raised his hand to slap her, but stopped himself. "Don't ever talk about him again, bitch." Yami said.

Vivian gasped at what he had called her.

"You and your lies are why he left. You are nothing but a slut who lets any man she comes across between her legs. I don't like women. I will never marry a woman and certainly not someone who has been screwed more times than her age. You destroyed my marriage, but I will not lower myself to you." Yami said.

"How dare you!" Vivian cried.

"It's. The. Truth. You have brought so many scandals on your family it's taken half of your father's money just to get out of the lawsuits. I will not be with you." Yami said.

"Mr. Sennen."

Yami looked up to see two security guards at the door. "Escort Miss Wong out of the building and alert all security that she is not allowed in this building again, and if she does, she is to be arrested for trespassing." Yami said.

"Yes, sir." one said. He took one of Vivian's arms.

Vivian jerked arm away. "Don't touch me!" Vivian hissed.

"You can leave or be arrested. Your choice although I don't think that your father would appreciate it." Yami said.

Vivian glared. "We will be together." she said.

"No. We won't, bitch." Yami said.

Vivian tried to slap him, but a hand stopped her. She looked into Seto's cold blue eyes.

"If you don't want a lawsuit against you for trespassing and assault, get out of here." Seto said.

Vivian glared at him before storming off.

Yami returned to his office, and Seto followed.

Seto shut the door and said, "I don't think that I even need to bother asking you how your day has been."

"That bitch is getting on my nerves." Yami said, sinking into his chair.

"I think that you should get a restraining order on her." Seto said.

"I'm really considering it." Yami said. He sighed and said, "If it hadn't been for her, Yuugi and I would still be together."

Seto's eyes softened. "Have you tried asking Vivian's father to force her to leave you alone?" Seto asked.

"He said he's talk to her, but if he did, it didn't do much good. The only way to get her to stop is to find a way to put her in jail." Yami said.

"I could probably do that." Seto said.

"Seto, I don't need you fabricating-" Yami started.

"Who said I had to lie? You and I both know that she does some illegal things. All I'd have to do is get proof." Seto said.

"I don't care anymore." Yami said.

"Good. I'll get to that. You will come tonight." Seto said.

"It's Jou's birthday. I always come." Yami said.

"Good. I don't need to hear Jou moaning about how you didn't come." Seto said.

"I'll be there. You don't need to worry about that." Yami said.

"You should still get that restraining order." Seto said.

"I think that I'll call my lawyers now. I want her out of my life somehow." Yami said.

"Then get it. If she breaks it, she can be arrested." Seto said.

Yami nodded and Seto left.

"I wish that I could have gotten her out of my life a long time ago, but I didn't, and she caused my marriage to end." Yami said before picking up the phone and dialing a number.

"Rogane Mein." a male voice said.

"Rogane. This is Yami Sennen." Yami said.

"Mr. Sennen, what can I do for you today?" Rogane asked.

"You remember when I asked you to have all the paperwork for a restraining order against Vivian Wong for me?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I have in front of me now." Rogane said.

"I want that restraining order for my home and my office building. She keeps harassing me, and I'm sick of it." yami said.

"I'll get right on it, Mr. Sennen. I should have it before the day ends." Rogane said.

"Thank you." Yami said and hung up. He looked out the window and said, "Vivian won't be able to confront me without getting thrown in jail now."

* * *

"Dad, are you okay?" Jaden asked, sitting next to his father.

"I'm fine, Jaden." Yuugi said.

Jaden looked at the photo album in Yuugi's lap and saw that it had pictures of Yuugi with Yami. "Dad, why don't you call Yami and talk to him? I know that you want to." Jaden said.

"Wanting to and needing to are two completely different things, Jaden." Yuugi said.

"Dad, you still love him. You always told me that you should follow your heart. I can tell that your heart is telling you to talk to him, so do it." Jaden said.

"If he doesn't want to, then it will only hurt more. He didn't even want to be a part of his child's life. That couldn't have changed." Yuugi said.

"Maybe I did, and maybe Yami didn't right the letter." Jaden said.

Yuugi looked at Jaden.

"Dad, you've told me that you always wondered if Yami really did write the letter. You said that it didn't sound like him. What if it wasn't him? What if someone else wrote it?" Jaden said.

"That's a nice thought, but it's most likely only wishful thinking. Yami made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with me or his child, and I'm not going to put Sunni into that kind of situation." Yuugi said.

Jaden nodded, knowing that there was no changing his mind. 'You wrong, Dad. I think Yami's just who you need to talk to.' Jaden thought.

* * *

Seto sat in his office, thinking. 'Yami needs to see Yuugi. Not having him around is killing him.' Seto thought.

Seto had liked Yuugi since the first time he had met him. Yuugi had been good for Yami. Before Yami had met Yuugi, Yami had been cold and didn't care about anyone but himself. Yuugi showed him what love was, and Yuugi had changed Yami for the better.

Vivian Wong had tried to break them up while they were dating, tried to break them up when they were engaged, and she had destroyed their marriage. She had been after Yami since before he had met Yuugi and had lied about having numerous affairs with Yami, which had ended up breaking up their marriage.

Seto sighed. "It's because of that woman hat Yuugi left, and if I can, she'll be out of Yami's life for good." Seto said.

* * *

Yuugi walked through the park late at night. He had needed a little fresh air and left Jaden to watch Sunni for a little while.

Yuugi sighed. 'Jaden's right. I do want to see Yami again. I need to see him. Yami means so much to me. Maybe I should. I might call him.' Yuugi thought.

Yuugi thought he heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

A figure in black stood behind him.

"Who are you?' Yuugi asked.

"Someone paid me good money to get rid of you, and I'm going to make good on that." the man said.

Before Yuugi could react, the hooded figure had pulled out a gun and fired, hitting Yuugi.

Yuugi went down, and the figure ran. Yuugi thought he heard someone yelling, but couldn't be sure. His last thought before he passed out was 'My sons.'

* * *

Yami walked into the Kaiba mansion to find that Bakura and Marik were there.

"Hey, Yami." Marik said.

"Where's Jou, Malik, and Ryou?" yami asked.

Bakura shrugged. "Malik and Ryou went upstairs with Jou. Don't know why." Bakura said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "You two really don't care what anyone else does." Yami said.

"Nope." the two said.

A moment later, Jou, Ryou, and Malik entered the room.

"Hey, yami. You beat Seto here." Jou siad.

"I noticed. He must have gotten hung up at the office." Yami said.

Jou nodded. "Seto mentioned that Vivian made a scene at your office today." Jou said.

"Yes, and the next time she does, she'll be in jail." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Ryou asked.

"I've had a restraining order put against her. If she comes to my mansion or my office, she'll be violating the restraining order and can be put in jail if I press charges." Yami said.

"Would you press charges?" Malik asked.

"Hell, yes. I've had it with her. There's no way that I'd ever consider dating her." Yami said.

"She has caused you a lot of trouble over the years." Marik said.

"She more trouble than she's worth. If I never see her another day of my life, it will be too soon." Yami said.

* * *

A patient was rushed over to the ER.

Atemu ran over and siad, "What happened?"

"He was shot at point blank range in the park." the paramedic said.

Atemu glanced down, and his heart stopped when he saw that it was Yuugi. He instantly started barking orders.

"Dr. Sennen, that's-" a nurse started.

"Call my boyfriend and tell him that his brother's here." Atemu said.

The nurse nodded and ran off to do that.

Atemu and another doctor rushed Yuugi into the operating room to perform surgery.

* * *

Heba had been shocked to receive the call from the hospital that Yuugi had been shot and was in surgery. He immediately went over to his brother's house and got Jaden and Sunni before heading to the hospital.

After several hours of waiting, Atemu finally came out.

"Atemu, is he all right?" Heba asked.

"I wish I could say yes, but I really don't know. The bullet hit him in his spinal cord. A neurosurgeon is supposed to come here and operate so that he may regain the use of his legs." Atemu said.

"Uncle Atemu, is he paralyzed?" Jaden asked.

"At the moment, yes." Atemu said.

"Do you know what happened?" Heba asked.

"From what I've heard, someone came up from behind him in the park. Yuugi turned around and was shot at point blank range." Atemu said.

"Who did it?" Jaden asked.

"No one knows. No one could describe the person. He was wearing black." Atemu said.

"I can't believe this." Heba said, starting to cry.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and tried to calm him down.

Jaden looked at the two before thinking, 'I know what I have to do.'

* * *

Seto finally arrived and walked into the living room. "Sorry I'm late, but we had a big problem I had to take care of." Seto said.

"I know, and I understand." Jou said.

"Well, since we're here, let's go." Bakura said.

They were going out to dinner to celebrate Jou's birthday.

The butler came with the phone and said, "Mr. Kaiba, there's a phone call for you."

Seto sighed. "Tell them to call back." Seto said.

"Seto, go ahead and take the call. A few more minutes won't hurt." Jou said.

Seto nodded and took the phone. "This is Seto Kaiba." Seto said.

"Mr. Kaiba, do you know a Yuugi Mutou?" a young voice asked.

Seto tensed. "Yes, I do. Why?' Seto asked.

"I thought that you would like to know that he's in the hospital in Osaka. He was shot." the person said.

"What?!" Seto exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him, wondering what was wrong.

"He's at Osaka General Hospital on the west side. You might need to come." the person said before hanging up.

It took Seto a moment to recover.

"Seto, what is it?' Jou asked.

"That was an anonymous call, but the caller said that Yuugi was shot and in a hospital in Osaka." Seto said.

Everyone paled, but no one more than Yami.

"He was shot?' Yami asked.

"I'll find out." Seto said. After getting the number to Osaka General Hospital, Seto called. "Yes. This is Seto Kaiba. I received a phone call that told me Yuugi Mutou was admitted with a gunshot wound. Is this true?' Seto asked.

"Yes, but I can tell you nothing about his condition." the operator said.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." Seto said before hanging up.

"Well?" Malik demanded.

"It's true." Seto said.

"I've got to go." Yami said.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"I need to." Yami said.

"Seto." Jou said.

"We're going. Anyone who wants to go, be at the airport in an hour. We'll be leaving then." Seto said.

Everyone left to get packed and then go to the airport.

* * *

"Jaden, you should take Sunni home. He doesn't need to stay at a hospital all day." Heba said.

"Uncle Heba, why hasn't Dad woken up yet?" Jaden asked.

"They don't know. He just hasn't." Heba said.

"Who would want to hurt Dad? He's such a good man. He's never done anything to hurt anyone." Jaden said.

"I know, Jaden, but there are some sick people in the world. Whoever did this will pay, though. There is no way that I am going to let this person get away with it." Heba said.

Jaden felt a tug on his jacket and looked down to find Sunni looking up at him. "What is it, Sunni?" Jaden asked, kneeling down in front of him.

"Jaden, what's wrong with Papa?" Sunni asked.

Jaden picked Sunni up and sat in a chair with the child in his lap. "He was hurt by someone." Jaden said.

"Why?" Sunni asked.

"I don't know." Jaden said.

"Can I see Papa?' Sunni asked.

"No, not yet. Uncle Atemu is trying to help him get better, and when Uncle Atemu says that we can see him, we will." Jaden said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Heba nearly shouted.

Jaden and Sunni looked up to see Heba glaring at Yami.

The others had arrived while Jaden was talking to Sunni, and Heba had seen them.

"Heba, is that you?" Jou asked.

Heba ignored him. "What are you doing here, Yami? You're not welcome." Heba said.

"I came because I heard about Yuugi and was worried about him." yami said.

"Yeah, right. You weren't real worried about him when you were in bed with Vivian Wong." Heba sneered.

"There was never anything between me and that woman. I can't stand the sight of her." yami said.

"Yeah, right. Why should I believe that?" Heba asked.

"Heba, there really is nothing between them. You need to believe that." Ryou said.

"I never believed anything he said because he's nothing but a lair." Heba said.

Yami growled. "You never did like me, Heba, but I didn't cheat on Yuugi. I would never have done that." Yami said.

Heba glared. "Yeah. I'll never believe you, Yami. You broke my brother's heart." Heba said.

"Enough! We came here to see how Yuugi's doing." Seto said.

"I'm not telling you anything, especially not him." Heba said, looking right at Yami. "He lost the right to know anything about my brother when they got divorced." Heba said.

"I did not betray Yuugi. You never liked me in the first place, Heba." Yami said.

"I saw you for the person you were. A lair, a cheater, and a player." Heba said.

Yami was about to say something when a new voice broke through.

"Heba, I need you to-Yami! What the hell do you think you're doing here, you bastard?!"

Yami looked to see his brother standing there, anger in his eyes. "Atemu, why are you here?' Yami countered.

"I work here, and I happen to be the one taking care of Yuugi. You're no longer married to Yuugi, so get out. You don't have any business here." Atemu said.

"I'm not leaving. I came here to see how Yuugi is doing, and I'm not leaving until I find out." Yami said.

"Heba's his listed next of kin, so that's up to him." Atemu said.

"Just leave. You've caused enough trouble for my brother. I don't need you to cause anymore." Heba said.

"Look. You need to get over the past and tell us. We're worried about him." Bakura said.

"Yeah. You were the one who completely blamed Yuugi for what happened. He's not the one who broke the vows that were said on their wedding day." Heba said.

"I didn't break them, either." Yami said.

"If I didn't believe that four years ago, what makes you think that I'll believe it now?" Heba asked/.

"Why do you even care, Atemu?' Seto asked coldly.

"One, I am Yuugi's doctor. Two, I am engaged to Heba. Three, I care because he's a good friend." Atemu said.

"You're together?" Malik asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"You're my family, Atemu. Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Yami asked.

"I was disowned, remember?" Atemu asked.

"Father did that, not me." Yami said.

"Yeah, I remember. He got angry because I wanted to be a doctor instead of following in his footsteps and taking over the family business." Atemu said.

"That's in the past. I want to know how Yuugi is." Yami said.

"You don't have the right to know anymore." Heba spat.

"Uncle Heba."

Heba turned to face Jaden who was holding Sunni.

"Stop." Jaden said.

Yami looked wide-eyed at Sunni, noticing how much like him and Yuugi the child looked.

For anyone worried, Yuugi won't die.

I know you probably hate Vivian, buut I didn't like her character.

You'll see if Yami finds out Sunni is his son or not.

R&R.

* * *


	3. Lies

Chapter 3- Lies

"Just who are you?" Marik asked angrily.

"Watch your mouth." Atemu snapped.

"Jaden, take Sunni to the play area. He doesn't need to be around this." Heba said.

"Sure thing, Uncle Heba. Come on, Sunni." Jaden said, leading the child away from the group.

"Just who are they?" Bakura asked.

"Jaden happens to be Yuugi's adopted son. He adopted him after he left." Atemu said.

"What about that child? Is he Yuugi's son?' Seto asked.

Heba was worried that yami might try to take Sunni from Yuugi just out of spite and made a quick decision. "Sunni is my child with Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu barely managed to conceal his shock. He knew good and well what Heba was trying to do and agreed with him all the way.

"He is?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, he is." Atemu agreed.

"Why didn't Yuugi ever mention that you had a kid?" Jou asked.

"Probably because I didn't even know I was pregnant until he left." Heba said.

"You don't have to snap at him." Bakura said.

"Look. I don't have time for this." Atemu said. He turned to Heba and said, "I need to run a test on Yuugi, but I need you to sign for it."

"What needs to be done?" Heba asked.

"With any luck, this will tell us why Yuugi hasn't woken up yet." Atemu said.

Heba nodded and signed the form.

Atemu walked off.

"Heba, look. I know that you don't like Yami at all, but Yuugi and I are old friends just like we are. Ryou, Malik, you, Yuugi, and I were good friends when we were kids, so can you at least tell me what is going on with Yuugi?" Jou pleaded.

Heba could easily see how upset all of this had made Jou and decided to tell him. "Yuugi went for a walk in the park and someone came up behind him and shot him at point blank range. Atemu and another doctor did surgery, but the bullet hit Yuugi in the spine. They're having to get a neurosurgeon here to operate so that Yuugi might regain the sue of his legs." Heba explained.

"You mean, he's paralyzed?" Malik asked.

"For the moment, yes. He's also still unconscious when he should have woken up by now, and they're trying to figure to why." Heba said.

"That's all we wanted to know." Seto said.

Heba glared before turning and walking into a hospital room.

"Jackass." Marik muttered.

"Marik, Heba never liked me, so I'm not surprised by the reaction. I just wish I had known that I had a nephew." Yami said.

"You and Atemu haven't gotten along since Atemu and your father had that big blow out when Atemu was disowned because he chose to follow his dream of becoming a doctor." Seto said.

"Why did that happen?" Jou asked.

"As the oldest, Father wanted Atemu to run the company when he gave it up, but Atemu wanted to be a doctor and told Father that. Father tried to convince him otherwise, but Atemu wouldn't change his mind, so my father disowned him. I had it out with Atemu, too. I tried to convince him to follow Father's wishes, but he still wouldn't, and we would up arguing and saying things that I think we both regret. We haven't talked in almost ten years." Yami said.

"That's quite the disagreement." Ryou said.

"Come on. We'd better go find a hotel. There's not a chance that we'll see Yuugi." Seto said.

* * *

While on the way to the playroom, Jaden ran into Anzu.

"Oh, Jaden. How's Yuugi??" Anzu asked.

"He's still unconscious. They're having some kind of doctor come to do surgery so that Dad doesn't lose the use of his legs." Jaden said.

"Oh-no. I'd better go and see him." Anzu said.

"Uh, Anzu. You should-"n started, but Anzu had already ran off.

Jaden sighed.

"Jaden, will Papa be all right?" Sunni asked.

Jaden smiled. "Of course he will. Dad's the strongest person I know. He'll be home in no time." Jaden said.

"Why was Uncle Heba and Uncle Atemu upset with those people?" Sunni asked.

"Something that I don't think you need to worry about right now." Jaden said leading Sunni to the playroom.

* * *

Anzu came across Atemu. "Atemu, I just heard. Is Yuugi all right?" Anzu asked.

"No. Not really. The bullet hit him in the spine, and he won't be able to walk right now. He's sill unconscious which is a bad sign." Atemu said.

"I'll go see him." Anzu said and started off.

Atemu grabbed her arm and said, "Wait a minute, Anzu."

Anzu turned to look at him.

"Yami's here with Seto, Jou, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik." Atemu said.

"What?! Why?" Anzu asked.

Atemu sighed. "They found out about Yuugi somehow and came here. Heba and I are lying and saying that Sunni is our son. We're afraid that Yami might try and take Sunni from Yuugi. This way, he won't know. Don't blow our cover." Atemu said.

Anzu nodded. "I'll never do anything to hurt Yuugi. Yami doesn't deserve to know." Anzu said venomously.

Atemu nodded and let Anzu go.

Anzu started off down the hall.

'I know that Yuugi's going to mad at us for this, but it's for his and Sunni's own good."' Atemu thought before going to do what he was suppose to.

* * *

Yami and the others were startled to find Anzu in the hospital.

"Anzu, what are you doing here?' Yami asked.

"I'm here because my best friend was shot by some maniac and is paralyzed." Anzu snapped.

"How did you know Yuugi was here?" Seto asked.

"I've known where he was all the time. I've been here for him after you had that affair with that bitch." Anzu said.

Yami growled. "I never slept with Vivian. I don't even like her. I wish that she was out of my life. She has no place in it." Yami said.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you went to bed with her." Anzu said.

"He didn't sleep with her, so get off his back." Bakura said.

"Yeah. You'd lie for your friend. At least Yuugi had someone to turn to." Anzu said.

"What did you do? Use the situation to your advantage?" Jou asked.

"I didn't take advantage of Yuugi. I supported him. I know I never had a chance with him, and I accepted that long before he ever met him." Anzu said, pointing at yami. "Yuugi and I remained friends, and I was there when he needed someone." Anzu said.

"How do we know that?" Malik asked angrily.

"Ask Yuugi when he wakes up if he'll have anything to do with you. He'll tell you the truth since he doesn't lie to you." Anzu said before storming off.

"This has just been a fun day." yami said, rubbing his head.

"Can we please go find a hotel?" Jou asked, shifting Seth in his arms, who had fallen asleep.

"Yeah. Let's go." Bakura said gruffly.

The group headed off down the hall.

* * *

Atemu had told Jaden to go on hoe with Sunni.

Jaden walked out of the playroom only to collide with Yami, knocking them both down.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Mr. Sennen. I wasn't watching where I was going." Jaden exclaimed.

"It's all right, Jaden. I'm not hurt." Yami said.

"Jaden, you okay?" Sunni asked.

"I'm fine, Sunni." Jaden assured him.

Yami and Jaden both got up.

"Sorry for that argument you had to see earlier." yami said.

"It's fine. I'm kind of used to arguments. Anzu and Heba may be friends, but the argue a lot especially where my dad is concerned." Jaden said.

"We're sorry you both had to hear it. I'm afraid none of us are o t he best of terms." Yami said.

"I figured that. I've never seen Uncle Heba and Uncle Atemu that mad." Jaden said.

"It's a long and drawn out story that none of us want to get into." Bakura said.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?' Jaden asked.

"No. We were just on our way to find a hotel." Seto said.

"This is tourist season, so it'll be hard to find a hotel with vacancy. You can stay with me tonight if you want." Jaden said.

"Would Yuugi care, though?" yami asked, not wanting to get Jaden in trouble.

Jaden laughed. "No. dad's taught me that I should help people when I can, and I intend to do just that." Jaden said.

"Well, we don't have anywhere else to go." Seto said.

"What about Atemu and Heba? Won't they get mad?" Jou asked.

"Anzu, too." Marik said.

"They won't like it. I admit that, but I do know that dad would like me to. You don't have o stay there the entire time. Just tonight if you want." Jaden said.

"We might as well." Yami said.

"Thank you, Jaden. Yuugi obviously has had an influence on you." Ryou said.

"You can tell that?" Jaden asked.

"Yuugi has an influence on everyone he meets. It's just not always apparent." Malik said.

Jaden felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Sunni rubbing his eyes. "You okay, pal?' Jaden asked, ruffling Sunni's hair a little.

"I'm tired, Jaden." Sunni said.

"I know. We're going home now." Jaden said. He picked Sunni up, who wrapped his arms around Jaden's neck. "I'd better get this little guy home. It's way past his bedtime."

"Jaden, what are you doing with them?" Anzu asked, stalking up to them She glared at the adults and said, "What nonsense are you telling him?"

"Anzu, they haven't told me anything. I accidentally ran into Mr. Sennen. I offered to let them stay the night at the house so that they don't have to fight to find a hotel." Jaden said.

"Are you crazy?! You don't know them." Anzu said.

"Please. We're not going to hurt a teenage kid. There's no reason. We'll find a hotel tomorrow." Seto said.

"Why didn't you already find one?" Anzu asked.

"We came straight here from the airport. We had no way to get one before hand. We came as soon as we heard Yuugi was in the hospital." Seto said.

"I'm not letting you stay there." Anzu said.

"It's not your house, so you can't really say no." Marik said.

Jaden sighed. "Anzu, Dad would agree with me for letting them stay one night. I'm not in any danger, and it's the right thing to do. I'm not changing my mind." Jaden said.

"I'm coming with you then." Anzu said.

"No, you're not. We don't anymore of your badgering." Bakura siad.

"You Can't stop me." Anzu said.

"Please. All of you stop. Dad's paralyzed and still unconscious. He should be more important than your arguments." Jaden said.

"He's right. Let's just go to the house and get some sleep." Yami said.

"All right. Just call when you get there." Anzu said.

"I will." Jaden promised.

The group minus Anzu left the hospital.

"We can take my limo." Seto said.

They all climbed in and Jaden gave the address to the driver.

"Jaden, Atemu told us you're Yuugi's adopted son. Is that true?" Ryou asked.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah. I was eleven at the time." Jaden said, He shifted the sleeping Sunni into a more comfortable position. "I had been in foster care for a while, and the workers were looking at another home for me. Every time I was placed in a home, they would either get tired of me or when they'd have a baby, they'd want to get rid of me. I ended up being a troublemaker and hard to get along with." Jaden said.

"Sounds like you had it rough." Jou said.

"My mother died when I was a baby, and my real dad abandoned me. When Dad came to the adoption agency looking to adopt someone, I really didn't pay much attention to it. When he started talking to me, I just tried to ignore it, but he was persistent. I thought he was just another foster parent. When he told me he was thinking of adopting me, I was shocked. I pretty much wanted to know why. He said I reminded him of himself from when he was younger. I wasn't sure what to expect. I thought he's change his mind about adopting me when he found out." Jaden said.

"Found out what?" Ryou asked.

"We're here." the driver said.

Everyone got out.

"Um. Could someone get Sunni for me?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah. I'll get him." Yami said, taking the sleeping child from Jaden so he could unlock the door. Yami was startled at how right it felt holding the young child. He didn't know why, but he felt a connection to the child. 'Well, I am his uncle, after all.' Yami thought.

Jaden opened the door and let them all inside. He locked the door after their stuff was brought in. "Do you have something you can pt your baby in?' Jaden asked, referring to Seth.

"Yeah. We have a play pin we were planning to set up." Jou said.

"I'll show you all your rooms." Jaden said. He led them upstairs, purposefully letting Yami keep holding Sunni. He showed everyone their room except for Yami, who he led into Sunni's room. "I'd better change Sunni into his pajamas. I know he won't be going to preschool tomorrow, and I'm not going to school after the night I've had." Jaden said, getting Sunni's pajamas as Yami laid the child in bed.

Yami glanced around the room while Jaden changed him. 'Hmm. This room has everything a child Sunni's age needs. If I didn't know better, I'd think Sunni lived here. Yuugi may have made the room for him for when he stayed over with him.' Yami thought.

Jaden finished changing Sunni and tucked him before the two left the room, shutting off the light.

"Does Sunni stay here often?' yami asked.

"Of course he does. Why wouldn't he?" Jaden asked.

Yami wasn't sure what to make of the statement.

"You can stay in here." Jaden said, gesturing to the room.

Yami noticed a room right next to his and said, "What's that?'

"Oh. That's Dad's room." Jaden replied.

Yami shrugged and went into his room to find he wasn't tired.

No one was, including Jaden. They all went downstairs.

Jou had a baby monitor in case Seth started crying. "Do you have anything to eat?" Jou asked.

"Jou!" Seto scolded.

"What?" Jou asked.

"Show a little more respect." Seto said.

"It's okay, Mr. Kaiba. We've always got leftovers in our refrigerator. I'll see what we've got. I'm hungry myself." Jaden said.

"I'll help." Ryou offered ad followed Jaden into the kitchen.

A few moments later, Jaden and Ryou returned with a casserole and drinks.

They all started eating.

"This is delicious." Bakura said.

"Who made this, Jaden?" Seto asked.

"Yuugi did. I recognize his cooking." Yami said.

"It would have to be because I don't cook, and Dad refuses to hire a cook. In fact, he doesn't even have maids full-time. He likes doing things himself." Jaden said.

"That sounds like him." Ryou said.

"Jaden, how old are you?" Malik asked.

"Fifteen." Jaden replied.

"You really respect Yuugi, don't you?" Marik asked.

"I love him. I mean, when no one else cared about me, Dad have me a home. He didn't make me feel uncomfortable or out me in odd situations. He just wanted to be apartment to me. He was different form all the foster parents I had. It didn't take me long to warm up to him." Jaden said.

"Yuugi was easy to warm up to. He just has a natural effect on people." Yami said.

"Uncle Heba said something like that, too." Jaden said.

"How did Heba and Atemu react to you?" Yami asked.

"It was a little awkward at first, but I got used to them. Dad was the first real family I ever had, and I wouldn't trade him for anything." Jaden said.

"I guess you probably don't think very highly of me." Yami said.

"If I listened to Uncle Heba and Uncle Atemu, I might not, but I listen to what my dad says, and he never had a bad thing to say." Jaden said.

"Not even with the divorce?" Yami asked.

Jaden shook his head. "Dad never said anything bad. He wasn't one to say anything bad about anyone." Jaden said.

"That is true." Jou said.

"What about Anzu?" Marik asked.

"She talks bad, too, but she's there for my dad when he needs her. She's a good friend to him." Jaden said.

"So, they've never been more than friends?" Marik asked.

"No. Dad doesn't see her that way." Jaden said.

"By the way, are Atemu and Heba coming to get Sunni later?" Bakura asked.

"No. Why would they?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I thought that they might." Bakura said.

"You said something like that, Mr. Sennen." Jaden said.

"Just call me Yami, and yeah. I asked if he stayed here a lot." Yami said.

Jaden frowned. "Why are you asking thinks like that? Didn't anyone ell you who Sunni is?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah. Heba told us that Sunni is his and Atemu's son." Ryou said.

Jaden looked at them dumbfounded. "T-they did?" Jaden asked.

They all nodded.

Jaden set his plate and drink down. "I'll be right back." Jaden said. He went upstairs for a minute.

"I wonder what's up with him." Marik said.

"Marik, he's in a house with complete strangers. He's going to feel a little uncomfortable." Malik said.

Seto glanced around. "Yuugi has a nice house, though. He's done well for himself." Seto said.

"Yeah. I never saw Yuugi as the type to get a place like this." Jou said.

"He didn't." Jaden said, reappearing. "Uncle Heba and Uncle Atemu convinced him to get this place." Jaden said. He was holding several things in his hands.

"What are those, Jaden?" yami asked.

"I think there's some things I need to tell you." Jaden said.

From his tone, everyone knew that whatever it was that he was going to say, it was a very serious matter.

* * *

Just so you know, Anzu is not causing trouble. She believes Yami cheated on Yuugi and is playing the supportive and protective friend.

I know Leo and Yuesei haven't been in it yet, but I plan on hvaing them come into the story soon.

The next chapter will be when Jaden tells them the truth.

R&R.


	4. Truths

Chapter 4- Truths

"Jaden, what do you need to tell us?" Yami asked.

Before Jaden could answer, Seto's phone rang.

"Who would be calling you this late at night?" Jou asked.

Seto looked at the phone and said, "Leo." He answered it and said, "Yes, Leo."

"_Seto, could you explain to me why I just found you have gone to Osaka?_" Leo asked.

"Leo, a few things came up, and we needed to come here. It was real important, and I'm sorry that I didn't we didn't tell you. We left in a bit of a rush." Seto said.

"_Yes, I know that. Now tell me why you left without warning to go to Osaka._" Leo said.

"Leo, I received a phone call that told me Yuugi was in a hospital in Osaka." Seto said.

"_He what?!_" Leo shouted so loud that Seto had to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Yuugi was shot and in the hospital here." Seto said.

"_Who the hell shot him and why?_" Leo demanded.

"No one knows yet." Seto replied.

"_Yuesei and I will be flying out first thing in the morning, Seto._" Leo said.

"Okay. Someone will meet you there. Just let us know what time you'll arrive." Seto said.

"_All right. Bye._" Leo said.

"Bye." Seto said and shut the phone.

"On his way or coming in the morning?" Yami asked.

"Morning. One of us will have to meet him there." Seto replied.

"Is Leo your cousin?" Jaden asked.

"Yes. Seto's, Leo's, and my father were all brothers." Yami explained.

"Yeah. I remember Dad talking about him. He said that Leo was a wise and perceptive man, and that he's married to someone just as perceptive." Jaden said.

"Yuesei is just like him in several ways, but Leo does have a temper, and Yuesei is usually the one who keeps him in control." Seto said.

"Jaden, you said that you said something that you needed to tell us. Is this something that can wait until morning?" Ryou asked.

"It could, but it's something that you all need to know, and I think it's going to be the first time that any of you hear about this." Jaden said.

"If you think that it's that important, then go ahead and tell us and make it quick." Bakura said.

Ryou whacked Bakura in the head and said, "Bakura, be nice!"

"Dad wasn't kidding when he said Bakura was someone you had to get used to." Jaden said.

"What do you mean?" Bakura demanded.

"Dad just said that you seemed a little cold and angry all the time, and that your personality is one that you have to get used to." Jaden said.

"Well, he was right about that. Bakura's attitude does take a little getting used to." Yami said.

"Jaden, could you get on with it?" Seto asked.

"Well, first I think that you should know Uncle Heba and Uncle Atemu lied to you. There's some things they really didn't want any of you to know." Jaden said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"I think they were afraid of what you would do if you knew, and that you would do something that would only end up hurting Dad." Jaden said.

"Jaden, my marriage with Yuugi may have fallen apart, but I would never do anything to hurt him for any reason." Yami said.

"I hope you still feel that way after I tell you everything. First, one of you should look at this." Jaden said, holding out a piece of paper.

Since Seto was the closest one to him, he took the paper and looked at it. "It's Sunni's birth certificate." Seto said.

"Why does that matter?" Jou asked.

Seto's eyes widened. "Heba said that Sunni was is child." Seto said.

"He did." Marik said.

"According to this, Yuugi is Sunni's father." Seto said.

There was a stunned silence that followed.

"Sunni is Yuugi's kid?" Jou asked.

Seto nodded.

"Why did Heba say that Sunni was his child then?" Ryou asked.

"Hold on. Sunni's four, right?" Bakura asked.

Jaden nodded.

"Then, Yuugi cheated on me?" yami asked. He had never believed that something like that would happen.

"No, Yami. Yuugi didn't." Seto said.

"Then that would mean that Sunni's Yami's kid, too." Marik said.

"That's the point. Sunni is you son, Yami." Seto said.

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.

"Then why the hell didn't Yuugi tell him?" Bakura demanded.

"That bastard! He never even told Yami." Marik said angrily.

There was a whistle, and everyone looked at Seto.

"Jaden, why didn't Yuugi tell him?" Seto said.

"He did, or tried to. I don't think you ever got this or wrote the other." Jaden said, holding up two other pieces of paper.

"What are those, Jaden?" Yami asked.

"A letter my dad wrote to you telling you that he was pregnant, and the other one was your response." Jaden said.

"I never got a letter from Yuugi after he left." Yami said.

"I know, but maybe you should read them. All of you should." Jaden said.

Yami took the letters from Jaden, and everyone else gathered around Yami so that they could read the letters.

The first letter read:

_Yami,_

_I know how badly tings ended between us, and I want you to know that I do still_

_love you and I always will, but I couldn't take the rumors and the whispers about _

_you and Vivian Wong anymore. That's why I left. I'm living with My brother in Osaka_

_wow, and I have a job at Osaka General Hospital. I adopted an eleven-year-old boy named _

_Jaden. Yami, I found out recently that I am pregnant, and I know they you are the father. Yami,_

_I don't know how you'll take this news, but I thought that you had a right to know that you do have_

_a child. You can reach me at brother's home for now. I want you to be part of our child's life, even if_

_there can't be anything between us. I love you, yami. I don't want you to forget that._

_Love, _

_Yuugi_

Yami didn't know what to think.

Yuugi had written him and told him about not only Sunni, but Jaden, too. He even had given him the phone number to Heba's home and his address if Yami wanted to contact him.

"I don't believe it. Yuugi really did write Yami." Marik said.

"Yeah. The date indicates that it was written about a month and a half after Yuugi left." Seto added.

"Dad found out while he was adopting me. He really wanted you to be a part of Sunni's life, but he thought you didn't love him, and that you didn't want to be a part of Sunni's life." Jaden said.

"But why did he think that? It wasn't true. If I had known, I would have been down here with him. I would have wanted to work things out with him." Yami said.

"You wanted that in the first place." Bakura said.

"Dad thought that's what you would have done, too. Read the second letter, It'll explain everything else." Jaden said.

Yami put the first letter down and started to read the second letter.

The second letter read:

_I don't give a damn about you or that stupid, child, Yuugi. I never loved you, and I regret_

_The fact that I ever married you. I'd rather you got rid of that child because I want nothing _

_To do with that child. I have no desire to ever see you or that bastards of a child again. Don't _

_Ever contact me again. I am going to start a new life with Vivian now that you are out of my life, so _

_Leave me and my soon-to-be wife alone. I'll have you arrested and that child killed if you ever contact me again. Don't even write or call me, bastard. _

_I never __want to see you __or t__hat child a day of my life. __Stay out of my life so that I can get on with my life without you disrupting._

_Yami_

No one could believe what they had just read.

"Who the hell wrote that pack of lies?! Yami would never have turned his back on Yuugi or his son!" Jou shouted.

Yami looked at Jaden. "Is-is this letter the reason why I never heard from Yuugi again?" Yami asked.

Jaden nodded.

"Dad was worried you would make good on the threat, and even though he suspected that you didn't wrote this letter, he just couldn't take the risk that that was how you really felt, so he decided to do what you ask and never contacted you again, no matter how much he wanted to." Jaden said.

"Jaden, I know things may have ended badly between them, but Yami would not have turned his back on Yuugi when he was having his child. In fact, Yami probably would have begged Yuugi to come back so that they could be a family." Seto said.

Jaden smiled. "Dad never really wanted leave, but all of the rumors and whispers behind his back just because too much for him, and he couldn't take it anymore. Dad left because he was slowly losing his sanity over what was going on. Dad left for his own well-being. Dad just needed to get away form all the whispering and looks people would give him when they'd see him." Jaden said.

"I never wrote this. I never even saw the letter that Yuugi wrote me. Someone else wrote this letter." Yami said.

"Dad suspected that, but he wasn't willing to take the risk, especially after Vivian Wong came here." Jaden said.

"She came here?" Yami asked.

Jaden nodded.

"What happened?" Ryou asked.

~Flashback~

_There was a knock on the door._

_Yuugi went and answered it and found Vivian Wong on the doorstep. Yuugi's eyes narrowed, and he said, "What do you want, Miss Wong?"_

_:Stay away from yami, you bastard. He's mine." Vivian hissed._

_"I haven't seen Yami since I left. I have no intention of going to see him." Yuugi said._

_"I know about that abomination of a child you have. You have an abortion now!" Vivian ordered._

_"This is my child, and I will not do what you say, bitch. Go away." Yuugi said._

_"You are not having my Yami's child!" Vivian shouted._

_"Yami known and wants nothing to do with him, so get out. Go back and let all the men between your legs, slut. Let them shove themselves into you and let one of them get you pregnant and screw up your life, but stay out of mine. I'm having my child, and you can't stop me, bitch." Yuugi said._

_"How dare you!" Vivian shouted, raising a hand to slap him._

_A hand grabbed hers, and Vivian looked to see Atemu._

_"If you don't get out of here, I will call the police and have you arrested for trespassing. Yuugi has not intention of going back to my brother. Get out or I will call the police, and I know that the chief of police will happily do it for me because he is my friend." Atemu said._

_"You don't have the right-" Vivian started._

_"You are on Yuugi's property and won't leave. That is trespassing. Now leave or I'll call the police." Atemu said._

_Vivian turned and stalked off but turned back and said, "Contact Yami again, and I'll kill you and that damn child of yours myself!" With that, she stalked off._

_Yuugi leaned against the doorframe. "I'm sick of this. I want her out of my life." Yuugi said._

_"I'll get a restraining order. She can't come near you without going to jail." Atemu said._

_Yuugi nodded. "Thanks, Atemu." Yuugi said._

~End Flashback~

"After that, Dad didn't hear from Vivian Wong ever again, and he never did try to contact you again. He assumed that you were happy with Vivian." Jaden said.

Yami growled. "That slut is getting on my last nerves! She destroyed my marriage and then threatens my child!" Yami said angrily.

"I'm willing to bet that Vivian intercepted the letter and wrote that letter back." Seto said.

"Oh, that woman's going to pay!" Bakura shouted.

"So, you were never with Vivian?" Jaden asked.

Yami shook his head. "Jaden, I had never stayed in a relationship longer than a few weeks before I met Yuugi. I never liked Vivian, and I never dated her. She became obsessed with me, and she tried to break Yuugi and me apart when we were dating and when we were engaged. She finally did break up our marriage by spreading lies constantly that we were sleeping together. I never wanted the marriage to end, but I guess Yuugi had had enough of all that. There was never anything between me and Vivian, but she's tried to get with me four the last four years. I finally had a restraining order put on her." Yami said.

"Dad's restraining order is still in effect, and Dad's is for him, me, and Sunni." Jaden said.

"Yuugi was prepared." Jou said.

"Dad wasn't taking any chances." Jaden said.

"Sunni seems to be a good kid." Ryou said.

"He is. He gets into trouble like all kids do, though." Jaden said.

"Does Sunni even know about me?" Yami asked.

"That you specifically are his dad, no, but Dad does tell him about you." Jaden said.

"He does?" the group asked.

Jaden nodded. "Sunni's always asked about his daddy, and Dad would tell him." Jaden said.

"What would he say?" Malik asked, curious.

"He never said anything bad. I really don't know specifically what Dad would tell him, but Sunni's always wanted to meet you." Jaden said.

"Then we should tell Sunni that Yami is his dad." Bakura said.

Yami thought about everything that had been said and said, "no."

"No?!" Bakura, Marik, Seto, Jou, Malik, and Ryou said.

"Yami, don't want Sunni to know you?" Jaden asked.

"Of course I do, Jaden. I'd like nothing more, but I need to think of Sunni right now. Yuugi's the only parental figure that Sunni's ever known. I think that it would be better for Sunni to hear that I'm also his father from Yuugi. We'll wait." yami said.

Jaden nodded. "Dad was right about you, Yami." Jaden said.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Dad said that you were a good man, and I know that he's right." Jaden said.

Yami smiled, glad that Yuugi didn't hate him.

Seto's eyes widened in sudden realization. "It was you!" Seto exclaimed.

Everyone jumped.

"What are you talking about, Seto?" Jou asked.

"It was you, Jaden. You called me at home and told me that Yuugi was in the hospital. You called us here." Seto said.

Jaden grinned guilty. "Yeah. It was me." Jaden said.

"Why did you call us?" Yami asked.

"Because I knew that Dad wanted you here. Dad's been wanted to see you again, and it's gotten worse lately. Over the last few weeks, Dad's been agonizing silently over whether or not he should call you." Jaden said.

"He wanted to?" yami asked.

Jaden nodded. "I called because I know that it's what Dad really wanted. I'm sorry for not telling you who I was, Mr. Kaiba, but I really didn't think that you'd believe me if I told you who I was at the time." Jaden said.

"No. I wouldn't have." Seto agreed.

"Jaden, when we were in the car, you said that you were surprised Yuugi still adopted you when he found about. Did you mean when he found he was pregnant?" Ryou asked.

Jaden nodded. "Dad had already started the adoption process when He found out." Jaden said.

~Flashback~

_"Jaden, there's something that I want to talk to you about?" Yuugi said, sitting with Jaden in Jaden's room at the foster care center._

_"What's that, Yuugi?" Jaden asked._

_"Well, you know how some men can have children?" Yuugi asked._

_Jaden nodded._

_"I just found out that I'm pregnant." Yuugi said._

_Jaden's face fell. "Oh. Congratulations. I guess you don't want to adopt me now." Jaden said, disappointed. He had thought that he would get adopted finally._

_Yuugi chuckled a little. "Actually, Jaden, I was planning on still adopting you. I was just going to make sure you would be okay with just having a little brother or sister in about eight months." Yuugi said._

_Jaden's eyes looked hopeful. "Does that mean that you still want to adopt me?" Jaden asked._

_Yuugi nodded. "It's up to you, Jaen. If you think that you can handle having a sibling, then I would love to adopt you." Yuugi said._

_"Yes!" Jaden exclaimed, jumping into Yuugi's arms and hugging him tightly. _

_Yuugi laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." Yuugi said._

_Jaden nodded. "Does this mean that you're my dad now?" Jaden asked._

_"As soon as the adoption is finalized, yes." Yuugi said._

_"Then, can I start calling you Dad?" Jaden asked._

_"If you want to." Yuugi said._

_"Thanks, Dad." Jaden said._

~End Flashback~

Jaden smiled. "I really thought that Dad would stop the adoption process after he found out, but he adopted me anyway, and I know that he considers me as much his son as Sunni." Jaden said.

"Yuugi's always had a big heart. It doesn't surprise that me that he did that. Once he makes a commitment to do something, he sees it through." Yami said.

"Dad spends as much time with me as he does with Sunni. He makes time for us and for us to spend together, just the three of us. He's a really incredible man." Jaden said.

"He always has been." Yami agreed.

They heard the door open and a moment later, "Jaden! What the hell ere you thinking?!

Everyone looked to see an obviously mad Heba and Atemu in the doorway to the living room.

* * *

I know. ANother cliffhanger, but that seemed like a good place to stop.

You'll see what Heba and Atemu do next chapter.

Leo and Yuesei may not come into it until Chapter 5.


	5. Understanding

Chapter 5- Understanding

"Uncle Heba. Uncle Atemu. What are you two doing here?' Jaden asked.

"What are we doing here? A better question is why are they here." Heba said, looking at the others.

"We were invited to stay here the night." Seto said.

"That's why we're here. Anzu told us that you invited them here. Are you out of your mind, Jaden?' Atemu asked.

"At least he's honest." Yami growled.

"Just what does that mean?" Heba asked.

"Jaden told us the truth that you two lied to us about." Bakura said.

"Please. You know that it's tourist season, and the chances of them finding a hotel this late of night was going to be almost impossible, and I didn't want them to have to spend the entire night searching for a hotel." Jaden said.

"That didn't mean that they needed to stay here, Jaden. You don't even know any of them." Heba said.

"Yeah, but at least Yuugi did teach him to be honest. You two obviously didn't think that we had a right to know the truth." Marik said.

"What truth would that be?" Heba asked.

Yami's crimson eyes darkened with anger. "The fact that Sunni is my son and Yuugi's, not either of yours." Yami said.

"Jaden, you shouldn't have told them that." Atemu said angrily.

"I know why you two did what you did, but it's not right. Lying isn't going to solve anything." Jaden said.

"What are you trying to do, Jaden? Gove Yami something that he can use to hurt Yuugi even more?" Heba asked.

"I don't have any intention of doing anything that could hurt Yuugi, and I resent the fact that you think I would." Yami said.

"I really couldn't care less what you say. None of it is the truth. You cheated on him with that woman, and you wrote that letter saying that you didn't want anything to do with Yuugi or Sunni and even threatened them. Your child!" Atemu said so loudly that everyone cringed.

"I didn't even know that Yuugi was pregnant! I never saw that letter until Jaden showed it to me today, and I did NOT write that letter back. I would never have said something like that to Yuugi!" Yami exclaimed.

Before anyone else could say anything, a small voice said, "Jaden."

Everyone looked to see Sunni standing at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

Jaden walked over and kneeled in front of Sunni. "What's wrong, pal?"

"I can't get back to sleep." Sunni said.

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"When will Papa come home?" Sunni asked.

Jaden didn't know how to respond to the question.

"Is Papa going to be okay?" Sunni asked.

"Hey, don't you worry about him. Dad's going to be just fine. He should be able to come home soon." Jaden said.

Atemu and Heba glanced at each other, knowing that once Sunni woke up in the middle of the night, chances were that he was not going to go back to sleep if Yuugi wasn't around.

"Tell you what, Sunni. You go on back upstairs to bed and I'll be up in a minute to read you a story okay?" Jaden asked.

Sunni nodded and went back upstairs.

Jaden turned around and said, "Do you think that you can all stop arguing? The yelling is probably what woke him up."

"Don't worry, Jaden. We'll keep it down." Atemu said.

"Try not to kill each other, either. I'd rather not come down to a bloodbath. I doubt that Dad would appreciate having blood stains on his carpet." Jaden said.

It was unavoidable.

Everyone started laughing at that remark.

Jaden smiled as he walked up the stairs.

"Jaden always manages to make a person laugh in a stressful situation." Atemu said.

"He seems like a good kid." Yami said.

"He is. At least, Yuugi helped him become one." Heba said.

"I know you two are not on the best of terms with Yuugi, but we can sit down and have a calm, rational discussion?" Seto asked.

"If for no other reason than for Yuugi's sake." Ryou added.

Heba sighed. "Since I know that Yuugi would want to, all right." Heba agreed.

The group sat down on the couches and seats.

"What did you want to know?" Atemu asked.

"What happened when Yuugi got here?' Yami asked.

"He didn't call or anything. He just showed up. Atemu and I had actually just started living together." Heba said.

"So, you two really are together?" Jou asked.

"Yes. We've been together about five years. " Atemu said.

"Anyway, he was real upset. I couldn't turn him away. He was my brother. After he calmed down, he told us what had happened." Heba said. He glanced over at Atemu and said, "He was real surprised to find out that Atemu was your older brother, Yami."

"I told him about you, but he had never met you." Yami said.

"I know. I think it surprised Yuugi that I ended up with him." Heba said.

"Anyway, I knew that Yuugi had a medical degree. I had been At Osaka General for two years, so I was able to help him get a job there. Yuugi decided that he wanted to adopt a child and went to an adoption agency. That was where he met Jaden. When it was clear he would Jaden, Heba and I started to help him find a house. He wasn't too keen on this big of a place, but we were able to convince him to." Atemu said.

"That letter he got really made him upset. He was depressed about for almost a month before he finally was able to move past it. Atemu and I helped out a lot with everything." Heba said.

"Then Yuugi's doing all right?" Jou asked.

"Yeah. He's a great Dad to Jaden and Sunni. It amazes me how he juggles work, both kids, Jaden's school functions, and having free time." Heba said.

"Yuugi was always good at multitasking." Yami said.

"That would be why Yuugi was the one always planning your parties and everything while being able to handle everything else being thrown at him, too." Malik said.

"Yeah. You can't multitask to save your life, Yami." Bakura added.

Yami growled. " I know that. I have never been able to multitask. It's just hard for me to do a lot of tings at one time." Yami said.

"Then, has Yuugi been doing all right?" Ryou asked.

Heba nodded. "It took a little bit, but he did. Anzu was around, and he helped out a lot." Heba said.

"What was Anzu to Yuugi all these years?' Seto asked.

"Look. We all knew that Anzu was in love Yuugi. She admitted that and would still admit that today. Yuugi doesn't feel the same way, has never felt the same way, and will never feel the same way. Anzu knows that and has accepted that there will never be anything more between them than friendship. Anzu supported him through the tough times and was someone that he could turn to when he needed to talk." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and apparently badmouthed me to Jaden, along with you two." Yami said.

Heba sighed. "Yami, Yuugi wasn't sure what to think, but I did believe it, and yes, I did do that. Of course, Yuugi made us all stop that fast. He really chewed us up for that. Jaden didn't really listen to us anyway. He always believed Yuugi over anyone else." Heba said.

"He obviously did since he was willing to call and tell us about Yuugi's injuries." Seto said.

"Jaden called you." Atemu said.

The group glared at Seto.

"Oops. Sorry." Seto said.

"Look. Jaden told us that Yuugi had been wanting to call us and see us, but hadn't. Jaden called us because he knew Yuugi would have wanted us there." Yami said.

They suddenly heard crying.

"Uh-oh. Looks like Seth's awake. I'd better go get him." Jou said, getting up to go get him.

"Don't bother. I've got him." Jaden said, walking down the stairs with Seth.

"Thanks, Jaden. I would have come and got him." Jou said.

"I know. I was on my way down anyway." Jaden said, handing Seth to Jou.

"Thanks." Jou said, starting calm Seth down.

"Can I take it that you have all calmed down?' Jaden asked.

"Yes." Heba said.

"Then can we please put this behind us?" Yami asked.

"No because I'm not entirely convinced that you didn't chest on my brother or that you didn't see the letter Yuugi wrote or that you didn't wrote that one." Heba said.

"If I had wanted anything to do with her, why would I have put a restraining order on her?" Yami asked.

"You put a restraining order on her?" Atemu asked.

Yami nodded. "She has been harassing me, stalking me, and trying to push me in dating her for four years, and I finally got sick of it. I had had one of my lawyers be ready for if I decided to get one, and he had it done before lunch today." Yami said.

"You should have got it a long time ago. That slut deserves it." Seto said.

"Why do you call her a slut?" Atemu asked.

"Because she is in the business world. She has slept with so many executives, presidents, and so on in corporations that it's ridiculous. I think that Yami was the first person who didn't fall for her seduction, and she became obsessed with getting him. That's why she'd lie about all those affairs that she said she had with Yami." Seto said.

"She's been after him for over eight years, and she still is after him, but hat hasn't stopped her from continuing to sleep around. She's had six abortions on three years." Bakura said.

"That is the definition of a slut." Atemu said.

"Yeah. It is, and if this woman ever comes near me again, I'm going to have her thrown in jail. If she could have been out in jail for breaking up my marriage, I would have done that." Yami said.

"Jaden, did you get Sunni to go back to sleep?" Heba asked.

"After five stories, yes. I hate when Dad's not here. I could have gotten him to go to sleep much faster than I did." Jaden said.

"Well, it's after two in the morning, so I suggest that we all go to bed." Seto said.

"I guess we had better head home, Heba." Atemu said.

"It's late, so why don't you two just stay here tonight? You're room's still open." Jaden said.

"DP you two stay here often?" Yami asked.

"If we late here, Yuugi will usually ask us to stay here, and we usually do. We're both too tired to do anything, much less driven, so I agree that we need to go on stay here and go to bed." Atemu said.

Everyone started to go upstairs.

"Yami, can I talk to you fro a minute?' Heba asked.

"Sure." Yami said, worried.

Everyone else went on upstairs.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Yami asked.

"Yami, do you swear to me that you never cheated on my brother, and that you didn't know about Sunni?" Heba asked.

"Heba, I swear to you that I didn't. I never even thought about another person. I haven't dated since Yuugi and I divorced, and I have never been with anyone either. I loved Yuugi, and I still do. I never got that letter and never knew about Sunni. If I had known about him, I would have been here. I would have asked Yuugi if we could work something out, and even if we couldn't, I would have been here for Yuugi and Sunni. Jaden, too." Yami said.

"Yami, how did Vivian Wong find out that Yuugi was pregnant then?" Heba asked.

"I honesty don't know, but I suspect that she got that letter before I could read it and wrote Yuugi back, hoping to keep us apart for good. Jaden told us about bow she came here. I wish that I could get rid of that woman somehow." Yami said.

"Maybe we can all do that. Just promise me one thing." Heba said.

"What's that?' Yami asked.

"Please don't try to take Sunni from Yuugi. I don't think that he could handle something like that happening to him." Heba said.

"Heba, I don't want to hurt Yuugi like that. Yes, I'd like to be a part of Sunni's life now, but I won't do that. I'll work something out with Yuugi." Yami said.

"If my brother does want to try and get together with you again, I' warning you that I'll kill you if you hurt him again." Heba said.

"I understand. It won't happen." Yami promised.

"Good. Yuugi can't handle another blow like that. Are you planning to tell Sunni?" Heba asked.

"No. I think that Yuugi is the only one with the right to tell Sunni that." Yami said.

"You know, Yami. I'm beginning to think that I was wrong about you. You seem to be a great guy." Heba said.

"I just hope Yuugi thinks that." Yami said.

Heba nodded. "We should go to bed. We've both had a long day." Heba said.

Yami nodded in agreement and followed Heba upstairs.

* * *

Around five in the morning, Yami went downstairs because he had woken up and was finding it hard to all back asleep. He was startled to find Jaden in the living room. "Jaden, what are you doing up?" Yami asked.

Jaden sighed. "I couldn't sleep really well. I finally just got up." Jaden said. He looked down at the mug he was holding. "Dad's always the first one up. It's weird not having him around." Jaden said.

"He'll be back soon. Yuugi's a real strong person. He's going to be just fine, Jaden. You don't need to worry about that." Yami said.

"I know. Dad's just the first person who ever acted like he really cared about me. I just don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to him." Jaden said.

"Yuugi is going to be fine." Yami assured him.

Jaden's eyes started to tear up. "I just don't understand why anyone would want to hurt my dad. He's such a great man. He's never done anything to hurt anyone. He took an oath to help people. That's why he wanted to be a doctor. H wanted to help people. I don't' understand why someone wants to hurt him." Jaden said, starting to cry.

Yami out an arm around Jaden, who accepted the comfort. "I don't know who did this, but I'm going to find out, and whoever did is going to pay, too." Yami said.

Jaden pulled away and said, "Yami, do you think that Vivian Wong is vindictive enough to do something like that?"

"Yes, I think she is, and yes, she is at the top of my suspect list." Yami said.

"She'll use her father's position to get it of this." Jaden said.

"I'll find a way to make sue that she doesn't get away with it." Yami said.

"That's a nice thought, but do you think that you'll be able to pull off something like that?" Jaden asked.

"Trust me, Jaden. If you think that Vivian can be vindictive, then you have seen nothing yet. When someone hurts someone that I care about, they are going to pay, and if it takes all the money I have, I'll make sure that she is put in jail for what she's done if she did do this." Yami said.

"I hope she does get what she deserves if she did." Jaden said.

"You're not the only one." Yami said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba heard the conversation between Yami and Jaden.

"What do you think, Heba?" Atemu asked.

"I think we were wrong about Yami, and that he'll find out who did this, and if it was Vivian, he is going to make her regret ever going after my brother." Heba said.

"I think that Jaden and Sunni are in good hands if Yami stays here." Atemu said.

"So do I. We need their help if we're going to get her." Atemu agreed.

* * *

The hit man sat in the park, waiting for his employer.

"Did you do it?' a female voice asked.

"Yeah. I shot him, but he survived somehow." the hit man said.

The woman slapped him. "You idiot! They might find a way to trace this back to me!" she cried.

"It's not my fault, Vivian. I did what you told me and shot the guy. The doctors saved him." the hit man said.

Vivian glared at him. "I am no going to jail because of that bastard. I could have had a happy life with my Yami if he hadn't gotten in my way." Vivian said.

"So go after the guy. That Yami Sennen is in Osaka where the guy I shot is." the hit man said.

"I believe that I will. Here's your money." Vivian said, throwing the bag on the bench.

The hit man set his gun down and reached for the bag of money.

Vivian took the gun and shot the hit man in the head.

The hit man was dead before he hit the ground.

Vivian grabbed the bag of money and started off. "If I can't have Yami, then no one will, and I will kill Yuugi if that's the only way to keep Yami from being happy, and I'll kill that bastard of a child, too. No one is going to keep my Yami from me." Vivian swore.

* * *

I know that by now you all hate Vivian. She'll be casuing a bit of trouble soon.

Leo and Yuesei should be in the next chapter, too.

R&R.


	6. Kidnapping and More Surgery

Chapter 6- Kidnapping and More Surgery

The following morning, everyone gathered downstairs to eat breakfast.

"I really hope that one of you know how to cook because I don't know how to cook at all." Jaden said.

"Well, I could try." Heba said.

"No!" Atemu and Jaden exclaimed at the same time.

Sunni giggled at the look on the two older ones faces.

"What does that mean?" Heba asked, glaring at the two.

"Heba, I'm sorry, but you cannot cook to save your life. The last time you tried to cook was when Yuugi was still living with us, and you would have burned the house down had he not been there to stop the fire." Atemu said.

Heba blushed.

"That was dumb." Bakura said.

"I seem to remember you setting the oven on fire when we first started dating, Bakura." Ryou said.

Bakura glared at his husband.

"Okay. Seriously. Who's going to cook?" Jaden asked.

"I will." Ryou said and went into the kitchen.

"He's a great cook. Don't worry about that." Malik assured them.

Sunni tugged on Jaden's sleeve.

"What is it, Sunni?" Jaden asked.

"Are we going to see Papa today, Jaden?" Sunni asked.

"Yeah. We are. You don't need to worry about that." Jaden said.

"As soon as we eat, we'll go there." Atemu added.

"Yah!" Sunni exclaimed.

"Energetic, isn't he?" Marik asked.

"Always is." Heba said.

Yami tapped Atemu on the shoulder and said, "Atemu, can we talk a minute?"

Atemu nodded and followed Yami outside the room.

"Should we be worried?" Jou asked.

"I don't think so." Seto said.

"How can you be sure?" Bakura asked.

"I just don't think that they're going to fight, that's all." Seto said.

* * *

"What is it, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"We ended things between us on a bad note, and I think that maybe we should try to fix things." Yami said.

"What brought this on?" Yami asked.

"I've seen how close Yuugi and Heba. I think that you've probably seen that, too." Yami said.

"Yes, I have." Atemu agreed.

"You and I used to be like them when we were kids, before that argument you had with Dad. I'd like for us to try and get that back. I hate that things are so awkward between us." Yami said.

"So do I. I agree that we need to try and start over, but I'm going to go ahead and warn you that I look at Yuugi as a brother, and if you hurt him, I will kill you." Atemu said.

"I have had so many people tell me that already it's not funny." Yami said.

"I'm just warning you. I think that Heba would beat me to it, anyway." Atemu said.

Yami nodded.

"Guys, breakfast is ready!" Ryou called.

"Come on. We'd better go eat." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and followed after him.

* * *

After breakfast, the group got ready to go to the hospital.

Seto's cell phone rang, and he took it out. "Hello." Seto said.

"_Seto, it's Leo. Yuesei and I will be at the airport in about an hour._" Leo said.

"Okay, Leo. One of us will be there to meet you." Seto said and hung up the phone.

"Leo, as in our cousin Leo?' Atemu asked.

"Yeah. Once he heard that we were here, he called me, and I explained the situation to him. Leo and Yuesei said that they were going to be here. One of us just have to meet them at the airport in an hour." Seto replied.

"Well, whoever it is might be might want to go now. Believe me. With the traffic that you'll have on the interstate, it'll take you at least an hour to get there." Atemu said.

"I'll go." Marik said.

"I'll go with him." Malik added.

"Maybe they should talk Dad's car. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind it." Jaden suggested.

"He's right. Yuugi wouldn't care." Atemu agreed.

Heba got the keys and handed them to Marik. "Wreak the car, and I'm not going to stop Yuugi from committing murder." Heba said.

"Let's go." Yami said, a little anxious to get to the hospital.

Everyone left the house with Marik and Malik going to the airport, and everyone else going to the hospital.

* * *

After arriving at the hospital, Atemu went to talk to the nurses about Yuugi.

"Oh. Dr. Sennen. I didn't think your shift started for another two hours." the nurse said.

"It doesn't. I'm here because my boyfriend's' brother is here, and I'm actually checking on him." Atemu said.

"Yuugi Mutou, right?" the nurse asked.

Atemu nodded.

The nurse got out the file and handed it to Atemu. "There was already someone that has come here asking about him." the nurse said.

Atemu looked up quickly. "Who?" Atemu asked.

"A woman. I believe that her name was Vivian Wong." the nurse said.

Atemu tensed at the name and worried about what she might have done had she seen him. "Did she see him?" Atemu asked.

"No. Dr. Moransen would not permit it because she had no family ties, and the only one who could have authorized for her to see him was his brother. She got very angry and pitched a fit , but Dr. Moransen had security escort her out because she was disrupting the hospital." the nurse said.

"Thanks you." Atemu said, handing the folder back to the burse. He walked off and quickly found the others.

"Hey. How's Yuugi?' Yami asked.

"Jaden, could you take Sunni to the playroom? It might be a few minutes before we can see Yuugi." Atemu said.

"Sure thing." Jaden agreed. He took Sunni's hand, and the two left to go to the playroom.

"Atemu, what's wrong?" Heba asked.

"The nurse told me that Vivian Wong was here earlier because she wanted to see Yuugi." Atemu said.

"What?!" was the collective response.

"Why did she even want to see him?' Bakura asked.

"For that matter, how did she even know? Outside this town, no one knew about Yuugi being here except for us, and that's just because Jaden called and told us." Seto said.

"She must have had him shot. Probably hoped that it would kill him." Jou said.

"Which means that she came here to finish what she started." Bakura said.

"Did she see him?" Yami asked worriedly.

"No. Thankfully, this hospital has a wing specifically for patients who are in a coma, which is what Yuugi's listed as right now. Only the next of kin can authorize for non-family members to see him. Since Heba's the one listed, Vivian couldn't get in to see him until Heba said it was okay. The nurse said that Vivian pitched a fit because she wasn't allowed to see him." Atemu said.

"She didn't, did she?" Ryou asked.

"No. As I said before, she didn't see him. Dr. Moransen was the doctor on duty last night. I relieve hi in two hours. Dr. Moransen is a stickler for the rules, and he would have followed protocol. Actually, because of her fit, Dr. Moransen had her removed from the building." Atemu said.

"At least she couldn't see him." Jou said.

"Maybe we should keep Jaden and Sunni close by. If she's that vindictive, then chances are that she might go after either one of them in order to get to Yuugi." Heba said.

* * *

Jaden and Sunni had gotten near the playroom when two large men came out.

"Excuse me." Jaden said, trying to get around them.

"Not so fast, kid." one said.

He grabbed Jaden and slammed him against eh wall.

"Sunni, run!" Jaden ordered.

Sunni turned and ran.

"I'll get him!" the other said.

"Forget it. We'll take this one." the man said.

Jaden tried to get away, but the man was way too strong for him.

The man hit Jaden and knocked him before the two men left the hospital with Jaden in tow.

* * *

Sunni ran back to where he knew his uncles were, crying. "Uncle Heba!" Sunni cried.

Heba turned around to fins the small child running to him in tears. "Sunni, what's wrong?' Heba asked, picking Sunni up.

"Two men were near the playroom. One of them grabbed Jaden. He told me to run and I did." Sunni said.

"Stay here." Atemu said, running off with Yami behind him.

The two came to the playroom and found no sign of Jaden.

"There's no sign of him." Yami said.

Atemu looked down and noticed a necklace with a circular charm on it. "Oh-no." Atemu said, reaching down and picking up the necklace.

"Atemu, what is it?" Yami asked.

"This is Jaden's. Yuugi have it to him for his twelfth birthday. Jaden never takes it off for that fact." Atemu said.

"Those men kidnapped Jaden." Yami said.

"Go back to the others and keep an eye on Sunni. I think that Heba was right about Vivian. She wanted them kidnapped. She might have them go after Sunni again." Atemu said.

Yami nodded and went back down the hall.

Atemu ran down the hall and nearly ran into a doctor.

"Atemu, what are you doing?" the doctor asked.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Moransen. My boyfriend's oldest nephew, Jaden, was kidnapped. I'm sure he was." Atemu said.

"Here. In my hospital?' Dr. Moransen asked.

Atemu nodded. "Were the cameras near the playroom on?' Atemu asked.

"Yes. They were come with me." Dr. Moransen said.

The two went off.

* * *

Yami rejoined the others.

"Yami, where's Jaden?' Heba asked.

"I don't know. Atemu and I think that he was kidnapped." Yami replied.

"It has to be Vivian." Jou said.

"That bitch is really starting to get on my nerves." Bakura spat.

Sunni tightened his grip on Heba as he started crying again.

"Hey. Don't worry, Sunni. We're going to find Jaden, and everything is going to be all right." Heba said.

"What will Papa say, though? He's going to be angry." Sunni said.

"It'll be fine. We're going to find Jaden, Sunni. You don't have to worry about that." Yami said.

Seto closed his cell phone. "I have my investigation team on their way. They'll look over everything on their way here." Seto said.

"You have one of the best investigation teams in the country." Bakura said.

"Which is why I called them in. If anyone can find out where she has him, they can." Seto said.

Leo, Yuesei, Marik, and Malik walked up to them then.

"Guys, what's going on?' Marik asked.

"Jaden was kidnapped. We think that Vivian might have done it." Ryou said.

"That woman needs to be stopped." Malik said.

"Where's Atemu?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Yami said.

"I'm right here." Atemu said. He was holding a tape.

"What's going on?" Heba asked.

"This is video footage of what happened in the hall. Apparently, the men didn't know that there was a security camera in the hall." Atemu said.

"Do you have any idea who they are? I mean, can you see the man's faces?" Jou asked.

"These two were not very smart since we can. Dr. Moransen gave me a copy of the tape. He has to call the police. It's part of the hospital's rules, but there wasn't a rule against giving this to me." Atemu said.

Seto took the tape from Atemu. "I have my investigation team on their way. They'll want to take a look at it. It might help them to find out where these men took Jaden." Seto said.

Dr. Moransen ran up and said, "Atemu, I need you to come with me now.

Before Atemu could ask why, Dr. Moransen had grabbed Atemu by the arm and dragged him off.

"What was that all about?" Yuesei asked.

"I don't know." Heba replied.

Leo looked at Sunni and then at Yami. "Yami, come with me a moment.: Leo said. He grabbed his cousin by the arm and pulled him away along with Yuesei.

"Leo, what-" Yami started.

"Who is that child that Heba's holding?" Leo asked.

Yami sighed. "He's mine, Leo. Mine and Yuugi's." Yami said.

"Yami, did you know that you had a son?" Yuesei asked.

"No, I didn't know about him. Yuugi had sent a letter, but Vivian got it and wrote a response saying I didn't want anything to do with Yuugi or the child. Yuugi never tried to contact me again, He thought that was what I thought. Vivian also went to see him after the letter thing and came here and threatened him. She told him that she and I were now together." Yami said.

"But you've never given here a reason to think that you wanted anything to do with her. In fact, you threatened her most of the time." Leo said.

"I know. She wanted to make sure that Yuugi stayed away from me. She knew that if Yuugi thought I hated him and the child, then I would be hers. I think she knows that now, and had Yuugi shot, and she just had Yuugi's adopted son, Jaden, kidnapped." Yami said.

"Okay. We need to find her and fast." Leo said.

"Chances are that she might go after your son." Yuesei said.

"I know. We already figured that she's go after Sunni. We're not leaving him alone." Yami said.

"Okay. How's Yuugi?" Leo asked.

"He's still unconscious as far as I know." Yami said.

"Well, at least he doesn't have to know about this yet." Leo said.

* * *

Dr. Moransen took Atemu into Yuugi's hospital room.

"What happened?' Atemu asked, noticing the erratic heart rate and the paleness of his face.

"We think there may be some bleeders. We need to go back in, but we're going to need permission." Dr. Moransen said.

"What exactly happened?" Atemu asked.

"He starred crashing, and we did a blood culture. We think that either his injuries have reopened, or we missed something." Dr. Moransen said.

"Okay. I'll go talk to Heba and tell him what's going on." Atemu said. He turned and left the room.

* * *

"Okay. So, how do we find Jaden?" Jou asked.

"Vivian has to know that you are all here in Osaka. My guess is that she didn't take Jaden from here. She'd want to stay close so she can hear exactly what is going on." Leo said.

"Where would she gone, though? Vivian has no ties to Osaka. At least none that we know of." Seto said.

"And what we do know is what we know in the business world, which is mostly her reputation for being a slut and a home wreaker." Marik said.

Atemu appeared and said, "Heba, I need to talk to you."

Heba could tell that it was something about Yuugi.

"Heba, I'll take Sunni." Ryou said.

Heba nodded and set Sunni down, saying, "Sunni, stay with Ryou for a few minutes."

Sunni nodded and went with Ryou.

"What's going on, Atemu?" Heba asked.

"It's Yuugi. We've got a problem." Atemu said.

"What problem?" Heba asked.

"We know that he's bleeding internally. We don't know if it was from something we missed or if his injuries have just reopened." Atemu said.

"Can you save him?" Jou asked.

"Yes, but Heba has to give us permission to do surgery." Atemu said.

"If this is the only way, then do it." Heba said.

"All right." Atemu handed Heba the paper, which he signed. "We'll do the surgery now." Atemu said and started off.

Yami caught up with him and said, "Atemu."

"What is it, Yami?" Atemu asked, turning to face him.

"You just concentrate on helping Yuugi. We'll find Jaden." Yami told him.

Atemu nodded. "Keep Sunni save while you're at it." Atemu told him.

"I will." Yami said.

Atemu nodded and walked off.

Yami sighed. 'You have to survive this, Yuugi. You have to.' Yami thought.

* * *

Jaden woke up groggy and with a bad headache. 'Oh, man. That hurts.' Jaden thought. He looked around and noticed he was in a small room. He found the door and tried to open it, bit found the door locked. 'Great. I just hope that they didn't catch up to Sunni.' Jaden thought. He heard voices outside and pressed his ear against the door to listen.

"You idiots! You were supposed to captured the little bastard, not this one." a female voice said.

"You just said Yuugi Mutou's kid. We didn't realize he had two." a male voice said.

"Yuugi was married to Yami for only four years. Their son couldn't have been older than eight, you moron!" the female voice hissed.

"Look, Vivian. This guy will probably be just as upset when he finds out this id is missing, so you've still got a way to get to him." a second male voice said.

"I didn't want to capture that brat! I wanted him dead! I wanted to kill him with my bare hands." Vivian said.

"Why kill a little kid, though? It's not like he did anything to you." the first man said.

"That bastard is the reason for all this. If I had just killed Yuugi from the start, I would already be with Yami." Vivian said.

"Do you want us to go back and get the kid?' the second asked.

"No. They'll be guarding him now that they know someone kidnapped that teenage brat, but it doesn't matter. Yuugi will never know what happened to his oldest." Vivian said.

"What are you going to do with him?" the first asked.

"I don't know. I'll leave him loved in that room for now. Let's see what he thinks of his father when he's locked in there for several days." Vivian said.

They continued to talk, but Jaden couldn't make out what they were saying because the voices were moving further away from him.

Jaden slid down the door and sat down, putting his head in his hands. 'What do I do? She's going to let me die in here, but she's not turning me against Dad. I know that this isn't his fault. He wouldn't have let this happen if he could help it. She must be the one who had Dad shot.' Jaden thought. He sighed and leaned his head back. 'At least I know Sunni is safe, though. Yami won't let her get his son.' Jaden thought, confident he was right about Yami.

* * *

I know. You beyond want to kill Vivian.

They'll figure where Jaden might be in the next chapter.

R&R.


	7. Planning

Just so you know, this chapter will repeat some stuff, so bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 7- Planning

The group had gone back to Yuugi's home to start working on what they were going to do.

Jou, Ryou, and Malik were upstairs in Sunni's room with Sunni and Jou.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura didn't want the three getting involved in this anymore than they already were.

Heba had remained at the hospital to hear word about Yuugi as soon as the surgery was over.

Yami, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Leo, and Yuesei sat in the living room discussing what they could do.

"We know that Vivian had to hire these guys. Think there might be a paper trail?" Bakura asked.

"Unlikely. Vivian may be an annoying, sniveling, conniving bitch, but I think that she's smart enough to know that if she leaves a paper trail, that's all that will be needed to send her to jail." Seto said.

"This is Vivian Wong that we are talking about. She is stuck up and completely self-absorbed. She thinks that every guy she comes across is supposed to fall for her, and when they don't, she does everything that she can to either get the guy in bed with her or destroy his marriage, as the case here is. She is no smart enough to realize that she could go to jail for everything that she has done. Vivian thinks that her father's money can keep her out of any kind of trouble. She doesn't realize just how damning a paper trial can be." Leo said.

"And I may have just found it." Seto said, looking at his laptop.

"What do you mean?' Yami asked.

"I just got this from my investigators. They have looked at that video tape Atemu gave us from the hospital. The two men that Vivian hired to kidnap them are people the work for her father. They must have done what she asked them to do." Seto said.

"Are they sure, though?" Yuesei asked.

"Very. In fact, they have matched the faces to that of the company employee records. There's no doubt." Seto said.

"Well, that gives a possible tie-in to Vivian, but the fact remains that we don't have enough to say for sure that Vivian had something to do with it or that she did have Yuugi shot." Leo said.

"Actually, a hit man was found dead in the park back home. Turns out the bullet they got from him matched the one that Yuugi was shot with." Seto said.

"Whoever killed that hit man probably shot Yuugi." Bakura said.

"Or the hit man was killed because he failed to kill his target." Leo said.

"Meaning?" Yami asked.

"Think about it. If Vivian found out that the hit man failed to kill Yuugi, she would have been beyond pissed off. I bet that she used the gun the hit man used to shoot Yuugi on him and then took the gun with her." Leo said.

"If she did, then she committed murder, but how do we prove that fact?" Seto asked.

"We find the gun. If she was stupid enough to keep it, that would be all the proof we needed." Marik said.

"Which brings us back to the problem of the fact that we need to find her to do all this." Leo said.

"Okay. Let's start with what we already know about the situation with her." Yuesei said.

"We know that she has been obsessed with Yami for over eight years and has been trying to get into bed with him in all that time." Bakura said.

"She lied about the affairs in hopes that it would break Yuugi and Yami apart, which eventually did four years ago." Marik added.

"She continued for the last four years to try and get with him, all which led up to Yami getting a restraining order put on her." Seto said.

"She got a letter that Yuugi had written to me four years ago to tell me that he was pregnant with my child, and he wrote a response which said that I didn't care about Yuugi or Sunni and that if he contacted me gain, I'd have Yuugi arrested and kill the child." Yami said.

"Jaden told us that Vivian had come to the house four years ago and told him that she and Yami were together and Yami wanted nothing to do with Sunni. She also practically ordered him to have an abortion, but he wouldn't. Atemu arrived and told her to leave or she would be arrested for trespassing. After that, Yuugi never tried to contact Yami again in the last four years." Seto said.

"After I put the restraining order on her, Vivian possible had Yuugi shot, hoping to kill him. Jaden called and told us that Yuugi had been shot and was in the hospital. He called us because Yuugi had been thinking about calling me, and Jaden thought that Yuugi would want me to be around." Yami said.

"We know that a hit man was killed, and we think that when Vivian found out that Yuugi hadn't died from the bullet and was so angry that the hit man had failed to kill Yuugi that she took the gun and shot the hit man." Bakura said.

"She then came here to Osaka and tried to get into the hospital room that Yuugi was in, most likely to try and finish the job while he was still unable to defend himself, but because of the hospital's police, she was forbidden to see him and even her temper tantrum didn't sway Dr. Moransen into letting her into the room, and she was escorted out of the hospital by security." Marik said.

"She must have been so angry that she called two of her father's employees and asked them to come there, and she ended up getting them involved in her revenge plans by telling them to kidnap Jaden and Sunni. We know it was both of them from the tape. Jaden's quick thinking allowed Sunni to escape, but he was still kidnapped." Yami said.

"Okay. So we know that Vivian has most likely done all this damage, but the question still remains that if she did not take Jaden from Osaka, where is he?" Leo asked.

No one had an answer.

"This doesn't make any sense, though. How did Vivian know that Yuugi had adopted Jaden in the first place?" Yuesei asked.

"The letter that Yuugi wrote me telling me that he was pregnant. In the letter, Yuugi was telling me a little bit about his life at the time. He told me in the letter that he had adopted Jaden. Vivian would have read that in the letter." Yami said.

"It would make sense." Seto agreed.

"Well, we may know all that she did and how she found out all that she did, but it's still not enough to go to the police." Yuesei said.

"I don't give a damn about the police right now. I'd rather find out where Vivian is holding Jaden so that we can go there and save him before she does anything to hurt him." Yami said.

"Okay. Why are you so worried about this kid when you don't have any connection to him?" Bakura asked.

"Because Jaden is a fifteen year old kid who had gotten caught up in something that could possible get him killed when he id nothing to deserve it. Yuugi was trying to give him a good home, and Vivian had to come in and mess everything up for him. Besides, I've always said that I still love Yuugi, and I do, and Jaden is important to Yuugi, and I don't want Yuugi to have to suffer because Vivian did something to him. Plus, Sunni obviously cares a great deal about Jaden, and I think that he would be devastated if something happened to him. And I have grown rather attached to him quickly. If it hadn't been for him, I might have never known that Sunni was my son or that Yuugi had been shot and then Vivian might have gone free." Yami said.

"He makes a point. We need to save Jaden because Jaden really has nothing to do with this." Leo agreed.

"And we once more return to the fact that we have no idea where Vivian is hold him, which makes it almost impossible to save him." Seto said.

* * * * * *

Jou, Ryou and Malik were sitting around with Sunni and Seth.

"I wish they would let us in on what they were talking about. We could help them with this." Malik said.

"Seto, Bakura, and Marik just want us all to remain safe regardless of what we thinks, and they're right. They know more about how to handle these kind of situations that we do." Ryou said.

"I guess I can see their point, but I really hope that we get Jaden before Yuugi wakes up." Jou said.

"Why?" Malik asked.

"I don't know what I would do if I knew someone had kidnapped Seth, and that there was nothing I could do find him. Yuugi might have a fit if he were to find out about this." Jou said.

Sunni walked over to them and said, "Can I ask something?"

"Sure, Sunni." Ryou said, pulling him into his lap. "What is it?'

"Are they going to find Jaden?" Sunni asked.

"Yes. They are. I know that you're scared, but I can assure you that they are going to do everything that they can to bring Jaden home. They're not going to let us down." Ryou said.

"I wish my daddy was here." Sunni said.

"You mean Yuugi?" Malik asked.

Sunni shook his head. "Not my papa. My daddy. Papa always tells me about him when I ask." Sunni said.

"Sunni, do you know who your daddy is?" Jou asked.

"No. I've never met him. Papa said that he was married to my daddy at one time, but that things didn't work out between them, and they ended up living apart. Papa said that my daddy loved me even though he wasn't around like Papa was." Sunni said.

"What did your papa tell you about your daddy?" Ryou asked.

"Papa always talked about him with this strange look in his eyes. Jaden said that he was lovesick, whatever that means." Jaden said.

Jou, Ryou, and Malik had to hold in their laughs. They knew the look. Yuugi always got that dreamy type look when he would talk about Yami, so they could understand that.

"What did he tell you about your daddy though?" Malik asked.

"Papa told me that my daddy was a strong and kind man who protected his family. Papa said that daddy used to be unwilling to open up to anyone, but Papa said that Daddy was always kind to him, and that he knew Daddy loved him a lot. Papa always said that my daddy was a good man who most people saw as unfriendly and mean. Papa said that Daddy would always be there when you needed him and that there was nothing that Papa wouldn't do for someone that he loved. Papa said that I would like my daddy. Papa says that I might get to meet my daddy on day." Sunni said.

"Do you want to meet your daddy?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, I do. I've always wanted to meet him." Sunni said.

"Well, you will get the chance to meet him someday if your papa said that you would. He's never lied." Ryou said.

"I know. Jaden always tells me to always believe my papa because he doesn't lie to people." Sunni said.

"Jaden's right. That's just the kind of person that he is." Malik agreed.

Sunni nodded.

* * * * * *

Yami had been outside the door and heard the conversation Ryou, Jou, and Malik had had with Sunni.

'Yuugi did tell Sunni about me. I guess I should have expected that. Yuugi wouldn't have hidden something like that from Sunni. Yuugi probably planned on letting Sunni meet me when he was older and able to understand what was going on.' Yami thought.

Yami turned and headed back down the stairs.

'I don't care what it takes. I am going to save Jaden and bring him because I can tell that Sunni needs him around more than anyone understands, and Yuugi would be devastated.' Yami thought.

"Are they okay?' Seto asked.

"Yeah. They're fine." Yami replied.

"Let's try and figure this madness out." Marik said.

"I want to hit something." Bakura muttered.

"I'll let you hit Vivian all you want once we find her." Yami promised.

"That include me?' Marik asked hopefully.

"Sure. You can both do what you want as far I'm concerned." Yami said.

"As long as you don't leave anything to connect what is done to her to yourselves, I don't care. She deserves it after everything that she has done." Seto said.

Leo sighed. "I don't like the idea, but I know that nothing I say will stop you. Just don't get caught." Leo said.

"What will Yuugi think of all this, though?" Yuesei asked.

"He won't like it, but I'm not sure that he would care since Vivian's put Jaden's life in danger." Yami said.

"We still need to find her." Seto said.

* * * * * *

Heba stood in the men's bathroom holding onto the sink. He had been into the bathroom to throw up twice, and he still felt nauseated. 'What in the world is wrong with me toady?' Heba thought. He left the bathroom to find himself facing Atemu. "Atemu, is Yuugi all right?" Heba asked.

"Yes. The stitching had become loosened, causing him to bleed out. We repaired it, so he should be all right. That's probably why he remained unconscious for so long. Now what's up with you?" Atemu asked.

"What do you mean?" Heba asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Heba. The nurse tells me that she's seen you in here twice in the last ten minutes and you look pale. What's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"I-really don't know, Atemu. I just feel sick and tired." Heba said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow, signaling that he didn't entirely believe Heba.

"I'm a little dizzy, too. I'm not sure what's going on." Heba said.

"How long as this been going on?" Atemu asked.

"A few days. I thought that it would pass, but I think that I might need to go and see my family doctor." Heba said.

"Actually, you could see one here. I think that we need to do a blood test." Atemu said.

"Why?' Heba asked.

"Heba, Yuugi had the exact same symptoms at the beginning of his pregnancy with Sunni. I think that you might be pregnant." Atemu said.

Heba's eyes widened. "You-you think so?" Heba asked.

Atemu nodded. "A blood test would tell us for sure." Atemu said.

"But Yuugi-" Heba started.

"He is still considered in a coma, but no one other than you can see him unless you give permission for them to see him, and I've told Dr. Moransen that if anyone wants to see Yuugi even after he gets out of the coma, that he have to get permission from Yuugi first because of the threat to his life." Atemu said.

Heba nodded. "All right." Heba agreed.

* * * * * *

Leo was looking through all the papers that they had about the situation and thinking about all that they had been told. 'Vivian is being vindictive in having Yuugi shot and kidnapping son and trying to kidnap the other. She wants to sick around to see what happens with Yuugi and wait for another chance to kill him while at the same time wanting to keep herself free from all blame. Where could see go to save herself. Where would no one think to look?' Leo asked himself. A sudden thought struck him. He took Seto's laptop and went through a few things on the internet and found exactly what he was looking for.

"Yami. Marik. Bakura. Yuesei. Seto. Come in here." Leo said.

All five came into the room.

"What is it, Leo?' Yami asked.

"I think I might have figured out where Vivian might be holding Jaden at." Leo explained.

"Where?" Seto asked.

"Think about this. Vivian had brought a lot of scandal on her family through her nightly activities, and there are several businessmen who have filed lawsuits again Vivian for harassment, stalking, and false information. She's even been arrested for trespassing." Leo said.

"What's the point?' Bakura asked.

"Well, think about it. Who did Vivian always go crying to when she was in trouble and who always bailed her out of every little thing that involved money? Who made the lawsuits disappear by paying the businessmen a lot of money to drop them?' Leo asked.

"Her father, Vincent Wong." Yami said.

"Exactly. Vivian always goes running to her father when she gets herself into any kid of trouble, and he always bails her out. I think that she sis the exact same thing again." Leo said.

"She has no reason to go to her father, though. She has not done anything to get in trouble with the law." Marik said.

"Right, but she has a kidnapped child with her, and she's using her father to keep anyone from finding out." Leo said, turning the computer around. "Look at what I found out." Leo said, taping the screen.

"Wong Incorporated. It's a warehouse." Yami said.

"It's abandoned."

They turned to find themselves looking at Atemu and Heba.

"That warehouse is abandoned. It has been for longer than I've been here, and I've lived here since I started my job, which has been almost nine years." Atemu said.

"That has to be it. Vivian must have took Jaden to that abandoned ware house that is owned by her father." Yami said.

"Then let's go there and give the bitch what she deserves." Bakura said.

"We have to be careful, though. Jaden could get hurt if we're reckless." Atemu said.

Bakura smirked. "That's why we don't use guns, Atemu. We use the element of surprise." Bakura said.

"And daggers if we need to." Marik added.

"I think that we had better go now." Leo said.

"He's right. We need to get Jaden away from her." Yami agreed.

* * * * * *

Jaden sat in the room with his eyes closed. He hadn't slept at all out of worry for his father and brother, and he was hungry. 'I hope that Dad and Sunni are all right. I don't want anything to happen to them.' Jaden thought. He heard voices again and listened.

"What do you mean you can't find out anything?!" Vivian screamed.

"look. We tried to get something out of that doctor, but he wouldn't tell us anything unless we were family, and he wanted proof that we were family. There was nothing we could do." the first male fro before said.

"I need to know how that bastard Yuugi is so I can know how to plan my next step!" Vivian screamed.

"Calm down. We did what we could. We even tried to sneak into the wing of the hospital that he was in, but there a re doctors and nurses crawling all over that area. We didn't get two steps into the wing before we were thrown out. There's just no way to get to him." the second male said.

"That's not good enough! I have to make sure that Yuugi is dead so that I can finally have Yami! As long as that bastard is alive, I can't get him to even look at me!" Vivian screamed.

'That's because Yami doesn't even like her. It wouldn't have mattered if Dad had come into the picture or not. Yami would never have fallen into her traps. From what the others said, all she does is try to get into the beds of men once and destroy their marriages. She even kills the children that she becomes pregnant with by these men just because all she wants is to have a good time and not want to ruin that with children.' Jaden thought.

"We're doing all that we can, but there is a limited amount of what we could do without overstepping the legal limits. We've already done that by kidnapping that kid. If we get caught, we could all get in trouble." the second man said.

"My father will protect you. Besides, they don't even know that I am here in Osaka. For all Yami knows, I am back in Domino with my father." Vivian said.

"Then how do we get to Yuugi Mutou to ensure that he is dead?" the first man asked.

"I'll figure it out, and if I have to use that son of his to get to him then so be it." Vivian said.

"How are you going to get to the little kid to do that?" the second man asked.

"I'm talking about the bastard child that Yuugi had with Yami. I'm talking about the adopted one we have locked up, you jackass!" Vivian hissed.

"Do you think that he'll hand his father over to you, though? What if the kid's loyal to his dad?" the first man asked.

"If he values his life, then he will. If he refuses to help me, then I will simply kill him. It will be his undoing if he refuses to hand his father over to me. Yuugi's not even his father. He just adopted him. I'm sure that he'd hand over Yuugi since he has no real tie to him." Vivian said.

'No, I won't. Yuugi may be my adopted father, but he's the only parental figure that I have ever had in my life. He's treated me like I was his real home. He's given me a home, a family, and a life. He's given me everything. I won't betray my dad. I would rather die than betray him. If it takes me dying to keep Dad and Sunni safe, then so be it.' Jaden thought, determined to remain loyal to Yuugi 'til the end.

* * *

There. Hope you liked it.

I wanted Jaden to be loyal.

The next chapter will have Yami and the others finding Jaden, Yuugi waking up and finding out that Jaden is missing, and Heba finds out if he's pregnant or not.

R&R.


	8. Rescue

Chapter 8- Rescue

"Atemu, I am going with you." Heba said.

"No, you are not." Atemu said.

"Atemu, Jaden is my nephew. There is no way in hell I am staying here when he's with that bitch. I have to help save him." Heba said.

"Heba, if there wasn't a chance that you might be pregnant, I'd say okay, but you might be, and if you are, something could happen while we there that could endanger the baby, so there is no chance that you are going. Besides, you're the one who has to make the medical decisions where Yuugi is concerned until he regains consciousness. You need to be reachable in case something happens with him, which I hope doesn't happen." Atemu said.

"Atemu-" Heba started.

"Sunni needs an adult around who he has been around his whole life. Yes, I do trust Jou, Ryou, and Malik to take care of Sunni, but I would feel better if you were here, too." Atemu said.

Heba sighed. "Just promise me that you'll bring Jaden home." Heba said.

"I will. I promise you that." Atemu said. He hugged Heba before adding, "You should go on to the hospital. If the surgery worked like it should have, Yuugi should have be waking up very soon."

Heba nodded and said, "Just be careful."

Atemu nodded before leaving.

Heba wrapped his arms around himself. 'Please bring Jaden home soon and let everything be okay. Our family needs some good news after everything that has happened.' Heba thought.

* * *

Atemu, Yami, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Leo left the house to go to the abandoned warehouse.

Leo didn't want Yuesei to be in any kind of danger, so he had told Yuesei to stay behind and look after the others.

"Okay. So we know what the plan is, right?' Leo asked, who was driving.

"Sure. We bust in and kill Vivian and anyone she has with here." Bakura said.

"Bakura." Leo said warningly.

"Fine. We sneak our way in and find Jaden. We get him out safely and call the police." Bakura grumbled.

"I still don't see why we can't kill her. After everything that has happened, she deserves to have at least a little pain inflicted on her." Marik said.

"Maybe, but the goal here is to get in and save Jaden. Nothing else." Yami said.

"He's right. Jaden's safety is the most important thing at the moment. We can worry about what to do about her after we're certain that Jaden is safe. She won't talk if she has had him moved somewhere else." Atemu added.

"Fine, but if someone attacks me, I'm going for the kill." Bakura said.

"Go ahead. No one here is going to try and stop you if someone attacks you." Leo said.

* * *

Yuesei, Heba, Jou, Ryou, and Malik walked into the hospital with Sunni hiding onto Heba's hand, and Jou holding Seth.

"Do you think that we'll be able to see Papa today, Uncle Heba?" Sunni asked.

"I'm sure that we can., Sunni. I'll go and find out." Heba replied.

"Oh. Mr. Mutou. I'm glad that you're here." Dr. Moransen said, coming up to Heba.

"Why? Is Yuugi all right?" Heba asked.

"Oh. Your brother is fine. He's awake now actually. He seems rather anxious to see his sons." Dr. Moransen said.

"Okay. Thanks." Heba said.

"He's been moved into a regular room in the east wing. He's in room 328." Dr. Moransen said.

"Thanks you." Heba said.

Dr. Moransen nodded and walked away.

"Heba, what are you going to tell Yuugi about Jaden?" Jou asked.

"The only thing I can tell him. The truth. I don't think that Yuugi would appreciate it if I lied about Jaden's safety like that." Heba said.

"Come on, Uncle Heba. I want to see Papa." Sunni said.

Heba smiled. "Okay. Let's go." Heba agreed.

The group went to the elevator and went to the third floor and walked until they reached the hall that Yuugi's room was on.

"Look. I'm going to talk to Yuugi alone for a moment." Heba said. He looked down and said, "Sunni, stay with them for a moment. I promise that you'll be able to see him after I talk to him."

"Okay, Uncle Heba." Sunni agreed.

Heba walked down the hall until he found room 328. Heba took a deep breath before he opened the hospital room and walked inside to find Yuugi sitting up in bed.

Yuugi looked and smiled when he saw Heba. "Hi, Heba. I'm glad to see you." Yuugi said.

"Hi, Yuugi. How are you feeling?" Heba asked.

"Okay, I guess. I know that Dr. Moransen said I was going to have to undergo some more surgery to regain the use of my legs, but I guess it's what I have to do." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. You had us all really worried. You went through two other surgeries as it is." Heba said.

"I know. Sorry I caused such trouble. Where are Jaden and Sunni at? I need to see them." Yuugi said.

Heba gulped. This is what he had been dreading. "Yuugi, Sunni's outside, and he wants to see you." Heba said.

"Then bring him in here." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, there's something that I need to tell you about Jaden." Heba said.

"What? He couldn't have slacked off that bad in school with me being out of it for a few days." Yuugi said.

"It's not that, Yuugi." Heba said. Heba sat on the edge of the bed and took Yuugi's hand in his.

Yuugi saw the worry in Heba's eyes and knew that something was wrong. "Heba, what's wrong? Where's Jaden?"

"Yuugi, earlier today, Jaden was kidnapped from the hospital." Heba said.

Yuugi starred wide-eyed at Heba before he shouted, "What?! Jaden was kidnapped!"

Heba cringed at the volume of Yuugi's voice. "Yuugi, calm down." Heba said.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? My son was kidnapped! There is nothing to be calm about!" Yuugi yelled.

"Yuugi, I know that you're upset, but everything is going to be fine." Heba said.

"Heba, I have no idea where my fifteen year old son is! How can you say that everything is going to be fine?' Yuugi asked, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

"Yuugi, I know that you're upset, but Atemu, Yami, Marik, Bakura, Seto, and Leo are going to get him back. They have a good idea where Jaden is, and they're going to get him back for you." Heba said.

Yuugi suddenly tense. "Heba, why did you say that Yami, Bakura, Marik, Seto, and Leo were with Atemu?" Yuugi asked.

Heba gulped. "Well, a lot has happened while you've been unconscious, Yuugi." Heba said.

"Start talking." Yuugi said.

"After you were shot, Jaden called Seto and told him that you were in the hospital. Yami, Seto, Jou, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik flew out here that same day. They wanted to find out what had happened, but Atemu and I were not willing to talk to them at first. Jaden offered to let them stay at your house last night. In the course of the night, Yami found out that Sunni is his son, that you adopted Jaden, and that you were doing well for yourself. We found out that Yami never got that letter you sent him four years ago to tell him that you were pregnant. Yami didn't know about Sunni until he arrived here. He didn't write that letter to you." Heba said.

"Then who did?" Yuugi asked.

"We think that Vivian Wong got the letter and wrote that answer and then flew here to see you in order to threaten you to keep you away from Yami. Yami hasn't been with anyone since your divorce. Anyway, we think that Vivian hired a hit man to kill you and when he didn't, she killed him and came out here. She tried to get the doctors to let her in your hospital room to see you, but because of policies here, only I could see you unless I let someone else see you. When that failed, she had two men who worked for her father try and kidnap Sunni and Jaden. They only got Jaden. Atemu, Yami, and the others finally figured out where he might be and are going to save him." Heba said.

"Vivian Wong was behind all this?" Yuugi asked.

Heba nodded. "She's been after Yami since your divorce, but Yami hasn't been with anyone in anyway, and I think that Seto and the others world attest to that." Heba said.

"Do they know that Jaden is there?" Yuugi asked.

"No. They're not positive, but I do know that they're very certain. Yuugi, they are going to do everything that they can to save Jaden. I promise you that." Heba said.

Yuugi nodded. "I hope you're right because I will never forgive myself if anything happens to my son." Yuugi said.

"Okay. Would you like to see Sunni now?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. I would." Yuugi said, wiping the tears from his face.

Heba went out of the room and returned a moment later with Sunni.

"Papa!" Sunni exclaimed, running and jumping onto the bed with Yuugi, hugging his father tightly.

"Hey, Sunni." Yuugi said, hugging his son back just as tightly.

"Are you going to be okay, Papa?" Sunni asked.

Yuugi smiled at the curious look on his son's face. "Yes, Sunni. I am going to be just fine. It may take a little while for me to get better, but I'll be just fine." Yuugi assured him.

"Um, Yuugi."

Yuugi looked up to see Jou, Ryou, Malik, and Yuesei standing with Heba. All four looked a little uneasy at being there.

"I hope you don't mind us being here, Yuugi." Jou said.

Yuugi smiled at them and said, "No, I don't mind, Jou. It's nice to see a familiar face." Yuugi said.

The remark made the four feel a little more at ease being in the room.

"You've certainly had a fun-filled life since you've been here, Yuugi, since you've been raising two kids." Ryou said.

"Yeah, I guess. I take it that you and Seth had a kid, Jou." Yuugi said, looking at Seth.

"Yeah. Seth's a year old now." Jou replied.

"What are they doing here?' a female voice asked.

The group looked to see Anzu standing in the doorway.

"Anzu, calm down. It's okay." Yuugi said. He let out sigh and said, "I want them to be here."

Anzu looked around uncertainly before saying, "Okay. Where's Jaden?" She had expected Jaden to be there once he found out that Yuugi was awake.

There was a deafening silence that followed her question.

"Anzu, Jaden was kidnapped from the hospital." Heba said.

"What?! What happened?" Anzu exclaimed. She was quickly told about what had happened that day. "Will they be able to find him?" Anzu asked.

"Yami said that they would find him. He promised he would." Sunni said.

"They will, Sunni. I have no doubt about that." Yuugi said.

Sunni nodded, looking up at Yuugi.

'I hope that our faith had not been misplaced.' Heba thought.

* * *

Leo parked the car in front of an abandoned building.

"Leo, this isn't the right warehouse." Atemu said.

"I know. If Vivian saw a car outside the warehouse, she might catch on and get Jaden out of there before we could do anything. Parking here will keep her from wising up. Let's go." Leo said, getting out of the car.

Atemu, Yami, Marik, and Bakura followed Leo along the path of the warehouses until they reached the one that had the name WONG INC. written on the outside.

"Let's hope that we can get in without much trouble." Atemu said.

The group walked up toward the warehouse.

Seto opened the front door only to have someone grab his arm and flip him so that Seto crashed onto his back. Seto looked up at he man and said, "Who are you? Vivian's bitch?"

"Depends on what you mean." the man said.

There was a tap on the man's shoulder, and he turned around only to have Leo punch him so hard in the face that he was knocked unconscious.

"Can we get on with this?' Leo asked.

The group continued on their way into the warehouse.

* * *

"Get that brat." Vivian told one of the two men with her.

"Sure thing." one said. He went and unlocked the room. He reached into the room and grabbed Jaden by the arm, dragging him out of the room. "Here's the kid." the man said, keeping his hold on Jaden.

"So, this is the brat that that bastard Yuugi Mutou adopted." Vivian said.

Jaden glared at her for calling Yuugi a bastard, but didn't say anything, knowing that it wouldn't help matters.

"Here's the deal, kid. If you help me get into that bastard's hospital room, I'll let you live. What do you say?' Vivian asked.

"No." Jaden said.

Vivian's eyes flared. "What do you mean no?!" Vivian demanded.

"I am not going to help you kill my father." Jaden said.

"Why do you give a damn about what happens to that bastard? He's not even your real father." Vivian hissed.

"Anyone can be a father, but it takes a special person to be dad. My dad is always there when I need him, he makes sure that I'm, that I'm safe, and he loves me no matter what I end up doing wrong. Dad loves me, and there is no way that I am going to betray him to you." Jaden said.

"How dare you!" Vivian shouted, slapping Jaden.

Jaden glared at her. "Hitting me is not going to get me to change my mind. I would never help someone like you." Jaden spat.

"What do you mean by that?" Vivian demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"I mean that I have heard a lot about you from Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto." Jaden said.

"Like what?" Vivian asked, thinking that it might have been flattering.

"They told me that you are a slut. They said that you sleep every man in high power that you come across, and you try to break apart every marriage that you come across. They said that you have said so many lawsuits against you that it's a wonder your father isn't broke. You've had six abortions in three years. You don't care about human life. All you care about is what goes on between your legs." Jaden said.

"You bastard! How dare you!" Vivian cried.

"That's the truth. Yami was the first man that didn't fall for your advances, and you became obsessed with getting into bed with him. You went as far as to lie about having affairs to break apart Yami's marriage to my dad. You did and continued to try and get into bed with Yami over the last four years, but you were never able to. When you couldn't, you decided to take everything out on my dad. You had him shot and when that failed, you came after me and Sunni, but you only got me. When the police get to you, you'll be in jail for kidnapping." Jaden said.

"You damn bastard!" Vivian said, hitting Jaden so hard that he was knocked out of the man's grasp and onto the floor. "No one talk's to me like that and get's away with it!" Vivian said, taking out a gun.

"Jaden, stay down!" Jaden instantly recognized Atemu's voice and did as he was told and stayed down.

Bakura and Marik lunged out and grabbed both of the men and dragged them down to the ground, wrestling with them.

"What?!" Vivian exclaimed. She turned around only to be hit in the face and knocked to the ground. She reached for he gun beside her, but a foot knocked it out of her reach.

A hand reached down and grabbed Vivian, hauling her to her feet and holding arms behind her.

"Let go of me!" Vivian screeched, struggling to get out of the grip.

"Shut up, bitch!"

Vivian looked up to see Yami and her eyes instantly turned seductive. "Hello, Yami dear. What are you doing here?" Vivian asked sweetly.

"Cut the cute routine, slut. I know all that you did. You tried to kill Yuugi, tried to kidnap my son, and kidnapped Yuugi's adopted son. You are going to jail for a long time if I have anything to say about it." Yami said.

"Why? That bastard was getting in our way." Vivian cried.

"One, Yuugi is not a bastard, and if you call him that again, I will slap you. Two, there was never an us. I rejected you before I ever met Yuugi. I have never been interested in women, and I never will be. You lied and destroyed my marriage. You took that letter Yuugi sent to me and read it. That's how you know Yuugi was pregnant with MY child and about Jaden. You tried to make Yuugi hate me. You tried to get Yuugi to have an abortion. None of it worked. Sunni is safe, and so is Jaden. You lose. The police will be here momentarily." Yami said.

Vivian's eyes widened. "I won't go to jail." Vivian said.

Bakura lashed out with a dagger and stabbed the man in the shoulder, causing the man to cry out in pain. Bakura then punched him in his face and knocked him to the ground, causing him to lose consciousness.

Marik ducked as the other man tried to punch him and ducked down, tripping the man. Marik then shoved the man back into the wall so hard that the man lost consciousness.

Leo helped Jaden up. "You all right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, but who are you?" Jaden asked.

"Leo. I'm Yami, Atemu, and Seto's cousin." Leo explained.

"Yeah. They told me about you." Jaden said.

"You won't get away with this." Vivian cried.

"We'll see. I'm not about to let you get away with everything you have done to Yuugi and to me." Yami said.

"You should have just slept with me, and none of this would have happened." Vivian hissed.

Yami walked up to her and got right in her face. "I do not sleep with people I don't like, I do not sleep with sluts, and I do not sleep with someone who cares about nothing but sex. You'd rather have sex with every man you come across than find a meaningful relationship with someone. Not what I want." Yami said.

"I'll you all arrested for trespassing." Vivian hissed.

"Actually, I heard a lot of the conversations that you had with these two." Jaden said, gesturing to the unconscious men. "I heard the you had the security cameras working. That would probably have pretty damaging evidence against you." Jaden said.

Vivian gasped in shock.

"I guess he was right." Seto said, taking her gasp as a realization of her stupidity. "Oh, and you shouldn't have left a paper trail. I have sent enough evidence to the Osaka police to have you arrested for hiring someone to kill Yuugi, and if that's the gun I think it is, it'll be the one that was used to shoot Yuugi and kill the hit man, and since you were the one that has the gun, I think it's safe to say that you killed the hit man." Seto said.

Vivian's eyes became even wider if such a thing was possible.

"I think that you'll be going away for a long time, and I'll make sure that you do." Yami said.

"So will we." Seto, Bakura, and Marik said.

The warehouse was the flooded with police.

* * *

Jaden sat outside, waiting for the police to finish talking to Yami, Leo, Atemu, Bakura, Seto, and Marik.

"You okay, Jaden?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. Is my dad okay?" Jaden asked.

"They had to do additional surgery. Atemu thinks that he should have woken up now, though." Yami said, handing a bottle of water to Jaden.

"Thanks." Jaden said, taking the water. "How did you find me anyway?" Jaden asked.

"Leo put everything together. He remembered how Vivian would always go running to her father when the lawsuits came, and he would bail her out. When Leo found the abandoned warehouse here, he figured she went there." Yami said.

Jaden nodded.

Atemu, Leo, Marik, Bakura, and Seto walked over to them.

"They said that we could go although all of you have to stay in town for awhile." Atemu said.

"Let's get out of here." Marik said.

"Can we go to the hospital? I'd like to see Dad." Jaden said.

The group nodded and got into the car to go to the hospital.

* * *

Heba walked into Dr. Moransen's office and said, "A nurse said you waned to see me."

"Yes, I did. Please sit down, Heba." Dr. Moransen said.

"Dr. Moransen, Yuugi's conscious now, so anything about his condition should be said to him, not me." Heba said.

"Heba, this isn't about your brother. It's about the blood work that you had done earlier today." Dr. Moransen said.

"Oh." Heba said, sitting down. He took a breath before saying, "What were the results?"

"Atemu was right. You're pregnant." Dr. Moransen said.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Heba asked.

"Yes, and I would suggest that you get a doctor soon." Dr. Moransen said.

"I will. Thank you." Heba said. He stood up to leave.

"Here." Dr. Moransen said, handing Heba an envelope. "This is the results. Atemu might want to see them for his own peace of mind." Dr. Moransen said.

"Thank you." Heba said again before leaving. He leaned against the wall and said, "Pregnant." A smile began to spread across his face. He was liking the idea of having a child with Atemu.

* * *

Yuugi's awake, Jaden's safe, Heba's preganat, and Vivian is out of the picture. I know you wanted her dead, but I think prison life would be a better punishment since most rich people can't handle the mere thought of prison much less actually going there.

The next chapter will have Yuugi, Sunni, and Jaden being reunited. You'll also get a surprise between Heba and Atemu, and it's not that Heba's pregnant.

R&R.


	9. Reunions

Just so you kow, this chapter will be a little longer than the rest have been.

* * *

Chapter 9- Reunion

Atemu, Yami, Jaden, Leo, Bakura, Seto, and Marik arrived at the hospital and immediately went inside to go and see how Yuugi was doing.

"Atemu, I'm glad to see that you found Jaden." Dr. Moransen said, walking up to them.

"I'm fine, Dr. Moransen." Jaden assured him.

"How's Yuugi?' Atemu asked.

"He's fine. He woke up actually. He in room 328 in the east wing. His brother, Sunni, and a few of your friends are with him now." Dr. Moransen said.

"Thanks you." Atemu said, and Dr. Moransen walked off.

"How do we get to the east wing?" Bakura asked.

"Just follow me." Atemu said. He was going there, too, so there was no reason for him no reason for him not to just say them.

The group went to the elevator and went up to the third floor before heading to the east wing.

When hey neared the room, they saw Heba, Yuesei, Jou, Ryou, and Malik outside.

"Is everything all right?' Atemu asked.

"Yes." Heba said. He saw Jaden and smiled. "Jaden, thank goodness you're safe." Heba said, hugging his nephew.

"I'm fine, Uncle Heba. Thanks to all of them." Jaden said.

"What happened to Vivian?" Jou asked.

"Well, the bitch was so stupid that she had the security cameras in the warehouse on which basically had every conversation Vivian and her thugs had, which is most likely everything that Vivian did." Seto said.

"Why would she do something so stupid? She had to know that if the police ever got their hands on those tapes that they would be something that not even her father cold get her out of." Malik said.

"Well, Vivian is a demented bitch who has never given a damn about anyone other then herself, and she probably thought that she was untouchable." Yami said.

"That, and she thought that of she could pull of this off that she would finally be able to have you." Marik said.

"Not in this lifetime or any other." Yami growled.

"Uncle Heba, why are you guys not in the room with Dad, and where's Sunni?" Jaden asked.

"Oh. Yuugi wanted to spend a little time alone with Sunni, although I don't think that he'd mind seeing you though." Ryou said.

Jaden nodded and went on into the room.

"How did Jaden get that bruise on his face?" Heba asked.

"Before we got there, Vivian hit him a few times, but that's the worst that she did. Other than that, I think that he's fine, except for being really angry at her." Seto said.

"He has every right to be." Leo said.

"At least this is over, and we can all get on with our lives." Yuesei said.

'Everything is not all right. Not until I get the chance to talk to Yuugi about everything.' Yami thought, glancing at the door. He knew that Yuugi needed a little time with Jaden and Sunni, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't talk to Yuugi when he got the chance.

* * *

"Papa, when do you think that they'll get Jaden back?" Sunni asked.

"I don't know, Sunni, but I am sure that it will be soon. You don't have to worry about that. They'll bring him home." Yuugi said.

"They already did."

Yuugi and Sunni looked up to see Jaden in the room.

Sunni's eyes lit up. "Jaden!" Sunni cried, jumping off the bed and launching himself into Jaden's arms.

"Hey, pal." Jaden said, lifting Sunni up into his arms.

"Are you okay, Jaden?" Sunni asked.

"Of course I am. Do you really think that I'm going to let a girl get the best of me?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, what have I told you?" Yuugi asked in a stern voice.

Jaden grinned. "Sorry, Dad, but I really mean that. I'm not going to let a crazy woman get the best of me. I know you say that I shouldn't put girls down like that, but this is one girl that really doesn't deserve the benefit of the doubt." Jaden said, setting Sunni back on the bed, who immediately cuddled up against Yuugi.

"Jaden, are you all right?" Yuugi asked.

"I'm fine. Uncle Atemu, Yami, and the others arrived and saved me from that woman. The police got there not too much later and arrested Vivian and her thugs. I think it was just what I told them that stopped the others from being arrested." Jaden said.

"They were there, so the chances are that they were suspected." Yuugi said.

"But they didn't do anything." Sunni said.

Yuugi gave his son a squeeze and said, "Don't worry, Sunni. I know that they had nothing to do with it, and I would tell the police that, too, but those tapes they got from the warehouse would most likely prove their innocence." Yuugi said.

"So, they won't get in trouble?" Sunni asked, not really understanding.

"No. They won't get into trouble." Yuugi promised. He looked at Jaden and said, "Sunni, could you go outside with your uncles for a few moments, okay?"

Sunni looked up curiously. "Why, Papa?" Sunni asked.

"There are some things that I need to talk to Jaden about that are not for a child's ears, Sunni." Yuugi said playfully.

"Oh, man. When do I get to hear things like that?" Sunni asked.

"When you're older. Now go." Yuugi said.

"Go on, Sunni. I'll come get you when Dad and I are done." Jaden said.

"Okay." Sunni said. He jumped off the bed and left the room.

"Jaden, we need to talk." Yuugi said seriously.

* * *

Sunni walked out and instantly jumped into Heba's arms, startling him and causing him to nearly fall.

"Sunni!" Heba exclaimed in surprise.

"What?' Sunni asked.

"Warn me next time." Heba said while laughing. "What are you doing out here, anyway?" Heba asked.

"Papa wanted to talk to Jaden and told me to come out here." Sunni replied.

"What are they talking about?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. One of those grown up things." Sunni said, pouting.

It took all their willpower for all of them not to laugh at the look.

'Sunni certainly is a lot like Yuugi, and he looks cute when he pouts.' Yami thought, feeling happy to be around his son like this. 'If only Sunni knew that I am his father.' Yami thought.

* * *

"Dad, before you say anything, can I say something?" Jaden asked.

"Go ahead." Yuugi said, nodding.

Jaden sat down on the bed. "Dad, you taught me to be honest, and that's what I'm doing. After you were shot, I did a few things that I need to tell you about now." Jaden said.

"All right. Go ahead." Yuugi said, willing to listen to what Jaden had to say.

"Dad, lately, you had been thinking about calling Yami and talking to him again, so after you were shot, I called Yami's cousin, Seto, and I told him that you were shot and in the hospital here. After that call, Seto, Jou, Seth, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik flew out here to see you. Uncle Heba and Uncle Atemu got into several big arguments with them because of what had happened four years ago. Anyway, that night, I invited all of them to stay with us. Well, it was a few days actually. Anyway, I got to talking to them. I told them everything, Dad." Jaden said.

"What exactly did you tell them, Jaden?" Yuugi asked.

"I showed them to letter that you wrote to Yami four years ago to tell him that you were pregnant, and I also showed them the response you received. None of them had ever seen either of the letters. Yami was shocked to learn that Sunni was his son. I also told them about how you adopted me and taken care of both of us. I'm sorry, Dad, but I thought that it was the right thing to do." Jaden said.

"I know, Jaden. I already knew that you had done all that." Yuugi said.

Jaden looked at him in shock. "You did?" Jaden asked.

Yuugi nodded. "Heba told me everything when I woke up. I already knew you did all that." Yuugi said.

"Then why did you let me go through and say all that?' Jaden asked.

"One, you asked me to let you say all that. Two, I knew I had taught you right and wanted to see if you would be honest with me." Yuugi said.

"Then, you trust me?" Jaden asked.

Yuugi misled. "Jaden, I have always trusted you, and I was trusting you to be honest with me, and you didn't let me down. Let's me know that I'm doing my job as a father." Yuugi said.

"Thanks, Dad. I'm glad that you trust me so much." Jaden said.

"I will always trust you, Jaden." Yuugi said.

"Then, are you not mad at me for telling them everything?" Jaden asked.

"No because you are right. Yami had every right to know that Sunni is his son, and since we know that Yami did not write that letter back to me, I figured that he never even knew that I was pregnant." Yuugi said.

"He didn't. He told me that if he had known, he would have tried to work everything out with you. He would have been there for you." Jaden said.

Yuugi smiled in a dazed way. "That sounds like Yami. It's what I actually expected him to do, and I know that he would have done that. Vivian was behind all this, and she never stopped trying to get him." Yuugi said.

"She never did get him. Yami said that he would never sleep with someone like her, and I know that he wouldn't. While we were waiting for the police to arrive at the warehouse, Uncle Atemu held Vivian back, and Yami confronted her. He told her what he thought of her, which was pretty much that he thought she was a slut." Jaden said.

"Jaden!" Yuugi scolded.

"What? it's the truth, Dad, and you know it. I heard about her reputation in the business world, and that's exactly what she is. Yami, Seto, Bakura, and Marik all said that she slept with any high ranking businessman and tried to destroy their marriages. That would be what a slut really is." Jaden said.

Yuugi sighed. "I hate to admit it, but I think that you're right. Vivian was a slut." Yuugi agreed.

"Oh, and Yami pretty much told her that he hated her, and that he was going to make sure she went to jail, which Seto found a paper trail which connected her to your shooting. She hired a guy to do it and when he failed, she sued the same gun to shoot him. Vivian actually still had that gun with her." Jaden said.

"That was stupid." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. That's what they're all saying." Jaden agreed.

"Since we're on the subject, why is your face bruised?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh. Before Uncle Atemu and the others got there, she slapped me a few times. I'm fine, though." Jaden said.

Yuugi bit his lip before asking, "Jaden, does Sunni know that Yami is his father?"

"No. I think that Seto and the others wanted to tell Sunni, but Yami wouldn't let them. He said that if Sunni found out, then it needed to be from you." Jaden said.

Yuugi smiled. "That sounds like something that Yami would do." Yuugi said.

"So, I guess you now know everything." Jaden said.

"Yeah. Now, I just have to go through another surgery." Yuugi said.

"Oh, yeah. You have to have it to regain the use of your legs." Jaden said.

"Yeah." Yuugi said.

"When is it?' Jaden asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'll talk to Atemu about it." Yuugi said.

Jaden nodded. Jaden's stomach growled loudly.

"Jaden, when was the last time you ate?" Yuugi asked.

"Um, the morning I was kidnapped, which was yesterday." Jaden said.

"Go eat something, and I want you to take your uncles, too. For that matter, all of you need to go eat." Yuugi said.

"Dad." Jaden started.

"Jaden, go. Now." Yuugi practically.

"Okay. We'll be back later." Jaden said.

"Good." Yuugi said.

Jaden turned and left.

Yuugi leaned back into pillows and sighed. 'Now, to figure out what exactly to say when I see Yami.' Yuugi thought.

* * *

"Jaden, can I see Papa?" Sunni asked, running to his brother.

"later. If w all don't go and eat, I think Dad will kill every last one of us, able to walk or not." Jaden said.

"When was the last time you ate?" Heba asked curiously.

"Yesterday morning." Jaden admitted.

"Yesterday morning?! Why didn't you tell sui that?!" Atemu exclaimed.

"Because I didn't even think about it until I was talking to Dad. I was more concerned with seeing him again." Jaden said.

"Then let's all go eat. I think that we'd better stop Yuugi from getting angry." Yami said.

"You all go on. Heba and I have our plans." Atemu said.

"Okay." Seto said before Heba could say anything.

The rest of the group left to go eat.

Heba turned to Atemu and said, "What plans?"

"The ones I just made. We haven't had any time alone for almost four days, we know your brother is going to be fine, and come on." Atemu said, taking Heba by the arm and pulling him along.

"Okay, Atemu." Heba said, laughing.

* * *

Yami and the others had gone to an expensive restaurant.

"We don't have to eat somewhere like this." Jaden said.

"Well, you've had a bad few days, so we're treating you, and before you say anything, I'm buying for you and Sunni, no arguments." Yami said.

Ryou leaned over and whispered, "Don't argue. It's a losing battle."

"Dad mentioned that there were times you don't ague with him." Jaden said.

"This is one of them." Ryou assured him.

"What did you and Yuugi talk about?" Jou asked after they were seated.

"Oh. Dad just wanted to know what had happened at the warehouse." Jaden said.

"What did you tell him?" Leo asked.

"The truth." Jaden replied.

"Papa always says to tell the truth." Sunni said.

"Not to mention the fact that Dad always manages to see when I'm telling a lie, so I don't even try." Jaden said.

The group ordered and started to make small talk.

Sunni pulled on Jaden's sleeve.

"What is it, Sunni?" Jaden asked.

"When's Papa going to get to come home?" Sunni asked.

"I don't know. We'll see when we get back to the hospital." Jaden replied.

The rest of the group looked at each other. They knew that they would be sticking around for a while.

* * *

Atemu had taken Heba to one of their favorite restaurants, and after they finished eating, Atemu had taken Heba to the lake for a walk.

"Okay, Atemu. What's going on?" Heba asked.

"What do you mean?" Atemu asked, feigning innocent.

"Atemu, that innocent face doesn't work on me and you know it." Heba said.

"Close you eyes." Atemu said.

"What?' Heba asked, confused.

"Just humor. You do trust me, right?" Atemu asked.

Heba sighed and did what he was asked and closed his eyes.

Atemu took Heba by the hand and led him to the side of the lake in front of a gazebo. "Okay. Open your eyes." Atemu said.

Heba opened them and gasped in surprise. "Atemu, this is-" Heba started.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba's waist and leaned to whisper in his ear. "That's right. This is the place where we first met." Atemu said.

~Flashback~

_Heba walked down by the lake in the gentle moonlight and sighed. He had just broken up with another boyfriend. He had figure out that the guy only wanted sex and nothing more, which was Heba had broken it off._

"_Heba, wait!" a voice called._

_Heba turned to face his former boyfriend. "What do you want, Rex?" Heba asked._

"_look. I'm sorry about what I said. Can we talk about this?" Rex asked, reading to take Heba's hand._

_Heba pulled his hand away and said, "Every time we try to talk, you try to get me in bed with you. I have told you time and time again that I do not want to be in a relationship for no other reason than the sex." Heba said._

"_Come on, Heba. You know that couples do that." Rex said._

"_Not on the first date, Rex. We've gone on five, and you wanted nothing more than to have sex. If you can't respect me enough to wait, then I don't want anything to do with you." Heba said. _

"_Heba, you're being stupid. Stop being such a goody toe-shoes and just come back to my place and we can make up." Rex said, trying to grab Heba's waist._

"_No. All you want is me in your bed, and when you et tired of t, you'll move on to the next person. Just leave alone." Heba said._

_Rex got mad. He grabbed Heba and held him tightly by the arms. "No one's been able to resist me , and I'm not going to let you get away." Rex growled. "Let go of me!" Heba cried, struggling to get away._

"_Not a chance. You are not going to get out of this that easily. I am not going to let you ruin my reputation." Rex said, He kissed Heba harshly._

_Heba was screaming inside for someone to help._

"_He said to let him go." a dangerous voice said as Rex was ripped back away from Heba._

_Heba fell back to the ground, scared._

"_Stay the hell out of this!" Rex snarled._

_Atemu's crimson eyes darkened. "Get out of her before I call Chief Menriez of the police. He's a good friend, and I could easily have you arrested for harassment and assault." Atemu said._

"_He's my boyfriend. I can do what I want." Rex snapped._

"_Sounded like he broke up with you and wanted you to stop. You were going o rape him. Now I suggest you get out of here before you end up in jail for a very long time." Atemu said in a threatening voice._

_For some reason, Rex didn't doubt his words and left._

"_Are you all right?" Atemu asked._

"_Yes, thank you." Heba said, letting Atemu help him up. "Yami, what are you doing here?" Heba asked._

"_I'm sorry, but I'm not Yami. It does sound like you know my little brother." Atemu said._

"_You're Atemu, then." Heba said._

"_Yes. How did you know?' Atemu asked._

"_My twin brother, Yuugi, is married to Yami." Heba said._

"_How's that?" Atemu asked._

"_Let's not get into that." Heba said._

"_Right. How about I take you for coffee?" Atemu asked._

"_Are you asking me out?" Heba asked._

"_I though you could use something to calm you down." Atemu said._

"_All right. I think I could use it." Heba agreed._

End Flashback~

"And we were going out on our first date the next night." Heba said.

"Well, our first official date. I consider that night of coffee our first date." Atemu said.

Heba laughed as they sat down in the gazebo. "You would think that. I was amazed that I did go out with you that fast, but it just felt right." Heba said.

"Yeah. I thought that, too. You were a little worried I'd be like Rex." Atemu said.

"At first, yeah, but you proved real fast that you were different than he was. In fact, I was the one who made the first move when we started sleeping together." Heba said.

Atemu laughed. "Yeah. You really know how to seduce someone when you want to." Atemu said.

Heba blushed lightly. "You didn't seem to mind." Heba said.

"No. I certainly did not." Atemu agreed,

~Flashback~

_Atemu opened the door and walked into Heba's apartment since he had a key. "Heba, are you here?" Atemu called._

"_Yeah. I'm in my bedroom. You can come in here." Heba replied._

_Atemu walked back toward Heba's bedroom. "I got your message. Why did you-" Atemu stopped as soon as he saw Heba's bedroom._

_The room was littered with lighted candles. The bed had black, silk sheets on and was covered in rose petals._

_Atemu finally recovered from the shock of the room only to once more go into shock when he saw Heba._

_Heba was wearing a black see-through tank top and tight black leather pants with boots. Heba wore a smirk which clearly said 'come and get me'. "What's wrong, Atemu? You look a little flushed." Heba asked as he walked forward._

_Atemu swallowed he lump in his throat and said, "H-Heba, what is t-this?' Atemu asked._

"_Well," Heba said, deliberately slowly as he raised a hand which he lightly ran down Atemu's chest, "I thought that I would do something nice for you." Heba said._

_Atemu gulped at the seductive tone Heba's voice had taken on._

_Heba's smirk never left his face. "What's wrong, Atemu? I just want to play a little." Heba said, wrapping his arms around Atemu's neck._

"_Heba, if you don't stop, I can't promise that I can control myself." Atemu said in a shaky voice._

_Heba leaned up and whispered in Atemu's ear, "I want you to lose control."_

_Atemu felt himself become and bothered._

"_I thought that you would have liked to have fun with your favorite playmate." Heba said._

_Atemu gulped audibly this time, and he could feel himself becoming aroused._

"_Go ahead, Atemu. Let's play." Heba said._

_That broke Atemu's restraint. He wrapped his arms around Heba and kissed him fiercely. A moment later, they were on the bed with Atemu on top. "You'd better sure about this." Atemu growled._

"_Of course. I wouldn't have done this otherwise." Heba said._

_~End Flashback~_

Heba grinned. "I had trouble walking for a few days after that. It didn't help that you had the next two days off." Heba said.

"Hey. You were the one who started it." Atemu said.

"I know. It wasn't a month later that you asked me to move in with you." Heba said.

"And you jumped at the chance." Atemu added.

"Yeah. I did. It's hard to believe that we've been together for five years." Heba said.

"Which brings me to why I brought you here." Atemu said.

Heba looked at him curiously. "And what would that be?" Heba asked.

Atemu smiled at him lovingly before sliding off the bench and onto his knees. "Heba, I love you. I have ever since I met you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal an amethyst diamond ring. "Heba, will you marry me?" Atemu asked.

Heba's eyes started to tear up as they began to shine with happiness. "Yes! Of course I will marry you, Atemu!" Heba exclaimed, hugging Atemu tightly.

"I had a feeling that you would say that." Atemu said before sliding the ring onto Heba's finger and kissing him.

Heba looked at Atemu and said, "There's something that I need to tell you, too."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Atemu asked.

Heba smiled at him. "I talked to Dr. Moransen earlier today, Atemu." Heba said.

"What did he say?" Atemu asked, wondering why Heba was bringing Yuugi up now.

"He told me that you were right. I am pregnant." Heba said.

Atemu's eyes widened. "you are?!" Atemu exclaimed.

Heba nodded. "He confirmed it not long before you all got there." Heba said.

"Heba. That is wonderful news." Atemu said, hugging him tightly.

"You knew that there was a chance I could be pregnant." Heba said.

"Yes, but suspecting it and knowing it are two very different things." Atemu said.

"Yeah, they are. I'm just so happy." Heba said.

"So am I. Does anyone else know?' Atemu asked.

"No. I wanted to tell you first, and I wanted to wait until after Yuugi came home from the hospital. If you don't mind, I'd like to wait on telling them about the engagement, too." Heba said.

"I don't mind. It'll be nice to have you to myself like that for a little while." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "You have me to yourself anyway." Heba said.

"I know, but I like knowing we're engaged without anyone else knowing." Atemu said before kissing Heba once again.

* * *

There it is. Heba and Atemu are engaged, and Atemu knows Heba is pregnant. Hope you like the Blindshipping fluff.

The next chapter is going to be a surprise.

R&R.


	10. Nightly Passion

Okay. Before this chapter starts, I am warning you that there is a **LEMON **in this chapter. I will list where it starts and ends. If you don't like this, skip the first bold part until you reach the second bold part.

This chapter revolves around Atemu and Heba for the most part.

* * *

Chapter 10- Nightly Passion

Back at the hospital, Jaden had taken Sunni into the hospital room with Yuugi.

"Papa, are you coming home with us tonight?" Sunni asked.

"No, not tonight. Sorry, but I'm going to have to be in the hospital for a few more days, Sunni." Yuugi said. He saw the downcast look in Sunni's eyes and added, "You'll have Jaden there with you, Sunni, and I'm sure that Yami and the others will be staying as well."

"They are?" Jaden asked.

"Yes. I'm sure that they didn't have the time to find a hotel for a night, and they need a place to stay. I would feel better if I knew you two had someone there with you at night." Yuugi said.

"Come on, Dad. We'll be fine." Jaden said.

"Jaden, you were kidnapped. I'm going to be a little uneasy for a little while. Besides, I don't need you throwing any wild parties on me." Yuugi said.

Sunni giggled while Jaden glared playfully at Yuugi.

"Now go. You have all had a long day." Yuugi said.

"Sunni, could you wait outside for me?" Jaden asked.

"Sure." Sunni said and left the room.

"Dad, are you planning to talk to Yami?" Jaden asked.

"Yes. As soon as I figure what I'm going to say to him." Yuugi said.

"Dad." Jaden said.

"I will talk to him tomorrow, Jaden. For now, I just want to rest." Yuugi said.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, dad." Jaden said. He turned and left the room.

Yuugi sighed. "I'd better figure out what I'm going to say to him." Yuugi said.

* * *

"What's going on, Jaden?" Jou asked.

"Nothing. Dad said that you all could stay with us tonight. After me being kidnapped, I think that he'd prefer it." Jaden said.

"That's good because we don't have a place to stay tonight." Seto said.

"We've had a long day. Let's all go and rest." Ryou said.

"He's right." Heba agreed.

They all started out.

Jaden grabbed Yami and said, "Yami, are you okay?' Jaden had noticed the way Yami had quiet a lot lately.

"I'm fine. I guess I was just hoping to talk Yuugi. That's all." Yami said.

"Don't worry. Dad has said that he'll talk to you tomorrow. I think all that's happened today has finally caught up with him, and he needs to get some sleep." Jaden said.

"That's understandable." Yami agreed.

"You know better than anyone that my dad always keeps his promises. He'll talk to you." Jaden said.

Yami nodded, and they followed the others out of the hospital.

"Uncle Heba. Uncle Atemu. Do you two want to stay with us again tonight?" Jaden asked.

"No. I think that we'll go home tonight." Atemu replied.

"Don't worry. We'll meet you here tomorrow morning." Heba promised.

"Okay." the group agreed.

Jaden, Sunni, Yami, Seto, Jou, Seth, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik piled into Seto's limo and headed to Yuugi's home.

"Come on, Heba. Let's go home." Atemu said.

"I agree." Heba said.

They got into their car and started to drive home.

* * *

Once at Yuugi's mansion, the group headed upstairs to go to sleep.

Jaden put Sunni in bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, He walked by Yami's room and noticed that Yami was sitting on the bed. He walked in and said, "Yami, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm a little worried about what Yuugi might say tomorrow." Yami said.

"Why?" Jaden asked.

"We haven't seen each other in four years, and the last time we talked, it was the argument where Yuugi told me that he was leaving, and that he would have the divorce papers sent to me." Yami said.

"I know that this is hard for you, Yami, but Dad's not going to do anything that could hurt you. Dad had his reasons for all that he did, Yami, and at the time, they were understandable." Jaden said.

Yami sighed. "I understand why he left. It hurt when he left. It still does, actually. I do understand why Yuugi did what he did. I guess I'm just nervous about seeing him again after all these years." Yami admitted.

"Dad always tells me not to worry about what has not come yet, and that I should just worry about today and see what tomorrow brings. Just wait and see what happens." Jaden said.

"I'll do that, Jaden, and thank you." Yami said.

Jaden smiled at him before leaving.

Yami sighed before changing into boxers and a t-shirt and climbing into bed. Yami let out a sigh. 'Yuugi has had quite an impact on Jaden. Everything Jaden told me are things I remember Yuugi telling me when we were still married. In fact, he told me some of those things before we were married.' Yami thought. He sighed before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Heba and Atemu walked into their house. Atemu shut the door behind them and locked it.

"It's nice to be able to be back at home after everything that we've been through the last few days." Heba said, putting his coat up.

"Yes. I agree." Atemu said.

Heba turned around only to find himself pressed against the wall and being kissed by Atemu. Heba instantly melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, kissing Atemu back. Heba let out a cry of surprise when he was suddenly lifted up into Atemu's arms.

"Atemu, what are you doing?" Heba asked.

"Well, I thought that we could celebrate our engagement." Atemu said, smirking suggestively.

"You always have your mind in the gutter." Heba said.

"Heba, it has been almost two weeks since the last time we made love. I thought that this would be the perfect time." Atemu said.

Heba's eyes turned a little lustful. "You sure do know how to make the night interesting." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "That was my intention." Atemu said as he leaned down and kissed Heba.

Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck once more as he kissed him back.

Atemu started to make his way up the stairs and pushed open the door to their bedroom and walked in. He walked over to the bed and set Heba down on the bed, breaking the heated kiss.

"So, this is why you spoke up so quickly that we were going to spend the night at home instead of with Jaden and the others." Heba said.

"Well, I'd rather have you all to myself. Besides, I did say that I wanted us to celebrate our engagement." Atemu said.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Heba asked.

**(LEMON STARTS HERE!)**

Atemu kissed Heba again heatedly and slowly had Heba lay back on the bed. Atemu then started to kiss down Heba's jaw and to his neck, where he began to nip and lick.

Heba let out a moan as he brought his hands up to entwined in Atemu's tri-colored hair.

Atemu continued down to Heba's collarbone, where he bit down gently.

Heba let out a yelp and jumped.

Atemu began to lick the mound as if in an apology. He found that Heba's shirt was in his way and took the hem of the shirt before lifting the shirt up and pulling it over Heba's head. He tossed the shirt across the room. Atemu glanced down and let his gaze wander over Heba's smooth chest. "Beautiful." Atemu said.

Heba blushed at that. "Why do you always say that?" Heba asked.

"Because it is the truth. I have always thought that you were beautiful, even that night we first met." Atemu said.

"Yes and used that to get me to go out with you." Heba said.

"Yes, and now I get to have you in my bed every night, and we're going to be having a family and life together." Atemu said. He leaned down and started to kiss Heba on his neck again before moving down and kissing, licking, and nipping at the flesh he found there.

Heba shuddered at the actions, which he was thoroughly enjoying.

Atemu reached one of Heba's semi-erect nipples and took the nub into his mouth. He lapped at it a few times before starting to suck on it.

Heba moaned and once more fisted his hands in Atemu's hair.

Atemu sucked until the little nub was hard. He pulled away and blew on it before turning his attention to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment while his right hand came up to pinch and twist the one he had just left. After Atemu left the peak, he continued down Heba's body until he reached his naval where he dipped his tongue in several times.

Heba shuddered and moaned at the treatment he was receiving.

Atemu lived the reaction and dipped his tongue in several more times before finally pulling away. He undid Heba's pants and pulled them off before throwing them to the floor.

Heba looked at him and smirked, a trait he had picked up from Atemu. "You know, Atemu. You are not being very fair." Heba said.

"What do you-Ahh!" Atemu exclaimed as Heba jumped on his and caused Atemu to land right on his back.

"You know, you're a little underdressed for our activities, Atemu." Heba said innocently. Heba proceeded to lean down and kiss Atemu.

Atemu moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth, letting Heba explore his mouth.

While he was kissing Atemu, Heba moved his hands up Atemu's shirt and started to unbutton the shirt. Once Heba got the shirt completely unbuttoned, he pulled away from the kiss, earning a groan of protest from Atemu.

"Horny, are we?" Heba asked.

Atemu growled. "Heba." Atemu said warningly.

Heba swooped down and started to kiss and lick at Atemu's neck. Atemu raised his hands and threaded his hands through Heba's hair. Heba nipped at the pulse point, causing Atemu to moan and leave a bruise. Heba continued down until he reached Atemu's collarbone, where he sucked until a nice bruise was formed.

"Heba." Atemu moaned.

Heba continued down and began to lick and nip at Atemu's chest. When Heba reached Atemu's right nipple, he took it into his mouth and bit gently down on it.

"Heba!" Atemu gasped, tightening his grip on Heba's hair.

Heba started to suck on the nipple until it was hard, and Heba pulled away before turning his attention to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. Once that nub was hard, Heba left it and continued to lick and kiss down Atemu's stomach until he reached his naval and dipped his tongue in several times. Heba pulled away and undid Atemu's pants and pulled them along with his boxers off and tossed them away.

Atemu shivered when the cold air hit his member. He started to sit up to take back control, but his eyes widened and he let out a scream.

Heba smirked around Atemu and started to suck on Atemu's member.

Atemu gripped his hands into the bed sheets as he tossed his head back and forth at the hot, wet warmth surrounding him.

Heba raised up only to plunge back over Atemu.

Atemu screamed again.

Heba started to run his tongue over Atemu's member and tasted the pre-cum already. He started to suck even harder.

Atemu moaned loudly and could feel his climax approaching. "He-Heba, I-I'm cl-close." Atemu gasped out, trying to warn him.

Heba got the point, but continued to suck on him, only he did even harder.

Atemu couldn't take it anymore. He threw his head back and let out aloud scream as he released into Heba's mouth.

Heba swallowed every drop before finally letting go of Atemu and raising up to look at him.

Atemu was panting in the afterglow of his release. He was also sweating. "Heba, y-you little imp." Atemu gasped.

Heba smirked. "You only have yourself to blame. You were the one who taught me all of this." Heba said.

"Maybe." Atemu said.

Heba cried out as Atemu flipped them over so that he was back on top of Heba.

"But I prefer to have you squirming under me." Atemu said. He leaned down and kissed Heba again.

Heba kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Atemu.

Not breaking the kiss, Atemu reached to the nightstand and took the bottle of oil that was sitting on the nightstand. Unwilling to break the kiss, Atemu out the bottle in his other hand and opened it. Atemu coated three fingers in the oil before putting the bottle down. He moved his hand down in between Heba's legs and pushed one finger in.

Heba felt the dull pain and moaned in anticipation.

Atemu worked his finger in and out and then added a second one, stretching Heba even further. Once Atemu was satisfied with the two, he added a third and continued to stretch Heba. Once Atemu was satisfied that Heba was prepared, he pulled away from the kiss and tried to get the bottle of oil, but Heba beat him to it.

Heba smirked and said, "I want to do it."

Atemu nodded.

Heba poured oil into his hand and started to spread it over Atemu's member. Atemu moaned at the feeling of Heba's hands stroking him. Heba smirked and started to speed up his actions, causing Atemu to moan again.

Atemu finally had to grab Heba's hand to stop him. "Heba, I'm ready." Atemu gasped out through his clouded mind.

Heba nodded and lay back down, submissive to his fiancé. He spread his legs and wrapped them around Atemu's waist.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and thrust in him with one fluid motion.

Heba moaned at the feelings and started to move back against Atemu, telling him to move.

Atemu pulled back until only the head was in before thrusting back in, striking his sweet spot.

Heba screamed out and arched up, gripping Atemu's shoulder tightly.

Atemu continued to thrust into him at a slow pace.

This slow pace became too slow to Heba, and he said, "Atemu, faster."

Atemu didn't want to disappoint Heba and started to thrust in faster and harder.

Heba cried out each time Atemu struck his sweet spot.

Both were sweating from their fast paced love making.

Heba could feel his release starting to creep up on him. "Atemu-so-oh-close, Atemu." Heba gasped out.

"I-know, Heba. I'm getting-there, too." Atemu gasped out. He reached between their bodies and started to stroke Heba's member in time with his thrusts.

"Atemu!" Heba came first, crying out at his release and splattering their chests and stomachs with his seed.

That threw Atemu over the edge. "Heba!" Atemu came, spilling his seed into Heba's body.

Atemu used the last of his strength to pull out of Heba before collapsing onto the bed beside Heba.

**(LEMON ENDS HERE!)**

The two panted as they came down from their high.

Atemu reached over and wrapped his arms around Heba, pulling Heba close to him.

Heba turned and cuddled up next to Atemu. "You were right, Atemu. That was a great way to celebrate out engagement." Heba said.

Atemu smirked. "That good, am I?" Atemu asked.

"Arrogant jerk." Heba muttered.

"Maybe, but I'm your arrogant jerk." Atemu said, kissing Heba on top of the head.

"Atemu?" Heba said.

"Hmm?" Atemu replied.

"Do you think that we could get married before the baby is born?" Heba asked.

"If you want. I know that we could get everything ready in time." Atemu said.

"I'd like to." Heba said.

"Then we'll get married before the baby is born." Atemu said.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Heba asked.

"I suppose a boy, but I would be happy with a girl, too. I would have to kill all the guys that came onto her, of course." Atemu said.

Heba laughed. "I guess so." Heba agreed.

"The baby can be a boy or girl. I really don't care as long as the baby is healthy." Atemu said.

"I think that, too." Heba said. He thought for a moment before saying, "What do you think will happen between Yuugi and Yami?"

"I don't know. Yuugi went through a lot while he was married to Yami. I know that none of it was Yami's fault, but Yuugi would be taking a risk by going back to him." Atemu said.

Heba raised up to look at him. "Do you think Yuugi would be making a mistake by going back?" Heba asked.

"No, I don't. I'm just saying that what happened before is going to be going through Yuugi's mind." Atemu said.

"I guess you're right." Heba agreed.

Atemu rubbed Heba's back. "Well find out in time. We just can't worry about that right now." Atemu said.

Heba nodded and then grinned. "So, what do you say about another round?' Heba asked.

Atemu smirked. "I thought you'd never ask." Atemu said before jumping Heba again.

Heba laughed as he fell back onto his back on the bed.

* * *

Yuugi stared out the window of the hospital at the moon. He let out a sigh and turned his away.

'I'm going to talk to Yami tomorrow, and I need to tell Sunni that Yami is his father.' Yuugi thought.

He hated to admit it, but was a little scared. He wondered how Yami would react to seeing him again.

'I'll find out tomorrow. I just have to figure out how to tell him everything.' Yuugi thought.

* * *

This was my first attempt at a lemon. Hope you liked it.

I didn't particularly like the ending.

The next chapter will have Yami and Yuugi seeing each other again for the first time in four years.

T&R.


	11. Reunited

Chapter 11- Reunited

Yami had slept fitfully the night before, and he was the first showered, dressed, and downstairs the next morning. Deciding to wait for the others, Yami sat down on the couch and turned on his laptop to check on his company. He found that everything was fine. 'Should have known that Diego would keep the company on track while I'm gone.' Yami thought.

Diego Velazquez was the vice-president of Sennen Enterprises and had been loyal to Yami since he took over the company. Diego had known how much Yami loved Yuugi and did everything that he could to halt the rumors about the affairs, and when he could not, Diego would go to Yuugi and try to talk to him, telling Yuugi that he didn't believe that Yami would do something like that. During and after the divorce, Diego and his wife, Melina, had been two of Yami's biggest supports and helped him live past his divorce, even though they knew Yami still loved Yuugi and would not ever forget about Yuugi or move on from Yuugi.

Yami's cell phone rang. "Hello. Yami Sennen." Yami said.

"_Hey, Yami. It's Diego._" Diego said.

"Hi, Diego. I see that you've kept the company on track." Yami said.

"_Always do. How's Yuugi?_" Diego asked. Even though he didn't agree with the divorce, Diego still cared about Yuugi and wanted to know how he was.

"I haven't seen him yet, but he should be fine. The bullet hit him in his spine, and he's paralyzed right now. They're going to do more surgery to give him the use of his legs back." Yami said.

"_Man. That's harsh. Are you going to see him?_" Diego asked.

"Yeah. We're going to talk today. His son, Jaden, assured me of that." Yami said.

"_Son?! Since when did Yuugi have a kid?!_" Diego exclaimed.

"Yuugi adopted Jaden four years ago when Jaden was eleven." Yami said.

"_Oh._" Diego said.

"But he does have another son, Sunni. He's four years old." Yami said.

"_Four years old?! Yami either that but is your son or Yuugi had an affair._" Diego said.

"Yuugi's not like that, Diego. Sunni is my son." Yami said.

There was a small gasp, and Yami turned to find a wide-eyed Sunni staring at him,

'Oh, shit!' Yami thought. "Uh, Diego. I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Yami said.

"_All right. Bye." Diego said._

Yami hung up the phone. "Sunni, what are you doing up?" Yami asked.

"I always wake up around this time. Is what you said true? Are you my daddy?" Sunni asked.

"What's going on?" a new voice asked.

Yami and Sunni both looked to see Jaden walked in the room.

"I heard Yami talking on the phone. He told someone that he's my daddy is that true?" Sunni asked, looking up at Jaden.

Jaden looked at Yami, who had an expression on his face that clearly said 'I'm sorry'. "Sunni, why don't you go on upstairs and get dressed. We'll be going to see Dad soon." Jaden said.

"But-" Sunni started.

"Go on, Your question will be answered later." Jaden said.

"Okay." Sunni said and went upstairs.

"Yami, what happened to letting Dad tell him?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that Sunni has come in the room. I was talking to Diego Velasquez, the vice-president of my company. He's a good friend. I was telling him a little bit about what's been happening, and Sunni heard me say that he's my son. I didn't mean for Sunni to hear that." Yami explained.

"Yeah. Sunni tends to show up at the worst possible times." Jaden said.

"Now what?" Yami asked.

"Take my dad's car to the hospital and take Sunni with you. You need to get this straightened out, and the only person who's going to answer that question is Dad. Sunni might think we're joking if we tell him the truth." Jaden said.

Yami nodded. "You think that Yuugi will be upset?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Jaden replied before going upstairs.

Yami sat down and put his head in his hands. "What have I done?" Yami muttered under his breath.

* * *

Jaden went upstairs and found Sunni almost ready.

"Jaden, is Yami my daddy?" Sunni asked.

"Sunni, Yami is going to take you to the hospital to see Dad. He'll answer your question." Jaden said, finding Sunni's shoe and helping him put them on.

"But I want to know now." Sunni whined.

"I know, Sunni, but Dad will tell you. All you have to do is be patient for a little while." Jaden said.

"Okay." Sunni said.

"Come on." Jaden said. He walked back downstairs to where Yami was waiting.

"You ready?" Yami asked.

"Yeah! Let's go see, Papa!" Sunni exclaimed.

Jaden grabbed Yami and said, "It'll be okay. Dad's pretty reasonable."

"Let's hope so." Yami replied before leaving the house with Sunni.

Jaden sighed. "Dad, please be calm. It wasn't like Yami told him on purpose." Jaden muttered to himself, watching as Yami and Sunni got into the car and headed for the hospital.

* * *

When Yami arrived at the hospital, Yami and Sunni got out of the car and headed inside.

"Yami! Sunni!" a voice called.

Yami and Sunni looked to see Atemu and Heba walking toward them.

"What are you doing here?" Heba asked.

"We came to see Papa." Sunni said.

"Couldn't wait, huh?" Heba asked.

Sunni shook his head.

Yami pulled Atemu aside and said, "Atemu, I may have really messed up this time."

"Why? What did you do?" Atemu asked.

Yami told him about the phone call from Diego and Sunni overhearing what he said.

"Yami, are you crazy? You were supposed to let Yuugi tell him." Atemu said.

"I know, Atemu. I feel horrible. I had no idea that he would be up that early. I wouldn't have said it if I had known." Yami told him.

Atemu sighed. "Well, we can't change that Sunni heard you, sot eh best thing to do is take Sunni to Yuugi and let Yuugi tell him." Atemu said.

"That's why Jaden told me to bring Sunni on in Yuugi's car. So that Yuugi could go ahead and tell him." Yami said.

"Well, let's get Sunni to Yuugi." Atemu said.

The brothers turned around to get Heba and Sunni only to find them gone.

"Where did Sunni go?" Yami asked, about to start panicking.

"Oh no." Atemu said.

"You don't think Vivian got out and did something do you?" Yami asked.

"No. I bet Sunni asked Heba to take him on to see Yuugi, and Heba would have done it. He doesn't know about what you said." Atemu replied.

"Could this get any worse?" Yami asked.

"Come on, Yami. Maybe we can catch them." Atemu said.

The two took off into the hospital, hoping to catch Heba and Sunni.

* * *

"So, Yami told Diego and Sunni heard him." Seto said.

"Yeah. I told Yami to take Dad's car so that he and Sunni could go on and talk to Dad." Jaden said.

"Idiot. Yami should have known better than to say anything." Bakura said.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Well, he was. Yami knew the kid lived her, so there was a chance that he could have heard it." Bakura said.

"We're guilty then, Bakura." Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Marik asked.

"When we were trying to figure out where Vivian had taken Jaden, we went over everything we knew while Sunni was upstairs. We said several times that Yami was Sunni's father. He could have just as easily heard us say it then." Leo explained.

"He does have a good point." Yuesei said.

"Still. We didn't do it." Marik said.

"Marik, that's besides the point, and you know it." Malik said.

"Well, the damage is done. All Yami can do is let Yuugi tell Sunni the truth, if he wants to that is." Jou said.

"Dad already told me that he was going to tell Yami. I just don't think that he knew how." Jaden said.

"He doesn't have to worry about that now." Marik said.

"We can only hope for the best now. Everything is up to Yami now to set things right." Yuesei said.

* * *

Yuugi was sitting in his hospital room when the door burst open. "Papa!" was all he heard before a weight jumped onto him, hugging him tightly.

Sunni looked up shining crimson eyes. "Hi, Papa." Sunni said.

"Hey, there, Sunni. What are you doing here?" Yuugi asked.

"I wanted to see you." Sunni replied.

"Yami brought him. Jaden told him to sue your car most likely." Heba said, walking into the room.

"So, where is Yami?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh. He and Atemu were outside talking, but Sunni wanted to see you, so I brought him on up. I figured that you wouldn't mind." Heba said.

"Of course not. I love having him around." Yuugi said.

"Papa, can I as you something?" Sunni asked.

"Of course, Sunni. What is it?" Yuugi asked.

"Is Yami my daddy?" Sunni asked.

Yuugi's froze, and Heba gasped, wide eyed.

Yami and Atemu arrived to hear Sunni's question.

'Oh-no. We were too late.' Yami thought.

Atemu tapped Heba's shoulder and motioned for him to follow him out.

Heba walked out and Atemu started follow before turning to Yami and saying, "Fix this." Atemu shut the door behind him.

"Papa, what's wrong?' Sunni asked.

Yuugi quickly shook off his shock and said, "Nothing wrong, son."

"Then is Yami my daddy?" Sunni asked.

Yami could nothing but wait to hear what Yuugi would say.

Yuugi looked up at Yami.

"Yuugi, listen-" Yami started, trying to explain what had happened.

"No, Yami. Don't try to explain." Yuugi said.

Yami's heart sank, thinking Yuugi was angry. He looked away from Yuugi.

Yuugi looked down at his son and leaned down to whisper in Sunni's ear. "Yes, Sunni. Yami is your daddy that I told you about." Yuugi whispered.

Sunni's eyes widened.

Yuugi nodded to confirm what he had just Sunni. Yuugi smiled inwardly. Yami didn't know Sunni well enough to know what he would do, but Yuugi did, and Yuugi thought that Yami deserved it.

"Daddy!" Sunni cried out.

"Ahh!" Yami cried as he went crashing onto his back when Sunni suddenly pounced on him. Yami looked up to see Sunni's eyes shining with happiness.

"SO you are my daddy!" Sunni exclaimed.

Yami heard laughing and looked at the bed to se Yuugi laughing. Yami had missed that laugh. He stood up holding Sunni and said, "What was that about?'

Yuugi shrugged. "He asked, and I answered." Yuugi said.

Yami could clearly see the playful look in Yuugi's eyes and knew that Yuugi knew that would happen.

"Why didn't you tell me from the start that you were my daddy?" Sunni asked.

"Well, um-" Yami wasn't sure what to say.

"Sunni, he wanted me to tell you, but I wasn't well enough to the last few days." Yuugi said.

"Does this mean that we can be a family?" Sunni asked.

Both men froze at the words. Neither had expected Sunni to ask that kind of a question.

"Sunni, would you do me a favor and go outside with your uncles?" Yuugi asked.

"Why?" Sunni asked.

"You daddy and I need to talk. You can come in when we're done.' Yuugi promised.

"Okay." Sunni agreed a little reluctantly. He climbed out of Yami's arms and left the room.

Yami turned to look at Yuugi. "Yuugi, listen. I didn't mean-" Yami started.

"No, Yami. There's something that I need to say." Yuugi said.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were surprised to see Sunni walk out.

"Uncle Heba, guess what?" Sunni said, running to his uncle.

"What, Sunni?" Heba asked, kneeling down in front of his nephew.

"Yami's my daddy." Sunni said excitedly.

"He is?" Heba said, acting like eh didn't know.

"Yup. Papa told me. Papa said that I'd be able to meet my daddy someday, and he was right. I did get to meet him." Sunni said.

"Well, you knew you would. If your papa said you'd get to meet him, the you would." Heba said.

"Sunni, what are your papa and daddy doing?' Atemu asked.

"Papa said they needed to talk. He said I could come back in when they were done." Sunni said.

* * *

Yuugi started laughing and said, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, and why are you laughing?' Yami asked, completely confused.

"I should have answered Sunni out loud so you'd know what to expect. I knew the second Sunni heard that you were his dad, he would tackle you, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up." Yuugi said before starting to laugh again.

Yami growled playfully. "Then you did that for your own amusement." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded. "It's hard for people pt surprise you, Yami, and I couldn't pass up the chance to pull one over on you. I'm sorry." Yuugi said.

"No, you're not." Yami said.

"Okay. I'm not. The look on your face was priceless." Yuugi said.

"Nice to know I have a son." Yami said sarcastically.

Yuugi instantly had a flash of guilt to cross his face.

Yami felt ashamed at what he had said. "Yuugi, I'm sorry. I didn't meant that. I shouldn't have opened my mouth." Yami aid.

"No, Yami. You have a right to be upset." Yuugi said.

"That's just it. I'm not upset with you, Yuugi. I shouldn't have said it that way. It was uncalled for." Yami said.

Yuugi looked at Yami and said, "I am sorry, Yami."

Yami could tell that there was no playfulness behind this. "Yuugi, what are you sorry for?" Yami asked, sitting down beside Yuugi on the bed.

"Yami, I had a feeling that Vivian had sent that letter, and that you never knew I was pregnant. I became even more convinced of that when she showed up on my doorstep and told me to stay away from you because you two were together, and she pretty much ordered me to have an abortion." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, you don't have to be sorry. I understand." Yami said.

"No, you don't. Yami, I was certain enough that you didn't write that letter that I would have called and told you, but I didn't because I was scared." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, I do understand. You were afraid that I really sent the letter, and that I said all those things." Yami said.

"Yami, you don't understand. I wasn't afraid that you would do what was said in the letter. I was scared of what you would do if you found out I was pregnant." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, what do you mean?" Yami asked, not understanding.

"Yami, I was afraid that if you found out I was pregnant, that you would try to take the child away from me and never let me see him. I was scared you'd marry someone else, and let them raise the child." Yuugi said admitted, tears filling his eyes.

Yami took Yuugi's hand in his and said, "Yuugi, I wouldn't have done that regardless. I wouldn't have tried to take Sunni from you. You have to believe that."

"I do, if you can believe it. I was a little irrational a the time. I was the one who ended things, and I was scared that you would be angry with me, and that you would try to hurt me. I was thinking illogically. I know you would have never done something like that to me." Yuugi said, not looking at Yami.

Yami took Yuugi's chin in his hand and forced Yuugi to look up at him. "Yuugi, I wouldn't have done that. I was never angry at you. I could never be angry with you. If I had known then, I would have tried to work things out with you, but I would have never hurt you like that. Taking a child from their parent is low and underhanded." Yami said.

"Didn't I do the same thing?" Yuugi asked.

"Not entirely. I didn't know about him. Yuugi, what you did was out of fear. There are some people that would have done that out of spite, but you didn't. You did it because you were afraid, and as strange as it sounds, I do understand, and I'm not angry." Yami said.

"How can you not be with all that happened? You have every right to be angry." Yuugi said.

"A lot of people have told me that, but I was partly to blame for how things ended. I didn't try to get Vivian to stop. I just thought she'd give up eventually. She wouldn't, though, and I understand that now that I should have done something. I didn't try hard enough to get her to leave me alone, and I didn't fight hard enough for you." Yami said.

"It doesn't change that I'm the one that ended everything." Yuugi said.

"Maybe, but I was at fault, too. I did a lot of things wrong, too, Yuugi. I can't say that I did nothing wrong." Yami said.

"But I hurt you with what I did." Yuugi said, his voice starting to crack.

"Yeah, you did, but I know that you were hurting just as much as I was." Yami said.

"It was hard to leave, but I just couldn't stand it anymore. It was too much." Yuugi said.

"Shh. It's okay, Yuugi. Whether anyone else does or not, I understand, and I'm not angry. I'm just glad to know that you've been all right for the last four years. I was worried something bad might have happened to you, especially since I couldn't find you." Yami said.

"You tried to find me?" Yuugi asked.

Yami nodded. "I wanted to make sure you were all right. Seto even put his resources together, too, but he didn't have much luck." Yami said.

"We're you trying to find me under the last name Sennen?' Yuugi asked.

Yami nodded.

"Yami, I had everything changed back to Mutou when I decided to leave." Yuugi said.

Yami blink. "Well, that was certainly dumb of us." Yami said.

"You missed the obvious things most of the time." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. Like how much you were hurting by those rumors. I should have tried harder to stop them." Yami said.

"Yami, there was nothing that you could do. You shouldn't blame yourself for past mistakes." Yuugi said.

"Neither should you." Yami said.

"Touché." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, you have to know that I would never harm my own child under any circumstances, and I do not plan on hurting you or Sunni in any way." Yami said.

"Why did you come here, though?" Yuugi asked.

"When I heard you had been shot, I was terrified that you might die. No matter how bad everything ended, I didn't want you to die. I had to come to see if you were okay." Yami said, finally letting go of his face and hand.

"How did you react when you saw Sunni?' Yuugi asked.

"I didn't know at first. Atemu and Heba lied, saying Sunni was theirs. They thought they were protecting you and Sunni. Jaden told us the truth." Yami explained.

Yuugi smiled. "I always told Jaden to tell the truth. I'm glad that he did," Yuugi said.

"You've raised a good kid." Yami said.

"I'm glad. Jaden's helped me a lot over the last four years." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, can I ask you a question?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yuugi said.

"Can you forgive me for everything that happened?" Yami asked.

Yuugi watched him for a moment.

Yami felt hopeful that Yuugi would forgive him.

"No." Yuugi finally said.

And Yami's world came crashing down.

* * *

There's the next chapter and a few more answered questions.

You'll see what happens between Yami and Yuugi next. Update soon.


	12. We Can Try

Chapter 12- We Can Try

"Oh. I see." Yami said, trying to hide his downcast expression.

Yuugi smiled. He reached out and took Yami's chin in his hand and forced Yami to look at him. "I can't forgive you because there isn't anything to forgive. You never did anything against me or to hurt me. You were there when I did really need it. I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness. I should have stayed and tried to work things out with you instead of running like I did. I'm sorry for everything that I did to you." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, your reasons were sound. People have walked out of a marriage for less than that. You don't need to apologize to me for anything." Yami said.

"I guess we both made mistakes in all this." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. We did, but you don't need to worry about Vivian anymore. I'm going to make sure that she never hurts you or our sons ever again." Yami said.

Yuugi looked at him. "Sons?" Yuugi asked.

"Sorry." Yami said, smiling sheepishly. "I guess in the short time that I've been around Jaden, I have found myself growing kinda attached to him. He's offered me a lot of good advice, and I might not have found out that Sunni is my son otherwise. Besides, you care a lot about him, and I don't want anything to happen to cause you to be unhappy, Yuugi." Yami said.

Yuugi smiled. "I'm glad of that, and I do want you to be a part of Sunni's life now." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled back. "I would like that, too. Sunni reminds me a lot you." Yami said.

"Why's that?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, he acts sweet and innocent all the time, and that's how you are. He's energetic like you, too. And he looks completely adorable when he pouts, which is exactly how you are." Yami said.

Yuugi tried to glare at him for the last one.

Yami laughed. "Yuugi, you really don't need to try and glare. You just look too cute when you do." Yami said.

"I always hated it when you would call me cute." Yuugi mumbled.

"Yes, and that's exactly why I would do it. I just loved to irritate you." Yami said.

"Sunni's like you in a few ways, too. He's got your temper." Yuugi said.

"I do not have a temper." Yami countered.

"Why don't we ask Marik and Bakura that? Remember that Christmas party when we were dating?" Yuugi asked.

"Yuugi, they were trying to set you up with another guy when they knew you were with me. Yes, I was mad. I was madder than hell. If you hadn't held me back, I would have killed them." Yami said.

"I know you would have. I didn't want you going to jail for that." Yuugi said.

"I wanted to kill those two every time they pulled a stunt like that, even at our engagement party!" Yami exclaimed.

Yuugi shook his head. "If you hadn't reacted at all, they would have stopped. They only did things like that because they liked getting under your skin, and they knew that that would get under your skin." Yuugi said.

"Yeah, but at least they stopped after our wedding.' Yami said.

"Only because you threatened to kill them of they ever tried it again. Of course, I'm sure that you threatened them with much more than that, and I don't even want to know what else you ended up saying to those two." Yuugi said.

"You're probably better off not knowing the answer to that in all honesty, Yuugi." Yami said.

"I was afraid of that." Yuugi said. He looked at Yami and said, "Yami, if you've been her all this time, then who has been looking after your company?"

"Oh. Diego is. That's how Sunni heard me say that in the first place. Diego called me this morning, wanting to know what had been going on, and I told him that Sunni is my son. I thought that I was alone in the room. I really didn't mean for Sunni to heat me say that." Yami said.

"I should have known. Diego would always looking after everything whenever you'd want to leave on a whim." Yuugi said.

"That did not happen very often." Yami said.

"It happened at least three times the entire time we were together. You'd get the urge to go somewhere, you'd come home and pack for both of us, grab me without telling me where we were going, and go to the airport." Yuugi said.

"Not that you usually minded considering it usually had us being alone for a week or better." Yami said.

Yuugi shrugged. "It was a nice change from all the hustle and bustle of everyday life we had to deal with." Yuugi said.

Yami looked at him. Yami hadn't felt this at peace and at ease since Yuugi had left him. Yami finally calm, cool, but most importantly, he felt complete. That was what he had missed for four years. Being around Yuugi and just talking and joking around like this. Yami had wanted that for so long, but he didn't want to find it with someone else. He only had eyes for Yuugi, and more then anything, Yami wanted Yuugi back in his life.

"Yami!" Yuugi said, shaking Yami gently.

Yami snapped out of his daze. "Uh. Oh. Sorry." Yami said, realizing that he had been daydreaming.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay? What was that all about?" Yuugi said.

"Sorry. I guess I got to thinking about something." Yami said.

"Like what?" Yuugi asked.

"Nothing really." Yami said.

"Yami, when you used to get that look, you were usually thinking about me." Yuugi said.

Yami blushed slightly at having been caught.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah, I was." Yami admitted.

"What's on your mind? You just seem like there's something going on, but are too afraid to ask." Yuugi said.

"How did you always manage to see when I was anxious or upset or anything else when I rarely showed that I felt anything?' Yami asked.

"Simple. I figured out how to read you, and you are not as good as hiding things as you think you are." Yuugi said.

"I guess not. I never could hide anything from you." Yami said.

"No. Now what is on your mind?" Yuugi asked.

Yami sighed. He knew that he might as well tell him because he knew that Yuugi could get anything out of him with his puppy dog eyes look. "Well, Yuugi, I know that things didn't end on the best of terms not between us before, but I was wondering if maybe we could start over and try again. I know we haven't seen each other in over four years, but I would really like to have a chance at least." Yami said.

Yuugi was silent, not sure what to say.

"I really do miss you, Yuugi. I have for four years. I know that you were upset with everything that had happened between us before, but I'd like us to try again." Yami said.

Yuugi sighed. "Yami, I have missed you, too, but you know that things can't exactly the way before, and I just want you to know that I don't want to go jumping right into marriage, but I think that we can at least try to work things out between us." Yuugi said.

Yami's eyes widened. "Really?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "Like I said, I don't want to jump straight into a marriage, but we could try going out for a while, and see where the leads us." Yuugi said.

The next thing Yuugi knew, he was being hugged tightly by Yami, who had been so ecstatic at the answer that he had jumped at Yuugi and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks you, Yuugi. I promise that you won't regret this." Yami said.

Once Yuugi was able to breathe again, he said, "No, I don't think I will. At least I don't have to ask you to accept Jaden since you obviously already do."

"Yeah." Yami said, finally letting go of Yuugi. "Jaden's a big of part of why I was able to ask that. I don't know how, but that kid managed to make me realize that I wanted that, especially now that I know I have son." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded. "I think that Jaden wants that. I just don't know how Heba and Atemu will react to that." Yuugi said.

"With any luck, they won't try to kill me, which we've been getting alone for the past few days since Jaden told us the truth bout who Sunni is." Yami said. He looked at Yuugi curiously. "By the way, why did you speak so highly of me to Jaden?" Yami asked.

"Jaden asked me what I honestly thought of you, and I told him. I may have been upset ad hurt at what had happened, but I was honest with him. You know that lying is something that I cannot stand." Yuugi said.

"I know. I learned fast that honesty was a big deal with you. You always wanted the truth, no matter what the truth was." Yami said.

"I guess I did kinda chew you out the first time that you lied to me." Yuugi said.

"The only time that I lied to you." Yami corrected.

"Yeah, it was." Yuugi agreed.

"Yuugi, are you going to be staying here in Osaka or would you consider moving back to Domino with the rest of us?' Yami said.

"Well, I'll stay here for now for two reasons. One is that I'd prefer Jaden finished this school year at Osaka High School so that he doesn't have to go to a new school in the middle of the year." Yuugi said.

"That's a good point. What's the other reason?" Yami asked.

"You know that I'm going to have to have that surgery pretty soon. I'd rather not move until I've completely recovered from that." Yuugi said.

"I understand, Yuugi, but I am going to be coming here a lot." Yami said.

"I don't doubt that in the least, Yami." Yuugi said. He looked at the door and said, "You'd better go get Sunni. I'm sure that he's driving Heba and Atemu nuts with asking when he can come back in here." Yuugi said.

"Right." Yami said. He got off the bed and had just got the door open when Sunni jumped at him, practically knocking him down again.

"Hi, Daddy." Sunni said enthusiastically.

"Hey Sunni." Yami replied.

"Everything okay?' Atemu asked, looking at his brother.

"Yes, everything is fine." Yami replied, walking back into the room with Heba and Atemu behind him.

"Hasn't your shift started, yet, Atemu?" Yuugi asked.

"In fifteen minutes. I was about to go anyway. Just so you know, Dr. Brasen will be here shortly to talk to you." Atemu said.

Yuugi nodded. "okay. Thanks." Yuugi said.

"I'd better go. I'll see you later." Atemu said. He kissed Heba before leaving the room.

"So, are you two really okay?" Heba asked.

"Yes, Heba. We're going to try and work things out." Yuugi replied.

"Does that mean that we're going to be a family?" Sunni asked.

"We're working on that, Sunni." Yuugi told him.

"How do you think everyone else is going to react to this?" Heba asked.

"I don't know, and quite honestly, I don't care. They can think what they want. It's not going to change my mind." Yami said. 'Not when I'm so close to having everything that I want. I can have Yuugi back in my life and have my son, too. Come to think of it, Jaden already seems like a son to me.' Yami thought.

"Heba, are you okay?" Yuugi asked.

"Sure I am. Why do you ask?' Heba replied.

"I don't know. You just seem happier than usual." Yuugi said.

Heba shrugged. "I'm just glad that everything is starting work out with all that has happened." Heba replied.

Yuugi didn't believe him, and Heba knew that keeping his engagement and pregnancy a secret from his brother was not going to be an easy task.

"Are the others going to come?" Sunni asked.

"I'm sure that they'll be here soon, Sunni." Yuugi answered.

The door to the hospital room opened, and a woman with brown hair and green eyes walked into the room.

"Hi, Yuugi." the woman said.

"hi, Melanie." Yuugi replied.

Sunni and Yami both had looks that clearly said they did not know who the woman was.

"Yami. Sunni. This is Melanie Brasen. She's the neurologist who will be doing my surgery." Yuugi told them.

"Hello." Melanie said, nodding to Yami and Sunni. She smiled and said, "Got yourself into a it of trouble I see."

Yuugi smiled. "Yeah, I did, bit I suppose you can help me with that problem." Yuugi replied.

Melanie laughed and said, "I plan to."

"Doctors and their strange sense of humor." Heba muttered.

"You do realize that you've coupled your boyfriend and brother in that statement, don't you, Heba?' Melanie asked.

"Yes, I do. I don't understand the sense of humor that any doctor has, those two included in that." Heba said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Yuugi about this alone." Melanie said.

Taking the hint, Yami, Sunni, and Heba left the room, leaving Yuugi alone with Melanie.

"Yuugi, who was that man holding Sunni?" Melanie asked.

Yuugi smiled. "That was Yami Sennen." Yuugi replied.

"Yami Sennen? As in your ex-husband and Sunni's father Yami Sennen?" Melanie asked.

"Yes." Yuugi replied.

"Mind telling e why he's here, and why he was holding Sunni?" Melanie asked.

"It's a long story." Yuugi said.

"Start." Melanie said.

Yuugi told her the story starting with his shooting to their talk that morning.

"You're going to give a relationship with him another try?" Melanie asked.

Yuugi nodded. "I know it seems strange that I am going to give my heart to the same man I was hurt by, but it wasn't really Yami's fault. It was Vivian Wong's fault, but she's in jail now for everything that she did, and I could tell Yami really wanted to give us another shot. Besides, I was actually thinking about calling and talking to him. This just helped it happen. Plus, Sunni really wants his daddy in his life and I can't do that to him. From what I've heard, Jaden has taken to Yami rather well, so I don't think that he'll have a problem with it." Yuugi said.

"And what about moving? Do you think Jaden's going to want to move?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know yet. I haven't talked to him yet. We'll be staying here a little while longer anyway." Yuugi said. He looked at her clipboard and said, "I believe that you were here to talk to me about my surgery." Yuugi said.

"Yes. I was." Melanie said, looking at her clipboard. "Well, the bullet did hit you in the spine. Now, tell me. Do you have any feeling in your legs?" Melanie asked.

"Yes. It hurts a lot to move them, so I've been trying to keep them still, but being the active person that I am, it's not been easy." Yuugi said.

"Okay. Just so I know what I'm dealing with, show me that you can move them." Melanie said, uncovering his feet.

"So, do you want me to move just my feet or my entire leg?" Yuugi asked, smiling since he knew the answer to that question.

Melanie rolled her eyes. "Your feet." she answered.

Yuugi did as he was told and moved his feet around a little, but winced at the pain.

Melanie saw the look of pain. "Well, you're not paralyzed, but your spine is going to need some repair." Melanie said.

"You're telling me things that I already know." Yuugi said.

"Doctors do make the worst patients. Well, I'd say that the sooner the surgery is done, the better off you'll be. How does tomorrow morning sound? You're still in the hospital. There's no need to go home and then come back again, and I'm free tomorrow morning to do surgery if that is all right with you." Melanie said.

"The sooner, the better in my opinion. That will be fine. What time?" Yuugi asked.

"Eight o'clock." Melanie said.

Yuugi nodded. "I'll be waiting." Yuugi said.

Melanie shook her head. "Going to have back surgery and making jokes. You're truly one of a kind, Yuugi." Melanie said before leaving the room.

Yami, Sunni, and Heba walked back into the room after Melanie left.

"Are you okay, Papa?" Sunni asked, climbing onto the bed.

"Yes, Sunni. I'm fine." Yuugi told him.

"What did Melanie say, brother?" Heba asked.

"Well, the good news is that I'm not paralyzed." Yuugi said.

"You're not?" Yami and Heba said at the same time along with nine other voices.

The group looked to see Seto, Jou, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Leo, Yuesei, and Jaden in the doorway.

"Get in here so you can all hear this." Yuugi said.

The group piled into the room.

"Melanie said that I'm not paralyzed. I can move my legs. It just hurts too much to do so. This surgery would help with that." Yuugi said.

"So, the surgery will fix everything?" Jou asked.

"No. I'll have to go into physical therapy for a time, but the two things should have be back to normal." Yuugi said.

"When will the surgery be, Dad?" Jaden asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I'm still in the hospital, so I might as well get it over with." Yuugi said.

"I think you're the only person who would think that." Bakura said.

"No. there are people who prefer to go ahead and have any surgery they need to done as soon as possible so they don't have to worry about it." Yuugi said.

"How long will you have to be in the hospital after that?" Malik asked.

"It'll depend on how the surgery goes, but I would say no more than three or four days." Yuugi said.

"Guess we'll be down here for awhile longer." Seto said.

"No. you guys can go on back to Domino. There's no need for you all to have to stay down here." Yuugi said.

Yami was about to protest.

"I know, Yami. You're not going anywhere. I'm not even going to bother trying to argue with you on that one, but the rest of you should go on home." Yuugi said.

"We don't mind staying, Yuugi." Ryou said.

"I know, but you shouldn't. It'll all be fine, and you'll all be kept up to date." Yuugi said.

"We'll stay until after your surgery tomorrow. We'll leave once we're sure that you're okay." Seto said.

"Good." Yuugi said.

Leo looked back and forth between Yami and Yuugi.

"So, is everything all right between the two of you?' Leo asked.

"Yes. We're fine." Yami said.

"Okay. Define fine." Jou said.

"Jou, stop prying." Seto snapped.

Seth, who was in Jou's arms, started to cry.

Jou smirked and said, "I guess he doesn't like you snapping at me."

Seto rolled his eyes.

The group couldn't help laughing.

"To answer your question, Jou, we're going to try a relationship again." Yuugi said.

"Well, that is good." Yuesei said.

"Okay. I hate to do this to you guys, but some of you are going to have leave. There's suppose to only be up to four people in these rooms with a patient at a time, and we're way over the limit. Any of the doctors and nurses could have you all thrown out." Yuugi said.

"You work here. Wouldn't they be a little more lenient on you?" Marik asked.

"Some might be, but there are some who wouldn't be, so I suggest some of you go and do other things." Yuugi said.

"All right. We'll go." Yuesei said.

Seto, Jou, Seth, Marik, Malik, Ryou. Bakura, Leo, and Yuesei left the room.

Jaden looked at Yami and Yuugi. "Are you two really going to work things out?" Jaden asked.

"Yes." Yuugi said.

"So, does that mean that we're moving?" Jaden asked.

"I think you should all talk alone. I'll be back in a little while." Heba said before leaving. He also anted to leave because he thought that he would bust with his two announcements.

"No, Jaden. Right now we're not going to move." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi will need to stay awhile to completely recover from everything." Yami said.

"And I am not taking you out of school on the middle of the year. You'll finish out this year here, and start at your new school in the new school year." Yuugi said.

"Aw, Dad. I don't care about leaving school in the middle of the year." Jaden said.

"Maybe you don't, but I do." Yuugi said.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes, Jaden. Right now, we'll worry about Yuugi and his surgery." Yami said.

"You don't need to worry about me. It'll be fine." Yuugi said.

"You once said that anything can happen in surgery, even when their routine surgeries, so don't even try that, Yuugi. We're going to worry about you whether you want us to or not." Yami said.

"Fine, but you can't miss much more school. You've missed too much as it is." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. I've gotten all my assignments, and I have kept up. Don't worry." Jaden said.

"Jaden, you're not missing anymore school after tomorrow." Yuugi said, speaking in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Okay, Dad." Jaden said.

Yami hid a smile. 'Yuugi can be stern with them. Good. It means that I don't have to be.' Yami thought.

* * *

That was why Yuugi said no. Hope you weren't disappointed.

The next chapter will hae Atemu and Heba telling everyone that they're engaged and having a baby.

R&R.


	13. Announcements

Chapter 13- Announcements

"Yuugi, are you sure that this is what you want?" Anzu asked. She had come to see Yuugi and was told that Yuugi was going to try and work things out with Yami.

"Yes, Anzu. The truth is that the only reason that I left was the lies Vivian Wong spread about her and Yami sleeping together, and she can't do that anymore, so I have nothing to worry about." Yuugi said.

"Can you really trust Yami, though? I mean, he did end up breaking your heart before whether is was intentional or not." Anzu said.

"Anzu, I'm sure. I know that you don't trust Yami, but I love him, Anzu. I have never stopped loving him, and I want to take this chance." Yuugi said.

Anzu sighed. "Okay, Yuugi. If this is what will make you happy, then I'm behind you all the way." Anzu said.

Yuugi smiled. "Thanks, Anzu. I really appreciate that." Yuugi said.

Anzu nodded.

"How are you and Honda doing, anyway?" Yuugi asked.

Anzu smiled. "We're doing just fine, Yuugi. I really like this guy. He's been a lot better to me than most guys have been." Anzu said.

"Good. As long as he treats you right and you love him, that's all that matters." Yuugi said.

Anzu nodded and looked at her watch. "Oh. I need to go and get to work. Sorry, but I have to cut this visit short." Anzu said.

"I understand. Bye, Anzu." Yuugi said.

"Bye, Yuugi." Anzu said, leaving the room. She almost ran right into Yami in the hall.

"Oh. Sorry, Yami." Anzu said.

"It's all right, Anzu." Yami replied. 'All right. Does she know Yuugi and I are going to try for a new relationship or not?' Yami asked himself.

"Yuugi told me that you two are going to get back together." Anzu said.

"Yes. We decided to try and work everything out." Yami answered.

"I won't lie. I am still angry at what happened, but I want Yuugi to be happy. I won't do anything to get in your way, but if you do anything to hurt Yuugi, there will be hell to pay, Yami." Anzu said.

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't have intention of hurting Yuugi ever again." Yami said.

"See that you don't." Anzu said before walking off.

Yami sighed. 'Another person threatening my life.' He walked into the room and said, "Hi, Yuugi."

"Hey, Yami. Where's Sunni and Jaden at?" Yuugi asked.

"Atemu's on his hour lunch break, so he and Heba took them to get some lunch." Yami said, sitting down beside him on the bed.

"And why didn't you go with them?" Yuugi asked.

"Considering I rarely get any time alone with you right now, I thought that I would stay here and spend a little time alone with you." Yami said.

"You might as well get used to not having me alone too much. Jaden and Sunni don't leave a lot of time for us to be alone." Yuugi said.

"Well, well figure something out." Yami said.

"Oh. Just so you know, Anzu came here, and I told her about us. She might be coming around to threaten you sometime soon." Yuugi said.

"Actually, I ran into her on the way here. She already did that." Yami said.

"Sorry." Yuugi said, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Don't, Yuugi. Anzu's just worried about you. It just proves that she is a true friend." Yami said.

"I suppose so. I just wish that everyone wouldn't threaten you the way they have been." Yuugi told him.

"I'm not real worried about it. I know that I don't have to worry about them considering the fact that I'm not going to hurt you ever again." Yami said.

"I'm sure that there are going to be a lot of people that are glad about that." Yuugi said. Yuugi frowned as he realized something.

Yami noticed the frown and said, "Yuugi, is there something wrong?"

"Yes, actually." Yuugi said.

Before Yami could ask what it was, Yuugi had grabbed him by the arm and pulled Yami closer to him. Yami was startled by the sudden pull. He was brought close to Yuugi's face. Yuugi closed the difference between them and kissed Yami on the lips. Yami's eyes widened a little before he closed them and kissed Yuugi back. Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi as he deepened the kiss.

The kiss wasn't a carnal kiss, but one filled with the passion and love that the two held for each other.

The two finally broke apart for the lack of air.

"What was that for?" Yami asked once he got his breathing under control.

Yuugi looked at him and pouted. "What? You didn't like it?' Yuugi asked.

"No! I did!" Yami said quickly, causing Yuugi to grin. "You just caught me off guard, that's all." he finished.

"Well, I realized that since we decided to work things out, we haven't kissed, and I missed being able to kiss you." Yuugi said.

"I missed that, too." Yami said. He leaned down and kissed Yuugi again, who immediately started to kiss him back.

There was a low whistle that forced the two to break apart and look toward the door where Jou, Ryou, and Malik were standing, and all three were grinning.

"Do you guys have to do that?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. we've been friends for too long and teasing is just a part of being good friends." Jou said.

Yami shook his head. "I think that Seto, Bakura, and Marik are rubbing off you three a little too much." Yami said.

"What did you expect? You know the saying that says when two people have been married long enough they start acting like each other." Ryou said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing in this case?" Yuugi asked.

"It's not a bad thing as long as we don't let them have too much of an influence on us." Malik said.

"Oh. And tell Marik and Bakura if they pull any of the stunts they did before like trying to set Yuugi up with other men that I will kill them for that and not even Yuugi will be able to hold me back from that." Yami told them.

Ryou and Malik grinned.

"We will, and I can assure you that they will not be doing anything like that. Well, Bakura won't anyway." Ryou said.

"And Marik won't, either." Malik added.

* * *

Heba and Atemu had taken Jaden and Sunni to the park since there was still a little bit of Atemu's lunch break left.

"Atemu, do you think that Yuugi will be all right with this surgery tomorrow?" Heba asked.

"Yes, I do. Yuugi's young and healthy, which definitely works in his favor. Yuugi also can move his legs, which is a sign that as long as he puts his mind to it, he'll be able to make a full recovery. Plus, Melanie is one of the best neurologists in the country. He's in some of the best hands, but if it makes you feel any better, I will be in the operating room when they do the surgery." Atemu said.

"Are you assisting?" Heba asked.

"No. I'm just observing. Melanie gets why I feel I need to be in there. Don't worry. It'll be fine." Atemu assured him.

"Okay." Heba said, resting his head on Atemu's shoulder and watched Jaden and Sunni play. He couldn't wait for when he could watch his own child play like Sunni was. "Hey, Atemu?" Heba said.

"Hmm?" Atemu said to show that he was listening.

"Would you mind if we went ahead and told everyone that we're engaged and having a baby?" Heba asked.

Atemu glanced down at Heba. "What happened to waiting until Yuugi got out of the hospital?" Atemu asked.

"Well, you know Yuugi can read me almost as well as you can, and he knows that there is something hat's happened. Two, if I don't tell someone soon, I'm going to bust." Heba said.

Atemu burst out laughing at that.

Heba glared up at him. "It's not funny." Heba said.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, Heba, but that is just a funny thought." Atemu said.

Heba rolled his eyes. "Do you care if we go ahead and tell them?" Heba asked again.

"No, Heba. If you want to tell them, then go ahead. I wouldn't mind them all knowing that. In fact, I would like everyone to know that I am going to have such a gorgeous husband and am going to be a father." Atemu said.

"We'll tell them when you get off work then." Heba said.

"All right." Atemu agreed. He looked at his watch and said, "I'd better be getting back. I'll be going back on duty pretty soon."

Heba nodded and stood up. "Jaden! Sunni! Come on!" Heba called.

Jaden and Sunni stopped playing and ran over to where Heba and Atemu were.

"What's going on?' Jaden asked.

"I need to get back to work." Atemu said.

The two nodded, and all four left to go back to the hospital.

* * *

Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, and Malik were laughing themselves senseless while Jou glared at them when Heba, Sunni, and Jaden walked into the room.

"Did we miss something?" Heba asked as Sunni ran over to the bed and climbed up beside Yuugi.

"Yami, Ryou, and Malik were just telling me about something that Jou did?" Yuugi said as he wiped the tears from his eyes from where he had been laughing so hard.

"What was it?' Heba asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Well, it was Jou and Seto's anniversary, and Jou thought that he'd surprise Seto by cooking dinner himself." Ryou said.

"Keep in mind that Jou has never cooked a day of his life." Yami added.

"He started cooking and ended up catching the kitchen on fire. It's a good thing that Seto got there when he did and out put the fire before it spread. Seto was angry at him for a month." Malik said.

"It wasn't funny." Jou muttered.

"It wasn't at the time, but now it is." Ryou said.

"Jou, what possessed you to want to cook for the two of you?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, I wanted to surprise him because at the time I had just found out that I was pregnant with Seth." Jou said.

"That only made Seto even madder considering all the smoke that was in the kitchen." Yami said.

"He even had his personal doctor come out just to make sure that Jou was all right." Malik added.

The group started laughing.

"It wasn't funny." Jou said again.

"Have you ever tried cooking again?" Yuugi asked.

"No." Jou replied.

"Let Dad give you some lessons before you try again." Jaden said.

"I don't think that I'll ever be trying to cook again." Jou said.

"Why's that?" Yuugi asked.

"Because I forbid him from ever stepping foot in that kitchen again with the intention of cooking."

Everyone turned to see Seto in the doorway holding Seth with Bakura and Marik behind him.

"It wasn't that big of a deal, Seto." Jou said.

"We had to have the kitchen the remodeled, and you were pregnant, too. I don't want to take the chance of that happening again since I might not get there in time to stop it next time." Seto said.

"You're blowing this way out of proportion." Jou said.

"Actually, he's not, Jou. He's right. Plus, you and a kitchen just don't seem to mix. You should stick to fixing cars since that what you're good at." Yami said.

"The voice of reason." Seto said.

Jou glared at both, but they remained unaffected by it.

Yuugi shook his head. 'Jou hasn't changed. He doesn't think, and he takes every chance that he gets to get into an argument with Seto.' Yuugi thought. He glanced down at Sunni, who had cuddled up against him and fallen asleep. He looked over at his brother and said, "What did you do tire Sunni out?"

"Oh. Since we had time after lunch, Atemu and I took him and Jaden to the park." Heba said.

"Oh. That explains it." Yuugi said.

"Explains what?" Yami asked.

"Let's just say that when he goes to the park, he and Jaden play, and Sunni usually ends up taking a nap afterwards." Sunni said.

"And I usually want to. That kid is nothing but a bundle of energy. He tires me out." Jaden said.

"Yet you love to play with him in the park." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. I do." Jaden agreed.

* * *

Atemu finished with his last patient and headed to his office. On the way, he ran into Melanie.

"Hi, Atemu. Where are you heading?" Melanie asked.

"Yuugi's room. That's where Heba is." Atemu said.

"Okay. Are you still going to observe the surgery tomorrow?" Melanie asked.

"I'm planning on it. Why?" Atemu asked.

"You know. The routine paperwork that we always have to do, and I have to list any doctors who are going to be in the OR during the operation. Just needed to make sure." Melanie said.

"Yeah. I'm going to observe. I do it every so often." Atemu said.

"And you want to make sure your boyfriend's brother is all right." Melanie said.

"That, and I know that Heba will feel better if he knows I'm in there." Atemu said.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning, Atemu." Melanie said.

"Okay, Melanie." Atemu agreed and headed on to his office. He took of his coat and put it up before leaving the office and heading for Yuugi's hospital room. He found them all sitting in the room talking.

"Are you done for the say?" Heba asked.

"Yes, I am." Atemu replied.

"Well, you might as well join the party." Yuugi said.

"What have you all been doing?" Atemu asked.

"Oh, not much. Talking about some of the stupid things that Jou has done and telling Yuugi what's been going on in our lives." Ryou said.

Jou glared at Ryou, but Ryou just ignored it.

Atemu discreetly put a hand on Heba's shoulder, and Heba glanced back at him. Heba could see Atemu asking him silently if he wanted to tell them their news. Heba gave a slight nod.

Yuugi, being as observant as he was, noticed the actions and knew that something was up with them. 'I wonder what's going on. Heba's been dying to say something all day, even more so since he gotten back form lunch. I guess they're about to tell us whatever is going on, so I'll find out in a minute or two.' Yuugi thought.

Heba discreetly slipped the engagement ring that he had hidden in his pocket to keep people form asking about it and slipped it on his finger.

"Listen, everyone." Atemu said once he saw the ring on Heba's finger. "There's a few things that Heba and I want to tell you." Atemu said.

Everyone looked over at the two of them.

"What's that?" Ryou asked.

"Well, first of all, Atemu asked me to marry him last night, and I said yes." Heba said, finally letting them see the engagement ring on his finger.

"Wow! That's great!" Ryou said.

"I wondered when you two would get married." Yuugi said. Having been around for the last four years of their relationship, Yuugi had thought that they would have gotten married before then.

"Well, we are now." Atemu said.

"So, you're finally getting married. Didn't think that you would." Seto said.

"Knock it off, Seto." Atemu said.

"Any idea when you're going to get married?" Malik asked.

"We haven't exactly discussed it yet." Heba said.

"You said something about a few things. What else?" Yami asked.

"Well, I also found out that I'm pregnant." Heba said.

"You are?!" was the collective response.

Heba nodded.

"That's great news, Heba. Congratulations, both of you." Jou said.

"Thanks, Jou." Atemu said.

"How long have you known?" Bakura asked.

"Only a few days." Heba replied.

"Well, that's great news." Jaden said.

"As far as the wedding goes, we're planning on getting married before the baby is born." Atemu said.

"That's a great idea. We're all real happy for you." Ryou said.

Slowly, everyone except for Yami, Sunni, Jaden, Atemu, and Heba left the room.

"Heba, is that what you've been dying to tell someone all day?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah." Heba said.

"Well, congratulations to you both. I think that it's a great thing." Yuugi said.

"Thanks, Yuugi." Heba said.

"I think that we'll go on home." Atemu said.

"All right. Bye." Yuugi said.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Yuugi." Heba said.

Yuugi nodded as the two left.

"Well, I think that we had better be leaving, too." Yami said.

"Okay. Bye, Papa." Sunni said, hugging Yuugi.

"Bye, Sunni. I'll see you tomorrow." Yuugi said.

"Bye, Dad." Jaden said, also hugging Yuugi.

"Bye, Jaden." Yuugi said.

Jaden took Sunni out into the hallway, leaving Yuugi and Yami alone.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuugi, and I know that the surgery will go fine." Yami said.

"I know it will. I'll see you tomorrow." Yuugi said.

Yami nodded and hugged Yuugi and then kissed him before finally leaving the room.

Yuugi shook his head. 'If it wasn't for Jaden and Sunni, I am sure that he would have stayed her the night.' Yuugi thought. He turned his head to look out the window before he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

That's the chapter. Hope you liked it.

The next chapter will revolve around Yuugi's surgery and his coming home from the hospital.

R&R.


	14. Homecoming

Chapter 14- Homecoming

The following morning, Melanie did the surgery on Yuugi, and Atemu observed the operation.

Meanwhile, Yami, Heba, and Jaden were waiting out in the waiting room to hear how Yuugi was.

Seto, Jou, Malik, Marik, Bakura, Ryou, Leo, and Yuesei had been convinced not to come since there was nothing that they could do, and the group was keeping an eye on Sunni for them since the four-year-old would not have done well waiting for several hours.

Jaden, however, wasn't doing much better than Sunni would have. "What's taking so long?" Jaden asked.

"These things take time, Jaden. I know that the waiting is hard, but you know that Melanie is one of the best neurologist in the country. Yuugi's in the best hands possible. Plus, you know that Atemu's in there, too." Heba said.

"I know, but I'm still worried." Jaden said.

"There's no need to be. Yuugi's one of the strongest people that I know. If anyone can come out of this completely fine, it's Yuugi." Yami said.

"He's right. Yuugi's going to be just fine. He's been through worse than this." Heba said.

"What do you mean, Uncle Heba?" Jaden asked.

"Are you talking about that accident he was in when you two were kids?" Yami asked.

"Well, we were actually teenagers, but you get the gist of it." Heba said. He turned his attention back to Jaden and said, "When Yuugi and I were sixteen, we were in a car accident with our parents. It's how our parents died. Anyway, Yuugi ended up in a deep coma because of how hard his head was hit. He also had his right leg completely crushed and his left wrist had been shattered." Heba said.

"And Dad came out of that completely fine?" Jaden asked.

"It took a little time for him to completely recover, but yes, he did completely recover. Jaden, trust me when I say that Yuugi is going to make a complete recovery." Heba said.

"Okay. I guess I just don't want anything to happen to Dad." Jaden said.

"None of us want that, and chances are that nothing will happen to Yuugi except that he will make a full recovery." Yami said.

Jaden nodded. He then looked curiously at Yami. "By the way, Yami, I've always wondered this. How did you originally meet Dad?" Jaden asked.

"You know, now that I think about it, I don't even know how you two meet." Heba said.

"Well, it was like this." Yami said.

~Flashback~

_Yami was sitting in a bar, sipping his drink._

_There were a lot of girls and even some guys that had asked him to dance, but he refused. He didn't want to dance._

_"Hi, Yami."_

_Yami looked to Vivian Wong standing there. "What do you want?" Yami asked._

_"Come on, Yami darling. Let's dance." Vivian said, reaching to grab Yami._

_Yami glared at the girl so fiercely that she cringed. "I have already told you that I have no interest in you, so leave me alone. I'm here to meet my cousin and his fiancé, nothing more." Yami said._

_Vivian pouted. "Come on, Yami. Once dance." Vivian whined._

_"No! If you keep it up, I'll have you arrested for harassment." Yami said._

_"Fine, but I will have you some day. You'll never find anyone better than me." Vivian declared before stalking off._

_Yami rolled his eyes. 'Anyone would be better than her.' Yami thought._

_"Cousin." _

_Yami turned to face Seto. "You're late." Yami said._

_"Blame my puppy. He's the one who took so long getting here." Seto said._

_"I did not!" Jou retorted, but he was looking around_

_"What are you looking for?" Yami asked._

_"My best man, Yuugi Mutou, was supposed to meet us here." Jou said._

_"He's that friend you talk about all the time, right?" Yami asked._

_Jou nodded. His lighted up and he shouted, "Yuugi!" before running off._

_"I've never seen anyone get that worked up over a single person that's not their lover." Yami said._

_"I have to admit that Yuugi is a really special person. I like him. You ought to give him the chance. You find a friend in him. I sure did." Seto said._

_Yami rolled his eyes. "Not on your life. I don't trust anyone." Yami said. He froze when he saw Yuugi with Jou. "Who is that that Jou's with?" Yami asked._

_Seto looked and smiled. "That would be Yuugi." Seto said. He glanced over at his cousin and said, "I see that you're starting to chance your mind." Seto said._

_"No, I'm not." Yami snapped._

_"Yeah, right. You wouldn't be the first person caught by Yuugi's beauty." Seto said._

_"hi, Seto." Yuugi said._

_"Hello, Yuugi. I hope you had a good flight here." Seto said._

_"I did, but you didn't have to fly me out. I could have bought my own plane ticket." Yuugi said._

_"Jou insisted." Seto replied._

_"Oh, Yuugi. This is Seto's cousin and best man Yami Sennen. Yami, this is my best friend, Yuugi Mutou." Jou said, introducing the two._

_"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sennen, and please just call me Yuugi." Yuugi said, shaking hands with Yami._

_"It's a pleasure, and call me Yami." Yami said._

_Seto and Jou gave each other knowing smiles, already plotting._

~End Flashback~

"Jou and Seto were scheming to try and get us together before we even met, even more so afterwards." Yami said.

"What ended up happening?" Jaden asked.

"They somehow managed to trick us into going on a date, and Yuugi never did make it out of Domino after that." Yami said.

Jaden laughed. "Dad never did tell me how you two met." Jaden said.

"Probably didn't want you to know that he met Yami in a bar." Heba said.

"Yuugi never drank much. In fact, the only time I remember him ever drinking was when we'd have those parties to attend, and even then it was only one glass, and that was if he finished that one." Yami said.

"Dad never has liked drinking. In fact, the only time he does now is when Uncle Heba or Uncle Atemu convince him to." Jaden said.

"Which was once maybe twice in a year." Heba said.

A moment later, Melanie and Atemu walked in out of operating room and came over to him.

"How is he?" Yami asked.

"He's fine. Like I thought, the surgery went without a hitch." Melanie said.

"When will Dad get to go home?" Jaden asked.

"As long as there are no complications he should be able to go in a day or two." Atemu said.

"Can we see him?" Heba asked.

"He's still a little out of it from the anesthesia, but you can." Melanie said.

"Follow me. I'll show you where he is." Atemu said.

Yami, Heba, and Jaden followed Atemu back into the room where Yuugi was.

Yuugi was still asleep.

"Well, I've seen him in a worse condition." Heba said.

'So have I.' Yami thought.

"He looked a lot worse after he was shot." Jaden added.

"How long will it take for him to completely recover, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"It depends on how he does in physical therapy, but knowing how determined Yuugi can be, I'd say that it'll take about two or three months." Atemu said.

"That's a long time." Jaden said.

"There are people who have to go up to six months or more of physical therapy to completely recover, and some don't completely recover." Atemu said.

"Will he completely recover?" Heba asked.

"He should. I don't see any reason why he wouldn't." Atemu answered.

"When will Dad be out of ICU?" Jaden asked.

"I would think before the end of the day. I've got to go. You an only stay back for about ten minutes before you need to leave." Atemu said.

"Okay, Atemu." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and walked off.

"Well, it sounds like Dad's going to be fine." Jaden said.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Yami asked.

A few minutes later, a nurse came by and told them that they needed to leave.

Not wanting to cause any trouble, the group left the room.

Once out in the waiting room, Yami looked up and said, "Oh no." The dread in his voice was obvious.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"Vincent Wong is here." Yami said.

"Who's Vincent Wong?" Heba asked, frowning.

"He's Vivian Wong's father." Yami said in a low growl.

"Why would he be here?" Jaden asked.

"To bail his daughter out of jail." Heba said under his breath.

Vincent Wong saw Yami and walked over. "Mr. Sennen, may I talk to you alone?" Vincent asked.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of them." Yami said.

"This is important and not for everyone's ears." Vincent said.

"Mr. Wong, if it is about your daughter's actions against Yuugi Mutou, then you might as well say it to us. Yuugi is my twin brother, and Jaden here is his adopted son. We know all about the situation." Heba told him.

"I see." Vincent said.

"Just say what you want to say." Yami said, not in the mood to listen to him.

"Listen, Mr. Sennen. I'd like for you to drop the charges against my daughter." Vincent said.

"Why should I do that?" Yami asked.

"My daughter is not suited for prison. She didn't really do anything wrong." Vincent said.

"Have you talked to the Osaka police?" Yami asked.

"No, not yet." Vincent said.

"Then all that you know has come from your daughter, correct?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Vincent replied.

"She may have made herself seem like the victim, but she's not. Your daughter destroyed my marriage to Yuugi because of her lies. Four years later, she hired a hit man to shoot and kill my ex-husband. The hit man failed, and she killed him. She was so angry that she came here to try and kill him again, but could not get in to see him because he was in a coma. Your daughter then tried to kidnap Yuugi's adopted son, Jaden, and the son he had with me, Sunni. They got Jaden and kept him prisoner for over a day. Vivian assaulted Jaden and threatened to kill him. In fact, she would have killed him had I and my friends not arrived in time to stop her. Oh, and I forgot to mention that she stole a letter Yuugi sent to me telling me he was pregnant and made Yuugi believe I wanted noting to do with the child. She stole four years of seeing my son grow up form me. Did she tell you any of that?" Yami asked.

"No, she did not, and why should I believe you?" Vincent asked.

"Your daughter left a paper trail leading her back to the hit man who shot my dad, and I was there and saw your daughter when she held a gun and pointed it at me, ready to kill me. She also left security camera running which recorded her admitting to her two thugs that she had tried to have my dad killed and that she would kill me of I would not help her." Jaden said.

"Go to the police and let them show you everything. I'd appreciate it if you did not come here again, too." Yami said.

"You're lying, and I will get you for this." Vincent said.

"Go and see what the police have to say." Yami said.

Without a word, Vincent turned and left the hospital.

"Do you think he'll cause any trouble?" Heba asked.

"He might cause some legal trouble, but he won't do what Vivian did and try to kill anyone. However, once he sees the evidence, he might not help her, but I don't know." Yami said.

"In any case, I think I'll tell Atemu so that he can stop him from seeing Yuugi." Heba said.

"Not a bad idea." Yami agreed.

"I guess we're not out of this mess yet." Jaden said.

"No, and I think I'll call my lawyers and have them on standby. I'd better give Seto a heads up, too." Yami said.

Heba and Atemu both started to do what they had just said.

* * *

Vincent Wong sat in a room with his daughter. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" Vincent asked.

Vivian rolled her eyes like she didn't care. "I tried to kill some nobody, and kidnapped a dumb brat. Big deal." Vivian said, twirling her hand.

"Vivian, you have done far more than that. Mr. Sennen and Mr. Mutou are both pressing charges, and I know Mr. Sennen is not going to drop them, and I do not believe that Mr. Mutou will either." Vincent said.

"Daddy, just do what you always do." Vivian whined.

"Bribery will not work on Yami Sennen, Vivian! He's richer than we are, and he's got his cousins Seto and Leo who are equally as rich ad those two friends of his, Marik Ishtar and Bakura Remes also rich." Vincent said.

Vivian started to get worried. "What are you saying?" Vivian asked.

"I can't do anything. I saw the security tapes and the papers that link you to that hit man. You had the gun used to shoot Yuugi Mutou and kill the hit man, Vivian. The Osaka police will not be swayed. The DA is already filing charges. Your two thugs have already turned you into them. Money will not get you out of this one." Vincent said.

Vivian's eyes widened in fear. "I cannot got to jail, Daddy! I will not go to that place!" Vivian shouted.

"You should have thought of that before you did all this. And why in the hell did you send that letter to Yuugi Mutou saying that he didn't want his own child in his life?" Vincent demanded.

"That bastard should have had that baby killed! He had no right having my Yami's child! Yami didn't need the burden of that bastard's damn child!" Vivian shouted.

Vincent's eyes darkened. "That was not your call. I have no choice, but to stay out of this and give up my company. All the scandals you have brought on our family have tarnished out family name. I have been asked by the board to step down, and I will. As of now, you are no longer my daughter." Vincent said.

"You can't do that!" Vivian shouted.

"I can, and I will. You're on your own. You have brought all this on yourself. You'll have to face a trial on your own." Vincent said.

"But-" Vivian started.

"No. It's over, Vivian. I have protected you form the lawsuits form the numerous affairs you have had and from the scandal of the abortions you have had. I can't do it anymore. Don't contact me anymore." Vincent said.

"You can't do this to me!" Vivian cried.

"I have no choice. I am not going to help you anymore. Deal with the consequences this time." Vincent said before leaving, ignoring Vivian's screaming as several police officers restrained her.

* * *

Yuugi had woken up and been moved to a regular room.

Yami had gone and gotten Sunni and brought him to the hospital; so that Sunni could see Yuugi.

"When are you going to get to come home, Papa?" Sunni asked.

"I should be home in a couple of days." Yuugi answered.

"You must be ready to get home." Yami said.

"I have been in the hospital almost a straight week, and by the rime I do get to go home, it will be over a week. Yes, I am beyond ready to go home." Yuugi said.

"Well, since we know that you're going to be all right, we'll be heading back home." Seto said.

"All right. Thank you all for being here, but you really didn't need to come." Yuugi said.

"Hey. We're all friends, and there wasn't a chance that we'd stay away." Jou said.

"We'll probably come back and see you later, Yuugi." Ryou added.

"I don't doubt that, Ryou." Yuugi said.

"Bye." the group said.

Seto, Jou, Seth, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Leo, and Yuesei left the room to head to the airport so that they could go home.

"I thought that it would be impossible to get them to go home." Yuugi said.

"It would have been if I hadn't told them that I would be staying here for a while." Yami said.

"How long are you planning to stay with us, Yami?" Jaden asked.

"I might stay until Yuugi's completely recovered." Yami said.

"Yami, you can't just abandon your company like that, and you know it. Diego can't be left with all the responsibilities that are yours for possible three months. Maybe more." Yuugi said.

"I know, but it would be a nice thought. I'll stay for a couple of weeks before heading back." Yami said.

"Do you have to go, Daddy?" Sunni asked.

"Don't worry, Sunni. You'll still be seeing a lot of me." Yami said.

"Let me guess. You'll be coming almost every weekend if you can." Yuugi said.

"Maybe. You never know." Yami said.

"Can you actually afford that?" Jaden asked.

"Yes. I'll just use my private jet to get here. It's not but a two hour flight." Yami said.

"So, I guess you'll be a regular guest at our house." Jaden said.

"Yes, I will." Yami said.

'Yeah, and he'll be doing everything he can to make sure that our relationship will work out this time.' Yuugi thought.

* * *

The following morning, Melanie was in Yuugi's room.

"Well, Yuugi, all your tests are good. All that's left is to see if you can walk." Melanie said.

"It's easier to move my legs, so I might as well see if I can." Yuugi said.

"You just want to walk so you can get out of this hospital." Atemu said.

"And you wouldn't?" Yuugi asked.

"Touché." Atemu said.

Melanie laughed. "All right, Atemu. Let's see if we can get Yuugi up and walking." Melanie said.

Atemu nodded,

The two doctors helped Yuugi out of bed and helped him walk around the room a little bit.

"Okay. You can do it with help. Do you want to try and do it alone?" Melanie asked.

"Well, I'll never know if I can if I can if I don't try, so I'll try." Yuugi said.

"All right." Melanie agreed.

Atemu and Melanie let go of Yuugi and allowed him to try and walk around a bit. He got tired easily, and the two helped him back in bed.

"Well, you should be able to walk like normal after the physical therapy, Yuugi. You are going to need someone to stay and help you out, especially since you have a four-year-old, and I think that you'll need a little more help than Jaden." Melanie said.

"Yami's planning on staying with me for the next few weeks, so he'll be there." Yuugi said.

"And when he does go back to Osaka, Heba and I can stay with Yuugi and help out." Atemu said.

"Good. Well, I'll check back on you later, Yuugi. You might be able to go home later today." Melanie said before leaving.

"Well, that's good news." Atemu said.

"Yeah, and I'll be glad to get home." Yuugi said.

"Think you'll be okay with Yami staying with you?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I do." Yuugi said.

"You might want to remember that phrase." Atemu said.

"You need to remember it first." Yuugi shot back.

A moment later, Yami entered the room with Sunni and Jaden behind him.

"Everything okay?" Yami asked.

"Yes. Melanie said that I might be able to go home later today." Yuugi said.

"That's great, Papa." Sunni said excitedly.

"Where's Uncle Heba at?" Jaden asked.

"He's a little sick this morning, so he's at home in bed." Atemu said.

"Morning sickness?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes." Atemu said.

Yami needed to talk to Yuugi alone, and Atemu sensed it.

"Jaden. Sunni. Do you two want to walk to the cafeteria with me?" Atemu asked.

"Sure!" Sunni said.

"Okay." Jaden agreed.

The two went with Atemu.

"Yami, are you okay? You act like something's bothering you." Yuugi said.

"You might want to look at this." Yami said, handing the day's paper to Yuugi.

Yuugi took it and looked at the headline.

It read: **VINCENT WONG RESIGNS FROM WONG INC.**

The headline below it read: **VIVIAN WONG COMMITTS SUICIDE IN JAIL.**

"Wow." Yuugi said.

"That was my thought. It seems that the board of directors at Wong Incorporated were tired of Vivian's shenanigans and told Vincent that he needed to resign. He also disowned Vivian because he was tired of bailing her out all the time. Vivian obviously couldn't stand the thought and took her own life." Yami said.

"Well, at least we know neither of them will be interfering in our lives ever again." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. Vincent is actually moving to China. He's returning to where the rest of his family is." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded. "Things are finally starting to look up." Yuugi said.

"Yes, they are." Yami agreed. He leaned forward and kissed Yuugi.

* * *

Later that day, Yuugi was able to return home and was glad that he could.

He took one look at his kitchen and shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN?!"

Yami, Sunni, and Jaden were no where to be found since the kitchen was a complete mess.

* * *

I had to put in Vivian killing herself becasue I think that she would prefer that to being in prison.

The story is not over yet. Just becasue Vivian is dead does not end my story.

The next chapter will be about how Yuugi and Yami deal with being apart again while Yami's back in Domino and Yuugi stays in Osaka for a time.

R&R.


	15. Uneasiness

**WARNING: THERE IS A SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Chapter 15- Uneasiness

A month and a half had passed since Yuugi got out of the hospital, and Yami had had to go on back to Domino, even though Yami had been unwilling to do so at the start, but he knew that he needed to go back and look after his company, so he unwillingly went back to Domino.

Yuugi was in the kitchen washing the dishes from the dinner that he, Jaden, Sunni, Atemu, and Heba had eaten.

Heba sat in the kitchen with Yuugi while Atemu was playing with Sunni and Jaden in the living room.

"So, how have you been, Heba?" Yuugi asked.

"I'm okay. I'm still sick as a dog, but I'll be okay. I'll be glad when it passes, though. I think that Atemu will be glad, too." Heba said.

"I know the feeling. I was glad when I got over my sickness with Sunni." Yuugi said.

"How have you been?" Heba asked.

"I'm fine. Physical therapy is a bit tough, but my therapist said that I'm making good progress. He says that a few more weeks, and I'll be just fine." Yuugi said.

"That's good, but I was actually referring to how you and Yami were doing." Heba said.

"We're okay. Neither of us necessarily like living in different cities, but we're making the best of it." Yuugi said.

"It's killing you not being able to see him everyday, isn't?" Heba asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Yuugi said, sitting across from his brother.

"Have you thought about moving back to Domino?" Heba asked.

"Well, Yami hasn't said anything, but he would like for me to move in with him. I know he'd love to have Sunni and Jaden living in the mansion." Yuugi said.

"Would you if he asked you to?" Heba asked.

"Yami knows that I wouldn't want to move until after Jaden finishes this year at Osaka High. Once school ended for this year, I would so that Jaden could start the new year at a new school." Yuugi said.

"Meaning Yami wouldn't ask you until Jaden finishes school this year." Heba said.

"Probably not." Yuugi said.

"Is he coming back again this weekend?" Heba asked.

Yuugi gave Heba a look. "What do you think?" Yuugi asked.

"He'll be here Friday." Heba said.

"Exactly." Yuugi said.

"Just watch it and don't get pregnant again." Heba said.

"Heba! Yami and I are not sleeping together. We sleep in different rooms when he does come" Yuugi said.

"Is there any reason that you don't want to sleep in the same room with him?" Heba asked.

"No. I just wanted to take things slow, and Yami understands that. He hasn't said anything, though." Yuugi said.

"You want him to sleep in your room, don't you?" Heba asked.

"Well, just to sleep, yes." Yuugi said.

"Then tell him that. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind." Heba said.

"I know he wouldn't mind. I've always been a little uneasy on those types subjects." Yuugi said.

Heba raised an eyebrow. "You two were living together before you got married. Who got that one going?" Heba asked.

"Yami did. He initiated everything that time, but I think he's worried that moving too fast might hurt our relationship, which is why he's taking it so slow. I can tell that he doesn't want to lose me." Yuugi said.

"It process that he's willing to do anything to make sure that he keeps you in his life this time. He loves you a lot, Yuugi. I can see that." Heba said.

"I can, too. Of course, he drives me a little crazy because he calls me several times every day." Yuugi said.

"Well, he wants to talk to you, and that's the only way he can. Give the guy a break. Does he talk to Sunni and Jaden, too?" Heba asked.

"Yes. He talks to them a lot. I think that Jaden really likes the idea of having Yami as another father. In fact, he has started to call Yami Pop." Yuugi said.

"How does Yami feel about that?" Heba asked.

"It actually made him real happy. It let him know that Jaden really does accept us as a couple." Yuugi said.

"He's he one who helped you two get back together in the first place." Heba said.

Yuugi smiled. "I know. Jaden knows that even though I love having him and Sunni in my life that I was still unhappy in a way." Yuugi said.

"That's because Yami gives you a companionship that they can't." Heba said.

"I know that." Yuugi said.

* * *

Sunni was playing a video game while Jaden and Atemu sat on the couch talking.

"I'm kinda worried about Dad and Pop." Jaden said.

"Why? Don't tell me that their having problems with their relationships." Atemu said.

"No. It's just that, well. Dad might kill me for this." Jaden muttered.

"Jaden, out with it." Atemu said.

"Well, Dad and Pop sleep in separate rooms when Pop comes, but I can tell that Dad wants Pop to stay in his room, but Dad doesn't exactly want to bring the subject, and Pop's too worried that he might push Dad away by doing that." Jaden said.

"Okay, so you want them to-" Atemu started.

Jaden blushed. "I don't meant that. I just mean dad would like Yami in the room." Jaden said.

"So, you want them to stay in the same room." Atemu said.

"I think that Dad would feel better that way, and I'm sure that Pop would love it." Jaden said.

"Well, maybe Heba and I can figure out a way to get them to approach the subject." Atemu said.

"Thanks. This isn't exactly something that Dad wants me to have to deal with." Jaden said.

"I understand." Atemu said.

* * *

(**THE LEMON STARTS HERE!!!!!)**

As soon as Atemu and Heba got home, Heba had his arms wrapped around Atemu's neck and was kissing him deeply. Atemu was startled, but kissed Heba back nonetheless.

Atemu was the first one to pull away and said, "Heba, what's going on?"

Heba smirked in his seductive way that usually meant he was in the mood. He leaned forward and whispered in Atemu's ear, "I need you."

Atemu shivered at the warm breath that ghosted over his ear.

Heba let his hands trial up Atemu's chest and started to unbutton Atemu's shirt.

Since Heba had gotten pregnant, he hadn't really wanted to have sex, but he obviously did that night, and Atemu wasn't about to pass up the chance. He picked Heba up bridal style and carried Heba upstairs to their room and lay his fiancé on the bed before laying down on top of him.

The two wrestled in bed until they were both naked.

Atemu trailed his lips down Heba's throat to his chest and then to his nipples where he sucked on one until it was hard and then doing the same to the next one.

Heba moaned and twined his hands in Atemu's hair.

Atemu continued down to Heba's naval where he dipped his tongue in several times.

The next thing Atemu knew, he was on his back, looking up at a smirking Heba.

Heba leaned down and began to suck on Atemu's throat, causing the older man to moan. While Heba had Atemu distracted, he reached to their nightstand and took the bottle of oil that was there and opened it before coating three fingers in the substance. Heba stopped sucking on Atemu's neck and kissed him full on the lips, forcing his tongue into Atemu's mouth.

Atemu was taken aback by Heba's forcefulness. Heba wasn't usually this aggressive, but it didn't mean that Atemu didn't like it. Atemu nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a finger at his entrance.

Heba looked at him and smirked. "I wanted to be on top tonight." Heba said. He leaned back down and kissed Atemu again while adding a second finger.

Atemu moaned at both sensations.

Heba thrust the two fingers in him and hit the one spot that had Atemu screaming.

"Heba!" Atemu exclaimed.

Heba merely smirked into the kiss as he added the third finger and stretched Atemu.

Once done, Heba took the bottle and poured a good amount onto his hand before coating his member in the oil. He positioned himself at Atemu's entrance and leaned down saying, "Ready?"

Atemu's voice had left so he merely nodded.

"Say it, Atemu. Say it that you want me." Heba said, deciding that he wanted to tease his lover a little.

"Please, Heba." Atemu groaned. He hated it when Heba was in these type of playful moods, but he loved it at the exact same time.

"I want you to say the words, Atemu." Heba said.

"Please, Heba. I want you now." Atemu said.

Heba smiled and thrust in to the hilt with one quick movement.

Atemu gasped out in a mixture of pain and pleasure at the movement.

"Want me to move?" Heba asked.

"Yes." Atemu gasped out.

Heba pulled out and then thrust back in hard.

Atemu cried out and fisted his hands in the sheets.

Heba started to set a rough pace for them by thrusting in and out of Atemu fast and hard.

Atemu wrapped his legs around Heba's waist, letting him thrust in deeper while he moaned at the sensations.

"Heba, I-oh-I'm getting-ahh-close." Atemu gasped out.

Heba reached between their sweating bodies and started to stroke Atemu's member in time with his own thrusts.

Atemu was the first one to come, spilling his seed on their chests and stomachs and Heba's hand, screaming, "HEBA!"

Heba felt Atemu clamp down on his member , and that sent him over the edge, shooting his seed into Atemu, yelling, "ATEMU!"

The last of his energy spent, Heba collapsed on top of Atemu, panting.

Atemu was panting beneath Heba.

Once Heba regained his bearings, he pulled out of Atemu and rolled off of him.

(**THE LEMON ENDS HERE!)**

"Heba, what-got into you-tonight?" Atemu asked, still a little breathless.

Heba smiled. "I'm not really sure. I was just really horny tonight, and I wanted to be on top. I haven't been in a while." Heba said.

Atemu smiled back and wrapped his arms around Heba and pulling him toward him. "I never knew that you could be so rough." Atemu said.

Heba blushed. "Sorry." Heba said.

"I don't mind. In fact, I like it, although I believe that I am going to have a little trouble walking tomorrow." Atemu said.

"Well, you're off tomorrow, so you're fine." Heba said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Atemu said. He remembered something and said, "By the way, I think that we're going to have to do something about Yami and Yuugi."

"Yeah. We need to get them sleeping in the same room." Heba said.

"How did you know that?" Atemu asked.

"Yuugi told me." Heba replied. He frowned and said, "How did you know?"

"Jaden noticed, and he thought that I would be better to ask to do something about it because Yuugi wouldn't want Jaden to try and help." Atemu said.

"I guess we can." Heba said.

"That can wait. YOU wore me out." Atemu said.

Heba giggled and said, "Okay. Let's get some sleep."

The two snuggled up together and fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Yami sat in his office and was signing papers, but he wasn't really paying attention to what he was signing because it was routine paperwork. He couldn't wait until five because he was going to go back to Osaka to see Yuugi and the boys again.

The office door opened, and Jou said, "Hey, Yami."

Yami looked up and said, "Don't you know how to knock?"

"No." Jou said, sitting down.

"Where's Seth?" Yami asked.

"Seto's keeping him at his office since he no meetings for a few hours to give me a break." Jou said.

"So you sue it to come and bug me." Yami said.

"Yeah. You going back to Osaka tonight?" Jou asked.

"Yes." Yami replied.

"I guess you and Yuugi are doing fine then." Jou said.

"Yeah, we are." Yami said.

Jou could hear the hesitation and said, "What's wrong? Thing's aren't falling apart, are thy?"

"No. It's nothing like that. It's just that since we've been together we haven't been-" Yami started.

Jou cut in and said, "-sex. Come on, Yami. You need to take it slow."

"Jou, I was not referring to that. I just mean that we haven't been sleeping in the same room. That's all." Yami said.

"Have you talked to Yuugi about this?" Jou asked.

Yami sighed. "No. I don't want to push him too far. I just don't want to chance losing Yuugi again." Yami said.

"Yami, Yuugi is a very calm, rational person. He is not going to let that stop him. If he doesn't want that, he'll tell you." Jou said.

"I know. I guess I'm being a little paranoid right now." Yami said.

"Is Yuugi going to move here with Jaden and Sunni?" Jou asked.

"Not right now. I haven't even asked him. I was actually waiting because I know Yuugi wants to hold off on that until Jaden finishes school this year and his physical therapy." Yami said.

"Doesn't hurt to go ahead and ask him. You two really need to start communicating a little more." Jou said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I'd rather get the emotional aspect of the relationship back right now." Yami said.

"Yami, you two never stopped loving each other. I don't think that Yuugi's going to give up. He wants it too much." Jou said.

"I might bring it up. I use these trips to get close to Jaden and Sunni, too." Yami said.

"I know Sunni's taken to you pretty well, but what about Jaden?" Jou asked.

"He took to me fast. On my last visit, he even started to call me Pop." Yami said, smiling.

"I guess you like that." Jou said.

"Yeah. You might as well say I've got two sons." Yami said.

"That's good. At least you don't have to win him over." Jou said.

"That is something that I am really thankful for." Yami said.

* * *

Yuugi stood in his living room with Sunni and Jaden.

"Papa, can we go see that new movie?" Sunni asked.

"Now, Sunni. You know that your daddy will be here soon." Yuugi said.

"I know, but I really wanna see it." Sunni said.

Yuugi sighed. Sunni had been asking all week to go see the movie, and Yuugi was finding it hard to say no this time.

"You know, I'm sure that Uncle Atemu and Uncle Heba wouldn't mind taking us. I wouldn't mind seeing it. It would give you and Pop a little time alone." Jaden said.

"Well, okay. If Atemu and Heba will go with you, I suppose it's okay." Yuugi agreed.

"It is. I already asked them." Jaden said.

"Jaden." Yuugi said. He hated when Jaden went behind his back like that.

Jaden grinned. "Sorry, Dad, but I thought that you and Pop could use a little time alone." Jaden said.

Yuugi sighed. "Fine. I'll let off this time." Yuugi said.

A car horn beeped.

"That them. Bye, dad." Jaden said.

"Bye, Papa." Sunni added as the two ran out the door.

Yuugi watched them climb into Atemu's car and drive off. He shook his head and said, "That kid." He started straighten the room up a little bit more.

The door opened, and Yami said, "Is anyone here?"

"In the living room." Yuugi called.

Yami walked in and said, "Hi, Yuugi." He then pulled Yuugi into a heated kiss.

"Hello to you, too." Yuugi said when the kiss ended.

"Where are Jaden and Sunni?" Yami asked.

"Atemu and Heba took them to see a movie. They'll be back in a few hours." Yuugi said.

Yami blinked. "I think that this is the first time we've been alone." Yami said.

"Yeah. It is." Yuugi said.

"Well, I guess I'll go and put my things into my room." Yami said and started for the stairs.

Yuugi bit his lip before saying, "Um, Yami?"

Yami stopped and turned to look at Yuugi. "Yes?" Yami questioned.

"Put your things in my room." Yuugi said.

Yami was startled by this. "Yuugi, are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yeah. I guess I just miss having you with me at night." Yuugi said, blushing a little.

Yami smirked. "You still get embarrassed do easily at remarks like that." Yami said.

"You don't help matters." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "Its just that you're so cute when you blush." Yami said.

"Do me a favor and shut up." Yuugi said.

Yami laughed and went upstairs.

Yuugi sighed. 'I hope that I'm doing the right thing.' Yuugi thought.

A moment later, Yami returned. "What are we going to do for dinner since the boys are out?" Yami asked.

"I thought that we could just go out." Yuugi said.

"That sounds good." Yami said. Inwardly, he was smirking. 'This is pretty much a date, and I'm going to make the most of it.' Yami thought as they left the house.

* * *

I had to add in a dominate Heba this time.

Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good.

The next chapter will be about the date Yami and Yuugi go on.

R&R,


	16. Date

Chapter 16- Date

Yami had decided to take Yuugi out to a fancy restaurant.

"Yami, you do know that you didn't have to bring me to such a fancy restaurant. I'm not one who cares for these types of restaurants too much." Yuugi said as they stood outside the restaurant.

"I know that, Yuugi, But I really want to treat you. I know you probably don't get a quiet meal too often." Yami said.

"Yeah. It's a trial coming a restaurant like this when you have a four-year-old who had to be watched constantly. The only time I ever came here was when Heba and Atemu would somehow manage to convince me to come, and that wasn't very often." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "Which is why we came here considering Atemu and Heba are keeping Sunni and Jaden for few hours." Yami said.

"All right, Yami. Let's go." Yuugi finally said.

Yami smiled, knowing that he had won this one, and the two started to go inside.

The man at the stand saw them and said, "How many?"

"Two." Yami replied, thinking that that was a dumb question.

"Right this way." the man said. He led the two through the restaurant and to the back where he seated them at a table.

The two sat down and the man left.

Yami and Yuugi started to look through the menus.

"Yami, is there any reason that you chose the most expensive restaurant in town for us to eat at?" Yuugi asked.

"Do you mean that this is the most expensive restaurant in town?" Yami asked feigning innocent.

Yuugi stared at him. "Yami, I'm sure that you of all people know that this is the most expensive restaurant in town. You always know when restaurants are this expensive." Yuugi said.

"Okay. Guilty as charged. I called Atemu and asked him what restaurants I could take you to." Yami admitted.

"You didn't happen to ask him to take Jaden and Sunni so that we could be alone, did you?" Yuugi asked.

"No. I am innocent of that. That was their doing." Yami said.

"More like Jaden's." Yuugi said.

Yami blinked. "What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"Sunni's been wanting to see a movie that came out, so Jaden called and asked Atemu and Heba if they would take them." Yuugi said.

"I wouldn't have minded doing that." Yami said.

"I know. Jaden called them and just told me tonight that he did. I was surprised by that." Yuugi said.

"Jaden seems to be doing a lot to get the two of us together." Yami said.

"He always does. Jaden is pretty intuitive to other people, and he probably was that we weren't getting to spend a lot of time together alone, and he probably pulled this to do that." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked inwardly. 'I'm going to have to thank Jaden for this.' Yami thought.

* * *

Atemu and Heba arrived at the move theater with Jaden and Atemu.

"I'll get the tickets. You guys go on and get the refreshments." Atemu said.

"Okay." Heba said and walked over to the counter with Jaden and Sunni.

"Uncle Heba, can we get popcorn?" Sunni asked.

"Yes, Sunni. We can." Heba said.

"You know Dad's going to kill you for letting Sunni eat that." Jaden said.

"Yeah. I know, but he's got Yami there to help him this time." Heba said. Heba ended up buying two things of popcorn and four drinks.

Atemu walked up to them and said, "Come on. The movie starts in thirty minutes, so we should go on and get our seats."

Jaden walked ahead of Atemu and Heba, holing Sunni's hand so that he didn't run off.

"Atemu, why did you agree to bring Jaden and Sunni.? You don't like going to the movies very much." Heba said.

"I know, but Yami had called me earlier and asked me if what restaurants he could take Yuugi to and asked if we could watch the kids a little so that they could have just a little time alone. When Jaden called this afternoon and asked if we could bring them to see the movie, I thought that it would be the perfect time to give Yuugi and Yami time alone." Atemu said.

"That was nice of you, considering how much you hate movie theaters." Heba said.

Atemu sighed. "Yuugi and Yami aren't going to get much place if they don't spend a little time alone. I can handle one movie for their sake." Atemu said.

"Come on. Let's catch up with them. You know, when we get home tonight, you might just get a reward for this." Heba said.

Atemu glanced down at Heba. "I'm going to hold you to that." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I expect you to." Heba replied.

The two entered the theater with Sunni and Jaden and found their seats.

* * *

Once dinner arrived, Yuugi and Yami had started to eat.

"How have things been going for you?" Yuugi asked.

"It's been fine. Nothing real important has happened. Most of what I've been doing is routine." Yami said.

"You always hated it when your work got to where it was mundane, but it usually picks up before too long." Yuugi said.

"Don't I know it, although it doesn't look like it'll be picking up any time soon. I thought about leaving things in Diego's hands and coming down here for a week." Yami said.

"Do you think that you could handle Sunni alone?" Yuugi asked.

"I suppose so. Why?" Yami asked.

"I am still going to be working. I usually leave him in the daycare at the hospital while I'm working, but I'll let you have him for the day if we stay a week. Of course, I don't want you to do that unless you can afford to take off for a week." Yuugi said.

"Believe me. I can, and I plan on it. I'd like to spend a week with you and the boys." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded as they continued eating.

"Yuugi, how has your physical therapy been going?" Yami asked.

"It's been fine. My therapist had told me that I'm making good progress, and that I'll probably only need to go for a few more weeks." Yuugi said.

"That's good. You must be determined to get back on your feet." Yami said.

"Yes, and mostly so that Heba and Atemu will stop calling me every second of everyday making sure that I don't need anything, and I am fairly certain that you had something to do with them calling sp much, Yami." Yuugi said.

Yami grinned guiltily. "Well, since I knew you wouldn't let me stay here until you had completely recovered, I asked Atemu if he and Heba would keep an eye on you for me, and let me know if you needed anything since I knew that there wasn't a chance you would tell me when you really needed something." Yami said.

"That's because if you thought that the slightest thing was wrong, you would be on your way here in less than an hour." Yuugi said.

"Can I help it if I worry?" Yami asked.

"You're hopeless." Yuugi said.

"Yes, I am." Yami agreed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Yuugi asked.

Yami shrugged. "That would be for you to figure out." Yami replied.

The two finished their meal, and the waiter took their dishes before returning with the dessert cart, where Yuugi and Yami both chose a dessert.

"How long is that movie?" Yami asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but Heba will call me when he and Atemu are about to bring them home." Yuugi replied.

The two finished their dessert before Yami paid for the bill, and they left.

Yuugi started to head for the car, but Yami grabbed him by the arm. Yuugi looked back at him, confused. "Aren't we going home?" Yuugi asked.

"No, we're not. I know that there's a park nearby. I thought that we could go and take a walk." Yami said.

"Oh. Okay." Yuugi agreed.

The two walked toward the park and walked hand in hand.

Yami glanced over at Yuugi and wondered of Yuugi knew why Yami had wanted to walk in the park.

Yuugi frowned and said, "Yami?"

"Yes." Yami replied.

"Did you want to come to the park because after our first date we walked through the park?" Yuugi asked.

Yami smiled. "I wondered if you remembered that." Yami said.

"Of course I did. Is that why you wanted to walk in the park?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, it is. I thought that it might be nice to just walk in the park like we did that time." Yami said.

"Not the only thing we did in the park." Yuugi muttered.

Yami laughed. "I guess it wasn't." Yami agreed.

~Flashback~

_Yuugi and Yami had been going out for six months, and after eating dinner, decided to go take a walk in the park._

_"Why do you like walking in the park so much?" Yuugi asked._

_"I just do. It's just so quiet and peaceful." Yami said._

_"Yami." Yuugi said in a tone that clearly said he didn't believe that was all._

_"I also think that you look absolutely stunning when you're in the moonlight." Yami admitted._

_"And here I thought that you were not a hopeless romantic." Yuugi said._

_"I wasn't until I met you. You turned me into one." Yami said playfully. He leaned down and kissed Yuugi._

_They walked back to a secluded section of the park where they were hidden from view and could be alone._

_The second they had sat down, Yami had pulled Yuugi into a heart-searing kiss._

_Yuugi had happily responded and let Yami explore his mouth._

_When the kiss finally ended, Yami said, "you're not as hesitant anymore. You used to be on edge when I would kiss you."_

_"Considering you kiss me every five minutes when we are together, I got used to it real fast." Yuugi said. He cuddled up next to Yami as the two sat in comfortable silence._

_That was how is was for the two of them. They could sit in silence with each other, just enjoying being in each other's company._

_Yami kissed the top of his head and said, "I love you."_

_"I love you, too." Yuugi said, tilting his head up so that he could kiss Yami. "Of course, when I first met Seto, he said that the word love was not in your vocabulary." Yuugi said._

_"That was before I met you." Yami said._

_"Such a charmer." Yuugi said._

_"Of course." Yami said, smirking._

_Yuugi shook his head and rested his head back against Yami's chest. _

_They fell once more into a comfortable silence. _

_Yami reached out and tilted Yuugi's face so that he could see him and leaned down to kiss Yuugi gently. Yuugi moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth for Yami. Yami immediately slipped his tongue inside Yuugi's mouth and started to explore Yuugi's mouth while his hands started to explore Yuugi's body._

_Yami left Yuugi's mouth and started to kiss his neck. Yuugi moaned again as he reached up and gripped Yami's shoulders for leverage. Yami started to nip and suck at Yuugi's neck, leaving a bruise. _

_"Yami." Yuugi moaned._

_"Yes, Yuugi." Yami said._

_"I need you now." Yuugi said._

_Those were the only words Yami needed to hear before he pounced on Yuugi, knocking him to the ground._

~End Flashback~

"I didn't think that the first time we ever made love would have been in a park." Yuugi said.

"I was holding back, Yuugi. You were the one who started that." Yami pointed out.

"And you were too happy to oblige. It was a good thing that no one was on the park that night." Yuugi said.

"Why? It's not like anyone would have heard us. In case you've forgotten, you are pretty much silent when it comes making love." Yami said.

"You're no different." Yuugi muttered.

"Makes it easier." Yami said.

"Yeah. That wasn't the last time we did that in the park." Yuugi said.

"Yeah, but you loved it that first night." Yami said.

"So did you. In fact, you couldn't wait to get me back to your mansion for round two." Yuugi said.

"It ended up being round two, three, and four." Yami said.

"And five the next morning. I didn't get out of bed all day. It was a good thing I didn't have to work." Yuugi said.

Yami chuckled. "I didn't mind having you in bed all day." Yami said.

"Yeah, and that's the way you wanted it. You asked me to move in two weeks later, and it was two months after that that you asked me to marry you." Yuugi said.

Yami shrugged. "I wanted to have you around." Yami said.

Yuugi shook his head.

Yami looked down lovingly at Yuugi. He loved the younger man, and he knew that Yuugi wouldn't get mad at him if he asked. "Yuugi, can I ask you something?" Yami asked.

"Sure, Yami. What is it?" Yuugi asked.

"I was wondering if you had considered moving back with me to Domino and living with me again." Yami said.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it. Jaden only has a month left of school, so I think that once Jaden gets done with school, we can." Yuugi said.

"You will?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "I know Sunni would like to see you on a regular basis, and Jaden wouldn't mind it. He hates the school that he's at right now." Yuugi said.

"What about your job?" Yami asked.

"I'll hand in my two week notice in a few weeks. I can always try to get a job at Domino Community Hospital." Yuugi said.

"You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "I guess I've been thinking about it because I want it, too." Yuugi admitted.

"You do?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded. "I missed having you around these last few years, especially the months and a half. I figured " that I could do something about it." Yuugi said.

Yami smiled. "I'd like that a lot." Yami said.

"So would I." Yuugi agreed.

Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi gently.

"Come on. We should get home." Yuugi said.

"I agree." Yami said.

The went back to the car and drive home.

* * *

Sunni skipped out of the movie theater happily.

"I think that he liked it." Jaden said.

"So do I." Heba said.

"Think we should take you home, Jaden?" Atemu asked.

"I don't know. You think Dad and Pop have had enough time alone?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, and I know Yami would probably like to see you." Heba agreed.

"All right. We'll take you guys home." Heba agreed.

The four went out to the car and headed home.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami were watching the news when they heard the door open.

"Daddy!" Sunni cried, launching himself into Yami's arms.

"Hey, little guy." Yami said.

"Well, since you're here, I think that we'll just leave." Atemu said.

"We'll see you guys later." Heba added as the two left.

"Sunni, it's time for bed." Yuugi said, seeing that it was already past his bedtime.

"Okay. Will you read me a bedtime story, Daddy?" Sunni asked.

"Sure. I'll be up in a minute." Yami said.

"Thanks!" Sunni ran upstairs.

"You might want to go on up. Sunni will be ready for bed in about five minutes." Yuugi said.

"Okay." Yami agreed. He headed on upstairs.

"Jaden." Yuugi said.

Jaden turned and said, "Yes, Dad."

"You planned to have Atemu and Heba take you two out so that Yami and I could be alone for a little while, didn't you?" Yuugi asked.

Jaden smiled guiltily. "Yeah, I did. Sorry I went behind your back, but I thought that you and Yami deserved to have a little time alone." Jaden said.

"Actually, I was going to thank you. Yami and I needed the time alone. Thanks you." Yuugi said.

"Sure thing, Dad. If you two need time alone again, just let me know." Jaden said.

"Well, I don't plan on unconvincing Atemu and Heba too much." Yuugi said.

Jaden nodded. "Did you and Yami have a good time?" Jaden asked.

"Yes. Yami took me out to dinner and then we went for a walk in the park before coming home." Yuugi said.

"As long as you had a good time. I think that I'm going to go on to bed. Good night." Jaden said.

"Good night." Yuugi replied as Jaden went on to bed.

Yami downstairs five minutes later and said, "Sunni's asleep."

"Good. He'll be asleep until at least seven." Yuugi said.

"Does he sleep all night all the time?" Yami asked.

"Not always. He'll wake up sometimes, and he'll usually come and get in bed with me, so don't be surprised if he comes in the room in the middle of the night." Yuugi said.

Yami nodded. "Should we go on to bed?" Yami asked.

"Couldn't hurt." Yuugi agreed.

The two headed upstairs.

Yami started to go into his room.

"Yami, you're sleeping in my room, remember?" Yuugi asked.

Yami blushed. "Sorry. I forgot." Yami said.

"Come on." Yuugi said, grabbing Yami by the arm and pulling him to him room.

Yami wasn't surprised to find the room immaculate. Yami shook his head.

"What?" Yuugi asked.

"Nothing. I just see that you're still a neat freak." Yami replied.

"Oh, shut up." Yuugi said.

The two changed and got into bed.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi and said, "Good night, Yuugi."

"Good night, Yami." Yuugi replied.

The two men fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

The next chapter will have Atemu giving Heba some surprising news.

R&R.


	17. Changes

Chapter 17- Changes

Atemu walked into his house after a hard day's work. He was looking at a piece of paper while thinking. "I wonder what Heba would think." Atemu said aloud.

"Think about what?" Heba asked from the doorway to the living room.

Atemu jumped and whirled around to face Heba. "Heba! Don't do that!" Atemu exclaimed.

Heba blinked before bursting out laughing.

Atemu growled. "Just what are you laughing at?" Atemu demanded.

"You look like you nearly had a heart attack." Heba said. He was starting to show a little that he was pregnant.

"I nearly did. You know you shouldn't do that when I'm not paying attention." Atemu said.

Heba smiled. "I thought that you had heard me. What were you talking about, anyway?" Heba asked.

Atemu sighed. Come on. We should sit down and talk about this." Atemu said.

Hebe followed Atemu into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Atemu. "Atemu, what is it? What's wrong?" Heba asked worriedly.

Atemu took Heba's hand. "Calm down, Heba. Nothing's wrong. There's just something that you and I need to discuss." Atemu said.

"What's that, Atemu?" Heba asked, feeling a little better.

"I was offered the position of chief surgeon." Atemu said.

"Atemu, that's great!" Heba exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I haven't told you everything." Atemu said.

"What else is there?" Heba asked.

"Heba, the position is not at Osaka General. I've been offered the position at another hospital." Atemu explained.

"What hospital? Atemu, I don't want to have to go across the country." Heba said.

"Heba, the position is at Domino Community Hospital in Domino. It's actually the place where Yuugi's planning to work once he moves back to Domino with Yami." Atemu said.

"Why did they offer you the position?" Heba asked.

"Well, I saw how much you didn't really want Yuugi to leave, so I decided to see if Domino Community had any positions open, and I thought that we could move to Domino, too. If you don't want to move, that's fine." Atemu said.

"You mean, you'd be willing to move to Domino so that Yuugi and I could still be close?" Heba asked.

"Of course I would. Heba, I love you and want you to be happy. Plus, Yami and I have been able to reconnect, and I really don't want to lose that. I wouldn't mind being close to him and my nephews not to mention my future brother-in-law." Atemu said.

Heba frowned. "Yuugi and Yami aren't planning on getting married again right now." Heba said.

"I was referring to that fact that Yuugi would be my brother-in-law when WE got married." Atemu said.

"Oh." Heba said, blushing.

Atemu shook his head. "I won't accept the position if you don't want me to, but I wouldn't mind moving to Domino." Atemu said.

Heba's eyes started sparkle. "Yes! Of course I want!" Heba exclaimed, hugging Atemu tightly.

Atemu was so startled when Heba jumped on him that Atemu fell backwards onto the couch with Heba lying on top of him. "I take it that you like the idea of moving to Domino." Atemu said.

"Yes, I do. When do we go?' Heba asked.

"Well, I'll hand in my two week notice tomorrow and then we'll leave around the same time that Yuugi and the boys do. I've talked to Yami, and he's agreed to let us stay at the mansion until we are able to find a home of our own." Atemu said.

"You told Yami?' Heba asked.

Atemu nodded. "I thought that Yami would let us stay until we were able to find a place. He doesn't have a problem with it since it's actually the Sennen home. He says that it's as much my home as it is his, so he said that we're welcome anytime." Atemu said.

"I guess we'll be moving to Domino then." Heba said.

"I'm glad that you think that this is a good idea." Atemu said.

"Of course I think that." Heba said.

* * *

"So, you'll be moving to Domino, too." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. I think Atemu wants to go just as much as I do." Heba said.

"Well, at least we know that we won't be returning to Domino alone. Have you made any of the wedding plans?" Yuugi asked.

"No, not yet. I was about to start that when Atemu told me, so I thought that we would wait until we were in Domino." Heba said.

"Are you still planning to have the wedding before the baby is born?" Yuugi asked.

"That's the plan." Heba said. He watched as Yuugi was packing some of the things from his room to go ahead and sent to Domino.

"Hey, Dad!" Jaden called from downstairs.

"I'm upstairs in my room, Jaden." Yuugi called back.

The sound of foots running on the steps were heard before Jaden came running into the room.

"Dad, guess what?!" Jaden said excitedly.

"You were running up the steps again when I have told you time and time again not to." Yuugi told him.

"Oh, sorry, but this is real important." Jaden said.

"All right. What is it, Jaden?" Yuugi asked.

"I passed all of my exams with an A, Dad." Jaden said, handing Yuugi a piece of paper with all of his exam grades on it.

"This is great, Jaden. You did really well. I'm very proud of you." Yuugi said.

Jaden grinned. "Thanks, Dad." Jaden said.

"That is great, Jaden. You did really well in school this year." Heba added.

"Thanks, Uncle Heba." Jaden said.

"Tell you what. We'll all go out to eat to celebrate tonight." Yuugi said.

"Great. Is Pop going to be here in time?" Jaden asked.

"He should be here in time. For now, go ahead and get some of your packing done." Yuugi said.

"Sure thing, Dad." Jaden agreed and ran from the room and into his room.

"Jaden has done a great job in school this year, Yuugi. I know he did good last year, but he's done even better this year." Heba said.

"Yeah. He has." Yuugi agreed.

"What school will he be going to next year?" Heba asked.

"I think that Yami said it was Domino High School." Yuugi answered.

"Sunni will be starting then, too, won't he?" Heba asked.

Yuugi nodded. "He'll be going to Domino Elementary School." Yuugi said.

"How's Yami dealing with that?" Heba asked.

"He's a little upset that he didn't get the chance to be there for Sunni for the last four years, but he's making the most that he can out of it." Yuugi said.

"You know, you two could always have another kid." Heba said.

"Not right now, Heba, and I think that Yami would like the chance to have one. Maybe later." Yuugi said.

Heba nodded. "When is Yami supposed to get here anyway?" Heba asked.

Yuugi glanced at his watch. "He told me that he left at three, so he should get here around five. I'll be leaving pretty soon to go get him." Yuugi said.

"What about his limo?" Heba asked.

"I convinced him to leave it at home. I prefer using the car that I have." Yuugi said.

Heba nodded. "Where are you going to take Jaden?" Heba asked.

"I'll let him decide. You and Atemu are welcome to coma along if you want." Yuugi said.

"No. Atemu wants us to just stay in when he gets home." Heba replied. He looked at Yuugi and said, "Did you get a job at Domino Community?" Heba asked.

"Yeah, I did. I'll start a week after we get there. Have you and Atemu started packing yet?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, but because I'm pregnant, Atemu doesn't want me doing anything that could hurt the baby, so I'll get a lecture if I do any packing, so I'm not just so he doesn't end up lecturing me." Heba said.

Yuugi laughed. "I'm sure that Yami will want to help me. I think that he's ready for us to move in." Yuugi said.

"Atemu is, too. I think that he liked having Yami around." Heba said.

"Oh. Before I forget, would you stay here with Jaden and Sunni while I go get Yami?" Yuugi asked.

"Sure thing. I don't mind." Heba replied.

Sunni suddenly ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. "Papa, when's Daddy going to get here?" Sunni asked.

"He'll be here soon. I'm going to leave to get him very soon." Yuugi replied.

"Can I go with you?" Sunni asked.

"No, Sunni. I'll be going to get your daddy alone, but we'll be back soon. Uncle Heba will be staying here until we get back." Yuugi said.

"You are?" Sunni asked.

Heba nodded. "We'll have a little fun while we wait. Okay?" Heba asked.

Sunni nodded enthusiastically.

Yuugi had packed all he could into one box and closed it before taping it up.

"Hey, Dad." Jaden said, coming into the room.

"Yes, Jaden. What is it?" Yuugi asked.

"I've gotten a few boxes packed, but I need to tape them up." Jaden said.

Yuugi handed the masking tape to Jaden. "Once you tape those boxes up, help your brother pack some of his things." Yuugi said.

"Okay, Dad. Come on, Sunni." Jaden said.

Sunni nodded and started to follow Jaden.

"Oh, and Jaden." Yuugi said.

"Yeah, Dad." Jaden said.

"I'm letting you chose where we eat tonight, so go ahead and start thinking about that." Yuugi said.

"Okay, Dad." Jaden replied.

Sunni and Jaden left the room.

Yuugi looked at his watch and said, "I'd better go ahead and go to the airport. I'll be back a little later."

Heba nodded, and Yuugi left the house.

* * *

Yami got off of his private jet and walked into the terminal of the airport and started to look around. He knew that Yuugi was supposed to meet here. He spotted Yuugi waving for him. Yami went over to him, grabbed Yuugi, and pulled him into a heated kiss.

"It's nice to see you, too." Yuugi said, smiling.

"Well, I haven't been able to see you in two weeks." Yami replied.

"You go nuts if you don't see me nowadays." Yuugi said.

"Yes, I do. I don't plan on losing you again." Yami said.

"Come on. Let's get your things, and we'll head on to the house." Yuugi said.

Yami nodded.

They got Yami's bags and headed for the parking lot. They got into the car, and Yuugi started to drive back to the house.

"How have things been?" Yami asked.

"Fine. We've been doing some packing." Yuugi said.

"I guess I'll be taking some things back then." Yami said.

"Yes. Jaden got his exam grades today, and he passed with all A's." Yuugi said.

"That's great! Jaden's a smart boy." Yami said.

"Yeah. He is. I told him that we would go out to eat tonight, and that he could chose where we went tonight." Yuugi said.

"That sounds good. Are Atemu and Heba going to join us?" Yami asked.

"No. I think that they're going to do some packing tonight. Since Heba's pregnant, Atemu doesn't want him doing any packing unless he's there." Yuugi said.

"I can't blame him for that." Yami said.

They arrived at the house only to have Sunni run and jump into Yami's arms.

"Hi, Daddy!" Sunni said excitedly.

"Hey, Sunni." Yami said.

Yuugi shook his head.

Jaden came in and smiled.

"Did you get anything packed?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah. I got two boxes of my things packed, and three boxes of Sunni's." Jaden replied.

Heba walked down and said, "I can vouch for that since I sat I there and watched."

"Thanks for staying, Heba." Yuugi said.

"No problem. I'll see you guys later." Heba said before leaving.

Yuugi turned to Jaden and said, "If you know where you want to eat, we'll go on and eat tonight."

Jaden nodded, and the group left.

* * *

Heba arrived home at the exact sane time that Atemu did.

"Where have you been?" Atemu asked as they walked into the house.

"I was over at Yuugi's. Jaden made all A's on his exams, so Yuugi and Yami were taking him and Sunni out to celebrate." Heba answered.

Atemu nodded as he locked the door behind him. "You didn't do anything here, did you?" Atemu asked.

"No. I've been over at Yuugi's all day. He's been doing some packing, and all I did was help him get some of his clothes packed. That's it." Heba said.

"Okay. We'd better do some more, too." Atemu said.

The two headed upstairs to get some of their packing done.

* * *

After dinner, Yuugi, Yami, Sunni, and Jaden had returned home and watched a DVD.

It happened to be Sunni's favorite movie, _Aladdin_.

After the movie was over, Sunni asked, "Can we watch the next one?"

"Not tonight, Sunni. Go get ready for bed." Yuugi said.

"Okay. Could we watch it tomorrow night?" Sunni asked.

"We'll see. Now go on." Yuugi said.

Sunni nodded and ran upstairs.

"Next one?' Yami asked.

"There were three movies in all. That was the first one. The second one's called _The Return of Jafar_ and the second one's called _Aladdin and the King of Thieves_." Yuugi replied.

"Then there's the series they made if it." Jaden added.

Yami shook his head. "Didn't they take that one a little too far?" Yami asked.

"Yami, you're a businessman. You make products that will sell, right?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes." Yami replied.

"Well, they make movies and TV series that kids will watch, and this one worked, and you can blame your brother for getting him hooked in it." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. Uncle Atemu bought that movie for Sunni when it first came out. He loved it." Jaden said.

"Love is not the word. For a week straight, he wanted to watch that movie. Jaden and I ended up taking turns watching it with him." Yuugi said.

"And you two can still stand to watch it?" Yami asked.

Both nodded.

"You learn to deal with these kind of things." Yuugi said.

"It's not so bad when you have more than one movie to watch." Jaden added.

"Will he forget about it by tomorrow night?" Yami asked.

"No." Yuugi and Jaden said at the same time.

Yami sighed. "I guess I had better go up." Yami said and headed upstairs.

"Should we have told him that Jaden would want him to read him the book of Aladdin?" Jaden asked.

"No. I think that he's about to find that out." Yuugi replied.

"You have a bit of a mean streak, Dad." Jaden said.

"No. I just like to aggravate him sometimes." Yuugi replied.

"Well, I think that I'll go on to bed before Yami comes back down. Night." Jaden said.

"Night." Yuugi replied as Jaden went upstairs. He picked up the DVD and put it back on the shelf. Yuugi then picked up the bowl of popcorn and the empty glasses and took them into the kitchen to wash them. While he was washing the dishes, Yuugi felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

"You're a little minx, you know that." Yami whispered into Yuugi's ear.

Yuugi smiled. "Let me guess. You had to read the story Aladdin to Sunni." Yuugi said.

"Yes, I did, and Sunni mentioned that you ALWAYS read that to him when you let him watch the movie." Yami said.

"So you had to learn the hard way. You would have that out sooner or later." Yuugi said.

"You could have at least given m e a little heads-up." Yami said.

"What would the fun in that be?" Yuugi asked.

Yami tightened his arms around Yuugi. "You really are a minx." Yami said.

"Yami, let me finish the dishes." Yuugi told him.

Yami sighed, but did let go of Yuugi.

Yuugi finished with the dishes and put them up.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Yami asked, wrapping his arms around Yuugi again.

"Well, packing sounds like a good idea at the moment." Yuugi said.

Yami groaned. "That is not what I had in mind." Yami said.

"Let me guess. You were hoping that you could convince me to make out with you." Yuugi said.

"That had been my original plan." Yami said.

"You'll get the chance to do that when we move in. The sooner we get all this done, the sooner that we are going to get to move in." Yuugi said.

"What would you like me to do?" Yami asked.

"Go out into the garage and get a few of the boxes. We'll get the stuff in the kitchen." Yuugi said.

Yami nodded and left.

Yuugi shook his head and hid his mischievous grin. 'I knew that would get him to help me.' Yuugi thought.

* * *

I do not own _Aladdin, the Return of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, or Aladdin The Series. _They are owned by Disney.

I hope you liked ths one.

The next xhapter will be about the move to Domino.

R&R.


	18. New Home

Chapter 18- New Home

Yuugi, Yami, Jaden, Sunni, Heba, and Atemu were on Yami's private jet flying to Domino.

Most of their things had been flown to the Sennen mansion already, and only the last few things were on the plane.

Yuugi and Atemu had managed to sell their homes the week before so that they could move to Domino unhindered.

Sunni and Jaden were rather excited to see their new home, especially Sunni, who had never been outside of Osaka.

"So, what's the new house like, Daddy?" Sunni asked.

"You'll see soon, Sunni." Yami told him.

Yuugi shook his head. "Sunni's more excited than anyone." Yuugi said.

"Well, he's never been outside of Osaka, much less on a plane so this is a really new experience for him." Heba said.

"Wonder how he'll react to the new mansion." Heba said.

Yuugi sighed. "I hope that the help knows that there's a four-year-old coming because keeping him still and out of trouble is not going to be an easy task." Yuugi said.

"That wasn't easy on you before." Heba replied.

"I know, and I can already tell that Yami's going to be no help in that area. He's going to let him get away with everything." Yuugi said.

Heba glanced over at Yami and Atemu, who were talking. "I have a feeling that it's going to be the same with Atemu." Heba said.

"Yeah. They're the fun parent, and we're the strict parent." Yuugi said.

"So, how do you think Sunni's going to like living in such a big house? The biggest house he's ever been in is Yuugi's, and that one wasn't even half as big as the mansion is." Atemu said.

"I have no idea, but I'm glad that he's going to be living there. Jaden, too." Yami said.

Atemu glanced over at where Yuugi was talking to Heba. "How are you and Yuugi doing, anyway?" Atemu asked.

"We're fine. We've been getting along really well." Yami replied.

"Are you planning to get married any time soon?" Atemu asked.

"No, not yet. I don't think that Yuugi wants anything like that right now." Yami said.

"That's understandable. There's been a lot that has happened in these last few months, so you two probably do need to wait on that." Atemu said.

"At least Yuugi was willing to work everything out. I wasn't sure that he would want to try and work everything out." Yami said.

"Yuugi's always willing to work things out with people." Atemu said.

"Yeah. He's always been like that." Yami agreed.

Jaden was sitting beside Sunni, trying to keep him a little calm at least.

"Jaden, what do you think that new house will be like?" Sunni asked.

"I really don't know. Dad says that we'll like it, though. You know tat Dad has never lied to us." Jaden said.

"So you think that there will be room for us to play?" Sunni asked.

"I'm sure there is, Sunni." Jaden replied.

Yuugi had told Jaden that the house they had been living is was not half as big as the Sennen mansion, so Jaden knew that the house was more than big enough for all of them to live in. Yuugi had also mentioned to him that there would be more than enough room for them to play in.

'I just hope that Dad and Pop will have more time together now.' Jaden thought.

* * *

After the plane had landed, the group had gone to the Sennen mansion and had gotten out to go inside.

"Wow. This place is really big." Jaden said.

"Yeah. My father always had a thing for wanting to flaunt his wealth. That's why he built the mansion so big." Yami said.

"How many rooms are there in this place?" Heba asked.

"There's fifteen rooms, and that's just the bedrooms. That doesn't count all of the other rooms in the place." Yami said.

Atemu shook his head. "As a kid, I remember having trouble finding my way around. It took me until I was seven to not getting lost." Atemu said.

"He was the one who helped me figure things out." Yami added.

"Can we go in now?" Sunni asked.

"Sure. Come on." Yami said.

The group walked into the house and into the front room.

"You sure changed things." Atemu said, looking around.

"You're not the only one who didn't like the way Father had everything decorated. I changed things as soon as I could." Yami said.

"Dad, you weren't kidding when you said that this place was bigger than the house we had." Jaden said.

"Come on. I'll show you where all of your rooms are." Yami said. He started up the stairs with Yuugi, Heba, Atemu, Sunni, and Jaden behind him.

All of their rooms were in the same general area although there was some space between them.

"Wow!" Sunni exclaimed at seeing the size of his new room.

The adults and teenager had to stop themselves from laughing at how Sunni was reacting to the new room.

Jaden was shown to his room next.

Yami showed Atemu and Heba to the room they would be staying in next.

Yuugi remembered where the room was that he and Yami had shared before, and he and Yami walked into the room. The second that they were in the room, Yami pushed Yuugi against the door and kissed him deeply. Yuugi moaned before wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

When the kiss ended, Yami started laying butterfly kisses on Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi startled giggling and said, "Yami, stop that. You know that tickles."

Yami smirked against Yuugi's neck. "I know. That's why I do it." Yami said.

Yuugi slapped him playfully on the arm and said, "Knock it off. I should probably get my stuff put up."

"Um, well, uh, you see-" Yami stuttered, starting to blush.

"Yami, what5 did you do?" Yuugi asked.

"I might have had the help do some of it so that you and the others wouldn't have to do so much once you got here. I thought that it might sane you a little time." Yami explained.

"Yami, you do know that I have a certain way that I like my things to be." Yuugi said.

"I know, but I did remember how you had your things for the most part." Yami said.

Yuugi blinked. "You remember all of that?" Yuugi asked.

Yami nodded. "There's a lot that I don't forget, Yuugi." Yami said.

"Well, I'm sure that Sunni and Jaden will be happy. They hated packing, and I'm sure that they would have hated unpacking." Yuugi said.

"I also thought that Atemu would appreciate it because I am sure that he didn't want Heba having to do a lot of that." Yami said.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "You do realize that until he gets to about five months that he can do anything that he could no before he got pregnant. I know I could." Yuugi said.

"What exactly did you do?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not much considering Heba and Atemu were over at my house constantly making sure that I didn't something I shouldn't. I swear I thought that I was going to strangle the life out of those two just do that I could have a moment's peace and spend some time alone with Jaden." Yuugi said.

"So, they pretty much act like the way Atemu's acting with Heba now." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded. He then noticed that he was still pinned to the door. "Yami, could you possibly let me go now?" Yuugi asked.'

"Why? I like you like this." Yami said.

Yuugi glared at him. "Yami, this isn't funny. Besides, if we don't get out of this room soon, I have a feeling that Sunni will be exploring, and we'll be having to turn this place upside down trying to find him." Yuugi said.

"Uh, Dad." Jaden called.

"Yes." Yuugi replied.

"Where's Sunni?" Jaden asked.

Yuugi glared at Yami. "I told you." Yuugi said.

Yami finally let go of Yuugi, and the two left the room to meet Jaden outside of Sunni's room along with Atemu and Heba.

"I just came to check on Sunni, and he was gone." Jaden said.

"Sunni's always been the curious type. He probably went exploring." Atemu said.

"We'd better find him. I don't even like thinking about what kind of trouble Sunni could cause." Yuugi said.

The five went down the hall and started to look for Sunni.

* * *

Sunni was walking around, looking at the different things in the house.

He walked into one room that had a painting of two boys that looked almost exactly the same with a man with gray hair.

Sunni tilted his head and looked at the two boys. "They look a lot like Daddy and Uncle Atemu." Heba said.

Sunni started to look around the room at all the different objects in the room. 'I wonder what all of these things are.' Sunni asked himself.

Sunni soon grew bored with the room and left the room and went into the next room that he found.

He was in the library, and Sunni was startled at the number of books that he found in the room.

"Daddy sure has a lot of books." Sunni said. He pushed a chair over to the shelf and climbed into the chair so that he could reach a book. Sunni sat down in the chair and opened the book, but found there were a lot of big words in the book that he couldn't pronounce. Sunni left the book in the chair and left the room.

* * *

Yuugi walked into the library and looked around. Noticing the chair, Yuugi thought, 'Sunni's been in here, but it doesn't look like he caused any damage.'

Yuugi walked over to the chair and noticed that there was a book in the chair. He picked up the book and looked at the title. His eyes widened when he saw what the book was. "He kept it." Yuugi mumbled.

* * *

Sunni walked down the stairs and found himself in a large room with couches and chairs everywhere. He wandered into the room and looked at the pictures that were in the room. His eyes fell onto one that was on the pictures on a table and saw that it was of Yami and Yuugi. Sunni picked up the picture and looked at it.

Yami was standing behind Yuugi with his arms wrapped around Yuugi, and they were both smiling. There was a beautiful ocean and a few palm trees in the background behind them.

"There you are, Sunni."

Sunni turned and saw Yami standing in the room. "Oh, hi, Daddy." Sunni said.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked.

"I was looking around. Where was this taken?" Sunni asked, showing Yami the picture.

"Oh. That was taken in Hawaii a long time ago." Yami replied.

"You went to Hawaii?" Sunni asked.

Yami nodded. "We went a few times." Yami answered, taking the picture from Sunni and putting it back in its place.

"Could we go there?" Sunni asked.

"Maybe. Your papa and I will have to discuss that." Yami replied. He took Sunni by the hand and said, "Come on. I'm sure that Papa is wondering where you've gotten off to." Yami said.

Sunni nodded, and the two went back upstairs.

Yuugi walked out of the library and found them. "Where did you fin him at?' Yuugi asked.

"He was down in the sitting room, and he was looking at the picture of us when we went to Hawaii." Yami replied.

"Which time?" Yuugi asked.

"The first time." Yami answered.

"Are you upset, papa?" Sunni asked.

"No, Sunni." Yuugi replied.

Jaden walked around and found them. "Hey, Sunni. Come on. Let's get the rest of your stuff put up." Jaden said.

"Okay, Jaden." Sunni replied, following him.

"Yami, come with me." Yuugi said.

Yami followed Yuugi back into the library. "Yuugi, what-" Yami started before the door was closed, and he was pushed back against the wall, who was kissing him passionately. Yami was startled by this, but wrapped his arms around Yuugi and kissed him back just as passionately.

When Yuugi finally broke the kiss, he didn't move much so that when he spoke, his breath ghosted over Yami's lips. "You are an amazing, wonderful man, you know that?" Yuugi said.

"Why do you say that?' Yami asked.

"You kept that book even after what happened between us." Yuugi said.

Yami blinked, a little confused. "What book?" Yami asked.

"The one that I had been writing, and when I finished, I was too scared to have it published, so you had it done professionally to make it look like it was published and gave it to me." Yuugi said.

"Oh. That one. I couldn't get rid of it." Yami said.

"Because of how much money you out into having that done?" Yuugi teased.

"No. I kept it because you wrote it. I thought that it was a good book. I don't know how many times I read it in the last four years." Yami said.

"Yami, that was a book I wrote about how we met and about our lives up until a year after we were married." Yuugi said.

"I know. That's why I loved reading it. It reminded me of how happy we were then." Yami said.

"So, you read it several times?" Yuugi asked.

"Only once or twice." Yami said.

Yuugi gave him the 'I-don't-believe-you' look.

"I might have read it several times every year." Yami said.

Yuugi shook his head.

"I have to admit that the sex scenes got me really hot and bothered." Yami said.

Yuugi blushed and said, "I was not that descriptive."

"No, but I had the memories to help me." Yami said.

Yuugi blushed again. "That was not my intention when I wrote that book." Yuugi said.

"I know, but it helped." Yami said. He lifted Yuugi's face up and kissed him again. Yami pulled away and said, "How did you know I still had that book, anyway?"

"A chair had been dragged over to the bookshelf, and that book was laying in the chair. I'm guessing that Sunni used the chair to reach the shelf, and he dragged that book down. He must have been looking at it." Yuugi said.

Yami's eyes widened. "Yuugi, that was a romance novel!" Yami exclaimed.

"Calm down, Yami. Sunni's still learning to read, and I probably used too many words that he didn't understand." Yuugi said.

Yami let out a sigh of relief. "Maybe we should hide that book in our room. I don't think that Jaden needs to read that." Yami said.

"My thoughts exactly." Yuugi agreed. He picked up the book from the table. "Are you planning to read the book again anytime soon?" Yuugi asked.

"Why would I need to read the book when I have you back?" Yami asked.

"I should have known. Come on." Yuugi said.

The two left the library and headed back to their room.

Atemu walked out of his and Heba's room and said, "What are we doing for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. The cook has the night off, so I guess we'll have to go out for dinner." Yami said.

"Or I could cook." Yuugi said.

"That's a good idea." Heba said, walking up behind Atemu. "I love Yuugi's cooking." Heba added.

"That does sound like a good idea." Yami agreed.

"I'll go down to the kitchen and see what I can whip up." Yuugi said, walking to the stairs.

"Yuugi's never going to lose his love of cooking." Yami said.

"You have to admit that he is a good cook." Atemu said.

"Yeah, but he's real particular on how his kitchen looks." Yami said.

"Why do you care? You rarely go in the kitchen anyway, right?" Heba asked.

"That is true." Yami agreed.

Jaden and Sunni walked out of Sunni's room.

"Hey. Where's Dad at?" Jaden asked.

"He's going to be fixing us dinner, so he went down to the kitchen to cook." Yami replied.

"Yes! I love Papa's cooking!" Sunni said.

"So do I." Jaden added.

"I guess you two are used to having Yuugi do the cooking." Yami said.

"Considering I can't and Sunni's too young, he's the only other person who could cook." Jaden said.

"Let's get on downstairs." Atemu said.

The group went downstairs to eat.

After everyone had finished eating the delicious meal Yuugi made, everyone went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

Hope you liked it.

The next chapter will have some major Yami/Yuugi in it.

R&R.


	19. Preparation

I know I said that the major Yami/Yuugi action would be in the chapter, but it's not. This chapter leads up to that, so it will be in the next chapter. Sorry for anyone who was expecting it.

Also, I've added in Syrus from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I thought that Jaden could use a friend his own age instead of adults or little kids being the only ones in his lives.

On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 19- Preparation

Yuugi and Heba sat in the kitchen, looking through several books.

"I just don't know, Yuugi. I've looked at a lot of places, but none of them seem right for me and Atemu to get married in." Heba said.

"Heba, if you want to get married before the baby is born, then you had better find a place and soon. You are three and a half months along, and all of the wedding plans are going to take some time to get together." Yuugi said.

"I know. I just don' know where. I mean, I'd like a beautiful place. You know. Like the gardens here." Heba said.

"Then have it here." Yuugi said.

"What?" Heba asked.

"Have the wedding here. I know that Yami won't mind, and I'm sure that Atemu won't mind." Yuugi said.

"No, Atemu won't mind. In fact, he'll be thrilled with the fact that I have finally made a decision on the wedding. I think all of my indecision is starting to get on his nerves." Heba said.

"Heba, do you want to have the wedding here is what I'm asking." Yuugi said, putting a hand over his brother's.

"Well, I'll talk to Atemu about it, but that has crossed my mind more than once." Heba admitted.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Yuugi asked.

"I guess I wasn't sure if it would bother you." Heba said.

"Heba, this is YOUR day, not mine. I want you to be happy, and if you want to have the wedding here in the gardens, then have it here." Yuugi said.

"Good. I do want it here, and Atemu and I had actually agreed on July 30th as the day we get married." Heba said.

"July 30th? Any particular reason?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah, actually. It will mark the 6th anniversary of the day that we met." Heba said.

"Really? I thought it would be anniversary of your first date." Yuugi said.

"That would be July 31st. On July 30th, I had a run-in with an ex-boyfriend who was treating me kind of harshly. Atemu came along and forced him to leave me alone. Atemu took me out for some coffee after that, and he somehow got me to agree to go on a date with him the next day." Heba said.

"Sounds like my future brother-in-law was your knight in shining armor form the start." Yuugi said.

Heba blushed. "Yami's yours." Heba retorted.

"Never said that Yami wasn't." Yuugi replied.

"Well, at least I got one thing done. Oh. Yuugi, could I ask you a favor? Well, more like two favors." Heba said.

"Sure. What are they?' Yuugi asked.

"Well, the first is that I want you to be the best man at my wedding." Heba said.

"I'd love to, Heba." Yuugi said.

Heba grinned. "Thanks. The second is Atemu and I were wondering if you would make out wedding cake. I know that you haven't done anything like that, but we both would really like you to." Heba said.

"I'll do it. I'd do the while reception, but that would be a but more than I could handle." Yuugi said.

Heba laughed and said, "I know. I'd like you to do the cake at least."

"I'd love to." Yuugi said.

Heba noticed a slight frustrated look on Yuugi's face. "Anything wrong?" Heba asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Yuugi replied.

"You look frustrated, and you've acted like you are the last few days." Heba said.

Yuugi sighed as he got up tog et the tea kettle and refill their glasses. "It's not exactly something that comes up in normal conversation." Yuugi said.

"Come on. It can't be that bad." Heba said.

"Well-" Yuugi was cut off when Jaden entered the room.

"Dad, would you mind if I took Sunni to the park for a little while?' Jaden asked.

"No, Jaden. Go ahead. Just be back in tow hours." Yuugi said.

"Okay." Jaden said. He left and a squeal of delight was heard before the door shut.

Heba shook his head. "Sunni loves going to the park." Heba said.

"Always has. Probably because I took him a lot as a baby." Yuugi said.

"Okay. Back to what's bothering you." Heba said.

"Damn. I thought you'd forget." Yuugi said.

"I didn't. Now out with it." Heba said.

"Well, it's about Yami." Yuugi said.

"Yami? Please don't tell me that things are not going well." Heba said.

"No, it's not that. We're doing fine. Great, actually. It's just that, well-" Yuugi trailed off.

"What?" Heba asked.

Yuugi sat back down beside him. "Heba, you know how Yami and I have been back together for almost four months now." Yuugi said.

"Yeah." Heba said.

"Well, it's just that since we got back together, we haven't been ,we haven't-" Yuugi trialed off.

Heba caught on. "You haven't slept together yet?" Heba asked.

Yuugi nodded, starting to blush.

"Okay. Have you, um, tried?" Heba asked, blushing as well.

"It's not that. The thing is that when we first started dating eight years ago, Yami was trying to seduce me from the start. I told him to yet, and he accepted that, but it didn't stop him from acting like that. we'll, he hadn't made a single advance on me this time." Yuugi said.

"Oh. So Yami hasn't made any moves on you yet." Heba said.

Yuugi nodded. "I mean, I liked that at first, but now I'm just getting frustrated." Yuugi said.

"In other words, you want to." Heba said.

Yuugi nodded.

"You said that Yami was always trying to seduce you form the start." Heba said.

"Yeah. I guess it wasn't seducing per se, but more like subtle hints. Like he was telling me whenever I wanted to, we would." Yuugi said.

"I think that Yami might be afraid." Heba said.

"Trust me, Heba. Yami's not afraid of that." Yuugi said. He looked down and said, "I can't believe I'm having this discussion with my brother."

Heba smiled and said, "Yuugi, it's nothing new to me. I've been with Atemu for five years, remember?"

"I remember." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, I think that Yami's is afraid, not have sleeping with you, but of driving you away." Heba said.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, before I met Atemu, I dated several guys, but all any of them wanted was the chance to sleep with me because of my looks. None of them scared about me. The one Atemu saved me from was so incensed that I wouldn't sleep with him that came after me again, pretty much attacked me, and would have raped me if Atemu hadn't shown up. Atemu knew that I wanted a loving relationship, not one based on sex, and Atemu honored that. He never made any kind of advance on me. We just enjoyed the simplicity of the relationship for about five months. I knew when I wanted to, but I also knew that Atemu wouldn't do anything if he thought that it would make me uncomfortable, so he didn't act at all. I had to be the one to act." Heba said.

"So, you let him know that you wanted it." Yuugi said.

"More like I showed him." Heba said.

"Do I even want to know?" Yuugi asked.

"Probably not, but I do know what I am going to do." Heba said, grinning.

Yuugi looked at his brother, feeling worried.

"Call Jaden, and tell him that we're going to be gone for a few hours." Heba said.

"Why?" Yuugi asked.

"Because we are going to get some things for you to let Yami know what you want." Heba said.

"Heba, I'm not sure that that is such a good idea." Yuugi said, feeling a little uneasy.

"You will not regret letting me help you, brother. Now, call Jaden and let him know that we're going to be out. We have some shopping and planning to do." Heba said.

"You're really going to help me and my boyfriend in this?" Yuugi asked.

Heba shrugged. "It's what you want, you're getting frustrated, so it's time for you to act, and let Yami know. If he's anything like Atemu, I am certain that he will appreciate you taking the initiative." Heba said.

Yuugi gulped. "Okay, Heba. Let me call Jaden." Yuugi said. He picked up the phone and dialed Jaden's cell phone.

"_Yeah, Dad. What's up?_" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, Heba and I are going out for a few hours. I'm not sure when we'll be back." Yuugi told him.

"_Okay, Dad._" Jaden said.

"Just keep an eye on Sunni until I call you again." Yuugi said.

"_I will. Bye, Dad._" Jaden said.

"Bye." Yuugi replied before hanging up.

"Okay. Let's go." Heba said, standing up.

"You're not letting me out of this one, are you?" Yuugi asked.

"No. Now come on, brother dear." Heba said, grabbing Yuugi by the arm and dragging him out of the chair and out of the house.

* * *

Jaden closed the cell phone.

"Why did Papa call?" Sunni asked.

"He was letting me know that he and Uncle Heba are going out for awhile. He'll call when they get done." Jaden said.

"Okay." Sunni said before going to the play set with the other kids his age.

Jaden shook his head and sat own to watch.

"Oh. Are you here with someone, too?" a voice asked.

Jaden turned to see a kid a few years younger than himself with light-blue hair and green eyes. He was wearing glasses on his nose, blue jeans, and a yellow shirt. "Yeah, I am. You, too?" Jaden asked.

The boy nodded. "Yep. My cousin." the boy replied.

"My brother. Sit down." Jaden said.

"Thanks." the boy said, sitting down by Jaden. He turned to Jaden and said, "My name's Syrus Trusdale."

"I'm Jaden Mutou. It's nice to meet you." Jaden said as they shook hands.

"I haven't seen you around before." Syrus said.

"I just moved here. I'll be starting at Domino High next year." Jaden said.

"Really. I go there, too." Syrus said.

"Really?" Jaden asked.

Syrus nodded. " I know I'm small for my age, but I'm a junior." Syrus said.

"I am, too. I guess we might have some classes together." Jaden said.

"Yeah, but at least you'll already know someone." Syrus said.

"Yeah. I hope I like Domino. I really didn't like my old high school." Jaden said.

"Where are you from?" Syrus asked.

"Osaka originally, but we moved here so that my dad and his boyfriend didn't have to live in different cities." Jaden said.

"Really. Whose your dad, if you don't me asking?" Syrus asked.

"I don't mind. His name's Yuugi Mutou." Jaden said.

"Yuugi Mutou?! Isn't he dating the Yami Sennen?" Syrus asked.

"Yep. Yami is actually my brother's father." Jaden said.

"Okay. Are you not Yami's?" Syrus asked.

"I was adopted by Yuugi four years ago." Jaden explained.

"Oh! That explains it." Syrus said.

"What about you?" Jaden asked.

"My parents died when I was young. I don't even remember them. I've been pretty much raised by my older brother, Zane." Syrus replied.

"Hold on. Zane Trusdale. As in the head of Trusdale Enterprises?" Jaden asked.

Syrus nodded. "Zane's the president. He took over when our dad died. He's the only one I've really got." Syrus said.

The two teenagers continued to talk while looking after their younger brother/cousin.

* * *

Atemu had gone to Yami's office with him since Atemu didn't start his job for another week. "How can you stand to do all that paperwork?" Atemu asked.

"I can't, sometimes. It does get annoying." Yami said.

"I couldn't pull off a job like this. I guess that's why I wanted to do something else." Atemu said.

"Why a doctor then?" Yami asked. Noticing the look that said 'haven't-we-already-been-through-this', Yami added, "I'm just curious."

"I guess it was because I always wanted to help people, and I had always been fascinated with medicine." Atemu said.

"I couldn't handle cutting into people for a living." Yami said.

Atemu laughed. "That's why you're the one behind the desk signing paperwork, and I'm the one who's going to start working at a hospital next week." Atemu said.

"Yeah, I guess so. How's the wedding plans coming?" Yami asked.

"Honestly, they're not. I'm leaving them mostly to Heba, but he's having trouble deciding on anything." Atemu said.

"Has he decided on anything?" Yami asked, never taking his eyes off his paperwork.

"The only thing that is definite is the date, which is July 30th." Atemu replied.

"Why then?" Yami asked.

"It's the anniversary of the day we met. July 31st is the anniversary of our first date." Atemu said.

"How did you tow meet anyway?' Yami asked.

"Well, I found him struggling with an ex-boyfriend. All the guy wanted was sex, and Heba wanted a meaningful relationship. The guy didn't take it too well. He was trying to force himself on Heba, and I pretty much tore the guy away from him and told him to leave before I had him arrested." Atemu said.

"Some first meeting." Yami said, finally looking up.

"Yeah. I took him for some coffee to help calm him down. I convinced him to go out with me the next day, and we've been together ever since." Atemu said.

"Love at first sight?' Yami asked.

"Oh, yeah." Atemu replied.

"You know, I never believed in that until I met Yuugi." Yami said.

"Same here." Atemu agreed. He leaned back in the chair and said, "How are you and Yuugi doing?"

"Fine." Yami said. He paused before adding a little more quietly, "Mostly."

Atemu instantly sat up. "What do you mean mostly? Please don't tell me that something has gone wrong." Atemu said.

Yami sighed and pushed the paperwork aside to focus solely on his brother. "Nothing is wrong with the relationship. We're fine there. It's just that, well-" Yami trailed off.

"What?' Atemu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We've been back together for almost four months, but we haven't, well, we aren't-" Yami stuttered.

"Oh. You mean all that goes on in your bed is sleeping." Atemu said.

"Maybe making out." Yami said.

"I'm guessing that that's getting frustrating for you." Atemu said.

"You have no idea how frustrating." Yami said.

"Is it because of lack of trying or Yuugi not responding.?' Atemu asked.

"Lack of trying. When we first got together eight years ago, I constantly flirted with him in that way. I guess I haven't done it this time because I was afraid that if I tried to dot hat too soon, then I'd be pushing him away, but it's really frustrating sleeping in the same bed with him, and not being able to do anything." Yami said.

"Well, maybe you should try to hint at it." Atemu said.

"What did you do with Heba?" Yami asked.

"I didn't do anything. Heba started that one." Atemu said.

"Heba hinted at it?" Yami asked.

"He did way more than hint." Atemu replied.

"What did he do?" Yami asked.

"You really want to know?' Atemu inquired.

"I might regret this, but yeah." Yami said.

"Let's just say it involved Heba's bedroom of his apartment at the time, the lights off, lighted candles everywhere, silk, sheets, Heba in a tight, leather outfit, and Heba talking seductively." Atemu said,

"Wow." Yami said.

"Yeah. Considering the other relationships he had that the guys had just wanted sex, I let Heba make the first move so that it didn't seem like I was pressuring him or anything." Atemu said.

"Should I do that with Yuugi?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. You'll have to be the judge of that." Atemu said.

Yami sighed. "Then I really am lost." Yami said.

"All I can tell you is that you need to do what you think is best in your case." Atemu said.

"Well, I guess I'll have to figure that out then." Yami said.

* * *

Yuugi and Heba walked into the house with several shopping bags in their hands. Heba was laughing while Yuugi was blushing.

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this." Yuugi said.

"Well, it was funny to see the look on that guy's face when we walked in." Heba said.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "That's because we walked into a leather store with you pregnant. He probably wondered why you were in the store." Yuugi said.

"Well, if this doesn't get the message across to Yami, nothing will." Heba said.

Yuugi shook his head. "I may have to improvise on some parts." Yuugi said.

Heba shrugged. "Go ahead."

They heard laughing from the living room and walked in to find Jaden sitting on the couch with Syrus and Sunni in the floor watching TV with a girl.

"Jaden, what's going on?' Yuugi asked.

"Oh, hi, Dad. This is Syrus Trusdale. We met in the park and got to talking. That's his cousin, Sadi. Syrus, this is my dad, Yuugi Mutou, and that his twin brother, Heba Mutou." Jaden said.

"Hello, Mr. Mutou." Syrus said.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you." Yuugi said.

"Syrus goes to Domino High, too, and we'll be in the same grade, too. He's been telling me a little bit about the school." Jaden said.

"Well, that's good." Yuugi said.

"Trusdale? Are you Zane Trusdale's brother?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" Syrus asked.

"No, I've heard of him. He's the president of Trusdale Enterprises, right?" Heba asked.

"Yeah. It's not but about a ten minute walk to where I live." Syrus said.

"All right. Heba and I will be upstairs if you need us." Yuugi said.

"Okay, Dad." Jaden replied.

Yuugi and Heba went upstairs.

"Looks like Jaden's already made a friend." Heba said.

"I'm glad. I was worried that he would have trouble fitting in." Yuugi said.

"Now, to get things set up." Heba said.

Yuugi nodded, and the two headed to Yuugi and Yami's room.

* * *

Okay. Everything is set. Hope you liked it.

Now, the next chapter will definately have major Yami/Yuugi in it.

R&R.


	20. Renewed Passion

**WARNING: PRETTY MUCH THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER IS A LEMON, SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF, PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!!! YOU WERE WARNED!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 20- Renewed Passion

Yami and Atemu walked into the house.

"You really have an interesting job, Yami." Atemu said sarcastically.

Yami rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry that you don't think I have an interesting job, Atemu, but I would not trade this one for yours for anything." Yami said.

Heba appeared on the doorway. "Hi." Heba said.

"Hey, Heba. Sorry we're a little late." Atemu said.

Jaden and Sunni walked out past the two.

"Where are-" Yami started.

"Atemu and I are going to go eat dinner with Seto and Jou. We're taking the boys with us. Bye, Yami." Heba said, grabbing Atemu by the arm and practically dragging him out the door. Atemu didn't get the chance to say anything as the door was slammed shut.

Yami blinked, starring at the closed door. "Okay. That was odd." Yami murmured.

* * *

"Heba, what the hell are you doing?' Atemu asked after the door had been shut.

Heba rolled his eyes. "We're going to eat dinner at Seto and Jou's. I said that before." Heba said.

"Why? You don't want to just eat here, and why aren't Yuugi and Yami joining us?" Atemu asked.

"Yuugi has other things in mind, Atemu. You'll understand soon enough." Heba said with a smile.

Atemu looked at him and said, "Fine. Let's go."

Heba smiled. "I knew that you would see it my way." Heba said. 'Okay, Yuugi. You have the house to yourself for a few hours. Don't blow it.' Heba thought.

* * *

Yami walked up toward his bedroom with his briefcase in hand. "Yuugi, are you up here?' Yami asked.

The lights upstairs were off, so it was hard for Yami to see.

Yami frowned. "Yuugi?" Yami called again.

Yami's eyes were suddenly blindfolded, startling him. "Hey! What the-" Yami started reaching to take the blindfold off.

A hand slapped his hand and said, "Leave it alone, Yami."

"Yuugi, what are you doing?' Yami asked.

"I just planned a little surprise is all. Why? Is there anything wrong with that?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, no. Why do I need to be blindfolded?" Yami asked.

Yuugi got up by Yami's head and whispered into Yami's ear, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Yami shivered at the warm breath and the seductive tone.

"Come on, love." Yuugi said, taking Yami's hand in his and leading him into their room.

Yami frowned. "Okay, Yuugi. What gives? There's nothing special about today." Yami said.

"Says who?" Yuugi asked.

Yami almost panicked, thinking that maybe he forgot something, but realized if he had, Yuugi would have been mad.

Yuugi took the briefcase from Yami's hand and set it on the nearby table.

"Yuu-" Yami was cut off as Yuugi pressed his lips to Yami's. Yami liked this and responded to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yuugi.

Yuugi moved his hands up Yami's chest at a tortuously slow pace.

Yami moaned into the kiss at the action.

Yuugi started to undo the buttons on Yami's dress shirt while he started to kiss down Yami's jaw and to his neck.

"Yuugi." Yami moaned.

Yuugi finished unbuttoning the shirt and pushed the shirt and the coat off of Yami's shoulders and to the floor. Yuugi pulled away from Yami's neck, bringing a groan of displeasure from Yami. Yuugi smirked as he pushed Yami backwards.

"Yuugi!" Yami exclaimed as he fell onto his back on the bed.

Yuugi climbed onto the bed and moved to straddle Yami's waist. "What?' Yuugi asked innocently.

Yami growled and started to get up, but Yuugi pushed him back down.

"Oh, no, you don't." Yuugi said. He leaned and kissed Yami harshly, forcing his tongue into Yami's mouth.

Yami moaned and wrapped his arms around Yuugi. He started to fight Yuugi for dominance in the kiss.

Yuugi started to roam around the inside of Yami's mouth, distracting Yami. While he had Yami distracted, Yuugi took Yami's arms from around him and moved them toward the posts of the bed. Yuugi took the handcuff around the right bed post and locked the other end around Yami's wrist doing the same to Yami's other arm. Once he was sure Yami was restrained, Yuugi broke the kiss and sat up on Yami's waist.

Yami tried to get up, bit found himself pulled back down. "What the?! Yuugi, what did you do?!" Yami exclaimed.

Yuugi giggled. Well, I didn't want you to ruin my fun, so I decided to make sure that you couldn't." Yuugi said, sounding innocent.

Yami growled and tugged on his restraints only to realize that his hands were bound in metal. "Are these handcuffs?" Yami asked.

"Why, yes, they are." Yuugi said.

"What are you up to?" Yami asked.

Yuugi didn't answer. Instead, he leaned down and started to lick and nip at Yuugi's neck.

Yami moaned and pushed his head back to give Yuugi more access.

Yuugi started to nip at the pulse point and left a bruise there. Yuugi licked the wound before continuing down. Once he came to Yami's collarbone, Yuugi bit down gently.

Yami yelped, jumping slightly at the unexpected bite.

Yuugi started to lick the wound as if to say I'm sorry before he continued to lick and kiss down Yami's chest. When Yuugi came to one semi-erect nipple, he licked the little nub before he took it into his mouth and started to suck on it. He continued with his actions until the nub was hard as a rock, Yuugi turned his attention to the other one and proceeded to do the same thing to the other one. Yuugi's hand came up ton play with the abandoned nipple.

Yami moaned at the action and tugged on his restraints slightly, wishing that he could touch Yuugi.

Yuugi finally left Yami nipples and continued down Yami's stomach until he reached his naval where he dipped his tongue in several times. Yuugi finally sat up and looked down at Yami.

Yami was panting and sweating from the actions that Yuugi had already taken.

Yuugi leaned down to Yami's ear and said, "Are you enjoying yourself yet, Yami?"

Yami couldn't answer, but nodded his head.

"I'm disappointed, Yami. You were a lot more vocal a few minutes ago." Yuugi said.

Yami growled. "Yuugi, let me go." Yami said.

"No, I don't think I will. I have a few other things that I have in mind for you." Yuugi said. He reached down and undid the buckle to Yami's pants before pulling Yami's pants and boxes down and off and threw them to the floor with Yami's shirt and coat.

Yami shivered as cool air hit his member. He was beginning to see what Yuugi had in mind.

Yuugi smirked when he noticed that Yami was already hard. He reached out and ran a finger down the underside of Yami's member.

Yami moaned at the touch and bucked his hips up.

"Aroused, I see." Yuugi said.

Yami shivered at the seductive way that Yuugi was talking, but he moaned louder.

Yuugi had curled his hand around Yami and started to pump his member gently.

Yami started the throw his head from side to side as his hips bucked up into the hand.

Yuugi finally let go of Yami's member, receiving a groan of displeasure from Yami.

Yami had wanted Yuugi to continue.

"We're far from done, Yami." Yuugi said whispered as he stood up off the bed. The tightness of his pants had become too much, so Yuugi took of his shirt and his pants and threw them to the floor along with Yami's clothes before climbing back on top of Yami.

Yami could feel the change in fabric and knew that Yuugi was now in his boxers. That thought alone made Yami feel even hotter.

Yuugi smirked. He was enjoying this. Yuugi held down Yami's hips with his hands before he leaned down ran his tongue over the tip of Yami's member.

Yami moaned at the touch and trip to buck his hips up, but the hands that held him down prevented it.

Deciding to tease Yami even more, Yuugi ran his tongue down Yami's member before going back up again.

Yami moaned even louder than before and tried once more to buck up, but was still held down.

Yuugi rose up and said, "What do you want, Yami?"

Yami only whimpered slightly in response.

"What do you want, Yami?" Yuugi asked again.

"Please, Yuugi." Yami whined.

Yuugi smirked. He knew he was in control, and he loved it. Deciding to take pity on him, Yuugi leaned down and took Yami's member into his mouth and started to suck.

Yami screamed when Yuugi engulfed him and started to thrash. "Yuugi!" Yami moaned.

Yuugi started to bob his head up and down on Yami, and he started to suck even harder on Yami.

Yami screamed again as he clenched his hands into fists and started to pull on his restraints again, desperate to touch Yuugi.

Yuugi started to suck on Yami even harder, and it threw Yami over the edge. Yami screamed as he came into Yuugi's mouth. Yuugi swallowed every drop before letting go of Yami and sitting up. He looked down at Yami and smirked at what he saw.

Yami was panting and trembling in the aftermath of his released, and he was sweating even more.

While Yami recovered, Yuugi stood up once again and took off his boxers, shivering at the cold hair hitting his heated member.

Yuugi climbed back onto the bed with Yami again and sat on Yami's stomach again.

Yami could feel that Yuugi was naked and shivered at the thought of what was going to come.

"Are you enjoying yourself yet, Yami?" Yuugi asked.

"Wouldn't it have-been simpler to-just tell me you wanted this-instead of blindfolding me-and handcuffing me to the bed?" Yami asked, still slightly out of breath.

"It might have been easier, but this way was much more fun." Yuugi said., running his finger lightly up and down Yami's chest.

Yami shivered at the ghosting touch.

Yuugi smirked and reached over to the nightstand to get the bottle of lotion that he had set there earlier. "You know, I think I have had enough playing around, though." Yuugi said as he opened the bottle and coated three fingers in the cool lotion.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"You'll see." Yuugi said. He moved one hand down between Yami's legs and pushed one finger into him.

Yami gasped at the sudden and unexpected intrusion.

"What? I thought that you would have preferred that I prepare you instead of not." Yuugi said as he started to move his finger around.

Yami moaned at this.

Once he was satisfied with the first finger, Yuugi added in a second. He started to scissor them.

Yami's body tensed at first, but he forced himself to relax since he knew that was coming.

Yuugi added in a third finger, and this caused Yami to gasp out in slight pain. Yuugi leaned down and kissed Yami to distract him. Yuugi started to roam around Yami's mouth as he began to scissor all three fingers.

Yuugi started to thrust with his fingers, searching. Yuugi brushed against Yami's sensitive spot, and Yami broke the kiss, moaning. "Yuugi!" Yuugi smirked and continued to hit that spot, causing Yami scream, moan, and whimper at the sensations.

Once Yuugi thought that Yami was sufficiently prepared, he removed his fingers eliciting a groan of displeasure from Yami at the loss of the fingers. Yuugi grinned and said, "You'll get hat you want in a minute, Yami." Yuugi took the bottle of lotion and spread a good amount onto his own member before positioning himself at Yami's entrance. He leaned down to Yami's ear and said, "Yami, do you want me to leave the blindfold on, or do you want me to take it off?"

It took Yami's lust-clouded mind a moment to comprehend what Yuugi had said, but when he did, he immediately said, "Yes!"

Yuugi smiled, having expected the answer and reached up to remove the blindfold from Yami's eyes and threw it to the floor.

Yami blinked as he focused his eyes after having been covered for so long to find himself looking up at Yuugi smirking face.

"Enjoying yourself, Yami?" Yuugi asked.

Yami growled and tugged on his restraints. "Yuugi." Yami said.

Yuugi smirked. "What?" Yuugi asked.

"When I get out of this-" Yami started.

"Yami, I really don't think that you are in any position to threaten me." Yuugi said.

Yami glared up at him.

Yuugi smiled at him before slowly stating to push into Yami.

Yami moaned and gasped in slight pain and pleasure from the actions while Yuugi gasped at the tightness and heat that engulfed him. Yuugi didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt inside of Yami.

Once fully inside, Yuugi remained still to let Yami adjust to him.

Yami didn't make Yuugi wait long. He moved his hips slightly to tell Yuugi that he wanted him to move.

Yuugi pulled out until only the tip of his member remained in Yami before thrusting back in at a slow pace. Yami and Yuugi both moaned at the actions as Yuugi continued with his slow thrusting.

Yami began to feel unsatisfied with this slow pace. "Yuugi, place. Go faster. Harder." Yami panted.

Yuugi didn't want to disappoint Yami, so he pulled out of Yami and then thrust back in even faster, hitting Yami in his sensitive spot.

"YUUGI!" Yami screamed, arching his back off the bed.

Yuugi continued with the fast pace, going faster and harder with each thrust.

Yami started to thrash his head from side to side and tried to draw as much of Yuugi inside of him as he possible could.

Yuugi hissed at the increasing tightness that formed around him. He could feel his end coming and reached between their sweating bodies to start pumping Yami's member in time with his frantic thrusts.

Yami cried out when he felt Yuugi start to pump him and pulled harshly at his restraints.

Yuugi leaned down and started to suck on Yami's nipple.

Yami cried out again. Between Yuugi thrusting into him, pumping, and sucking on him, Yami couldn't holed it much longer. "Y-Yuu-Yuugi! I-I'm going to-going to come!" Yami gasped out.

Yuugi started to thrust even faster into Yami, started to pump him even harder, and sucked even harder.

All the actions threw Yami over the edge. Throwing his head back, Yami screamed, "YUUGI!", as he came, spilling his seed onto their chests and Yuugi's hand.

Yuugi only thrust in a couple of more times before he came, spilling his seed into Yami, shouting, "YAMI!"

Both of them were tense before Yuugi collapsed on top of Yami, panting and struggling to regain his breath.

Yami was also panting and trying to calm down.

When Yuugi finally regained his breath, he kissed Yami on the chest.

Yami tugged at his restraints and said, "Yuugi, can you please release me now?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded and grabbed the handcuff key off the nightstand before he started unlock Yami's right hand. Once the hand was free, he kissed the red wrist as if in apology before working on the other hand.

Yami watched with anticipation as Yuugi unlocked him.

Once The cuffs were gone and the floor, Yuugi turned back to face Yami only to find himself pinned down on the bed by Yami.

"Yami!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"You were really bad, Yuugi. Keeping me tied down so that you could have your fun. Now it's my turn." Yami said. He leaned down and licked Yuugi's neck, loving the shiver that went down Yuugi's spine. "And when I'm through with you, you won't be walking for a week." Yami said.

Yuugi gulped, knowing that Yami was going to get revenge on him.

Yami leaned down and started to kiss, lick, and nip at Yuugi's neck, leaving a bruise. He continued down to Yuugi's collarbone, where he nipped harshly, causing Yuugi to gasp and leaving another bruised mark.

Yuugi moaned, reaching up to grasp Yami's shoulders.

Yami continued his way down until he reached Yuugi's right nipple. He took the little nub into his mouth before starting to suck on it harshly. Once it was hard, he pulled away and blew on the now red skin before turning his attention to the left one while he right hand came up to play with the abandoned one.

Yuugi whimpered at the actions and tightened his hands in Yami's hair.

Once Yami was done with the left nipple, he continued down Yuugi's body until he reached his naval and dipped his tongue in several times before continuing on. He put his hands on Yuugi's hips and leaned down, licking up Yuugi's member.

Yuugi cried out at this, releasing Yami's hair and fisting his hands into the bed sheets below him.

Yami continued to lick Yuugi's member at a slow pace until he literally had Yuugi trembling under him in need. Deciding to have mercy on his lover, Yami took Yuugi's member into his mouth and started to suck on him.

Yuugi cried out and tried to buck up into the warm mouth, but the hands that he'd him down prevented that.

Yami ran his tongue over Yuugi's member and started to suck even harder on him.

"Ya-Yami! I'm-close! YAMI!" Yuugi screamed

Sensing that his lover was at the edge, but wanting to torture him a little more, Yami let go of Yuugi's member and sat up.

Yuugi whined in protest at not getting his release.

"I'm not through with you, yet." Yami said, looking around as if searching for something. Spotting the bottle of lotion on the bed, Yami picked it up, figuring that Yuugi had dropped it there earlier. Opening it, Yami spread some of it on three fingers as he leaned down and kissed Yuugi. Yami forced his way into Yuugi's mouth and started to explore Yuugi's mouth. Having Yuugi distracted, he moved his hand down between his lover's legs and pushed one finger into him.

Yuugi's moan at the feeling was swallowed by Yami.

Yami started to move the finger in out before he added in a second finger.

Yuugi felt a slight pain at this, but forced himself to relax.

Yami had sensed him tense, but saw that he had relaxed just as quickly, so Yami started to scissor the two fingers. EH brushed against Yuugi's sensitive point.

Yuugi broke the kiss and threw his bed, shouting, "YAMI!"

Yami began thrusting his fingers into Yuugi at that angle. He added in the third finger, but kept thrusting the fingers into Yuugi.

Yuugi started thrash his head from side to side as Yami kept hitting him in that one spot.

Satisfied that Yuugi was sufficiently prepared, Yami withdrew his fingers, causing Yuugi to whimper at the loss. "You'll get what you want soon." Yami said. He took the bottle of lotion and put a good amount onto his hand which he then applied to his member. Yami positioned himself at his lover's entrance.

He took Yuugi's hands in his and held them beside Yuugi's head before he slowly started to push into Yuugi. Yami gasped at the tight heat that engulfed him while Yuugi gasped at the slight pain and pleasure that hit him. Once Yami was in to the hilt, he remained still so that Yuugi could adjust.

Yuugi became used to the feeling rather quickly and thrust his hips forward, telling Yami to move.

Yami gasped at the sudden thrust and started to move. He pulled out until only the tip remained inside of Yuugi and then thrust back in slowly. He continued to do this at a very slow pace.

Yuugi couldn't take the slow pace. "Yami, faster, please." Yuugi said.

Yami tightened his grip on Yuugi's hands as he pulled out and then thrust in at a faster pace, going even harder.

Yuugi cried out, arching up into Yami.

Yami continued with the fast pace. He let go of one of Yuugi's hands and reached down between their sweating bodies and took Yuugi's member into his hand starting to stroke Yuugi.

With his free hand, Yuugi grasped onto Yami's shoulders. He felt his release coming soon. "Ya-Yami! I'm close!" Yuugi said.

"I know, Yuugi. So-am I. Go ahead." Yami gasped out.

Yuugi arched up and shouted, "YAMI!" as he came getting his seed on their chests and Yami's hand.

The feeling of Yuugi clamping down onto his member sent Yami over the edge and Yami screamed, "YUUGI!" as he released his seed into Yuugi.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Yami collapsed on top of Yuugi, panting.

Yuugi was also panting and trying to catch his breath.

Finally regaining control, Yami pulled out of Yuugi and rolled over onto his side.

"Satisfied now that you got your revenge?" Yuugi asked, turning to face Yami.

"No. I'm happy now that I've had you." Yami said, pulling Yuugi to him and kissing him in a loving way. "What made you do all of this anyway?" Yami asked.

"I got tired of waiting for you to make the first move, so I decided to it. You have no idea how frustrated I've gotten, and not just emotionally." Yuugi said.

"That makes two of us although I never thought that you were one for handcuffs." Yami said.

"Well, that wasn't exactly my idea. Heba got it out of me and convinced me to do all this." Yuugi said.

Yami arched an eyebrow. "You talked to Heba about all this?" Yami asked.

"He noticed I was frustrated and got the truth out of me. He also forced me to go shopping with him so that's how I ended up with the handcuffs, although they might be useful on the future." Yuugi said.

Yami smirked. "Yes, I believe they will." Yami agreed.

Yuugi blushed. "Maybe we should get a shower and change the sheets. I really don't want Sunni coming in here to find us naked and the sheets mess up." Yuugi said.

"A good point." Yami agreed.

The two got out of bed and into the shower only to end up having sex a third time in the shower with Yami dominate again.

"That's not what I meant by a shower." Yuugi muttered as they walked into the bedroom.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi's waist and kissed his neck. "I know, but I always liked having sex in the shower." Yami said.

Yuugi rolled his yes and then changed the bed. "Why do I get the feeling we won't be sleeping as much at night?" Yuugi asked.

Yami suddenly pinned Yuugi to the bed, kissing his neck softly. "Because we're not." Yami replied.

"We already did it three times tonight. I need a rest." Yuugi said.

"When we first had sex, we did it four times." Yami pouted.

Yuugi whacked him in the head. "We also didn't have a four-year-old son who could walk in a see us naked." Yuugi said.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Yami said as he lay down beside Yuugi and pulled the sheets over them so that they could go to sleep.

Yami kissed Yuugi gently and said, "I love you, Yuugi."

"I love you, too, Yami." Yuugi replied, cuddling up next to Yami.

The two feel asleep for the night,

* * *

When Atemu, Heba, Jaden, and Sunni got home, they all went right to bed.

"All right, Heba. Why did you want to go to Seto and Jou's tonight? You haven't wanted to go out much since you're pregnant." Atemu said.

"Well, I thought that Yuugi and Yami needed a little time alone." Heba said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow, signaling for him to elaborate.

Heba told Atemu about his earlier conversation with Yuugi and about helping him out.

"Really? Yami mentioned that he was getting frustrated, too." Atemu said.

"Which is why I think that they fixed that tonight." Heba said.

Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba and said, "You really do know how to spice up a person's life, you know that?"

"I know." Heba replied, kissing Atemu. "Let's got to bed." Heba said.

Atemu nodded and climbed into bed with Heba.

"I love you, Heba." Atemu said.

"I love you, too." Heba replied.

The snuggled together and fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you liked the reunion between Yuugi and Yami.

I'm thinking that Heba and Atemu's wedding will be in the next chapter.

R&R.


	21. A Wedding, A Proposal, and A Birth

I added several things in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21- A Wedding, A Proposal, and A Birth

Yuugi and Heba were going over some of the last minutes wedding plans.

"Okay. We have the caterer lines up. We have a band for the music. We have all the decorations and where they're going to be planned out. You have your best man. Does Atemu have his?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes. Atemu asked Yami to be his best man, and Yami agreed." Heba replied.

"Okay. Let's see we've got all the guest invitations sent out." Yuugi said.

"They had better have just been to friends and family." Heba said.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "You and Atemu were the ones who made them out and mailed them. You should know." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry. I guess I was just feeling a little nervous." Heba said.

"Heba, you've got a few weeks. You can keep calm." Yuugi said.

"I know. What about the wedding cake?" Heba asked.

"I took the three days before the wedding to help you get everything in order. The cake will get done." Yuugi said.

Heba nodded. "The floral arrangements?" Heba asked.

"Done." Yuugi said.

The guest seating for the wedding?" Heba asked.

"Again, done." Yuugi said.

"The reception arrangements?" Heba asked.

"Done," Yuugi said. He set the pad he had writing on down, took Heba by the shoulders, and forced him to sit down. "Heba, calm down. All we have to do is get everything set up, and that is my job. All you have to do is show up and get married." Yuugi said.

"Do we have all the tuxes?" Heba suddenly asked.

Yuugi glared at him. "What did I just say?" Yuugi asked.

"Sorry, but what about them?' Heba asked.

Yuugi let out a sigh. "I will pick them up two days before the wedding." Yuugi said.

Heba nodded. "I know I'm being a pain, but I really want everything to be perfect." Heba said.

"And it will be, but I want you to stop stressing out over this. It's not good for the baby." Yuugi said.

Heba nodded, rubbing his stomach. He was now five months pregnant, and it was painfully obvious.

"Hey, Dad! You here?" Jaden called.

"In the kitchen." Yuugi replied.

Jaden walked into the room and said, "Hey, Dad. What are you and Uncle Heba doing?"

"Your uncle is going to have heart failure from stress of the wedding plans." Yuugi said.

"I thought you were taking care of the wedding plans, Dad." Jaden said.

"So did I." Yuugi replied.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little apprehensive since the wedding is just a couple of weeks away." Heba said.

"Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Jaden asked.

"I have no idea. Atemu told me that he would handle that, but he wouldn't tell me where we were going." Heba replied.

* * *

"A Caribbean cruise?" Yami said.

Atemu nodded. "Yep. I thought that a cruise would be nice since Heba's been so stressed out over the wedding plans." Atemu said.

"Wasn't Yuugi supposed to handle all of those?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but Heba can't let go." Atemu said.

Yami shook his head. "He'll need a relaxing vacation, but can he go since he's pregnant?" Yami asked.

"The pregnancy limit is six months, so we're safe." Atemu replied.

"Good." Yami said.

Atemu noticed a small black box sitting on Yami's desk and picked it up. "What's this, Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Atemu, don't-" Yami started.

Atemu opened the box to find a diamond ring in the box. His eyes widened and said, "Yami, are you planning to ask Yuugi to marry you?" He looked over at his brother with a curious expression on his face.

Yami sighed. "I plan to when the right moment comes." Yami replied.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "And that moment hasn't come yet?" Atemu asked.

"No, and not a word to Heba. Your future husband tells Yuugi everything, and I don't want him spilling that one to Yuugi." Yami said.

"Okay. Okay. I won't tell him." Atemu said.

* * *

It was the day before Heba and Atemu's wedding, and Yuugi was outside in the gardens getting everything ready.

The wedding arch was in place, the seats were arranged as they needed to be, and the area for the band was set up.

Yuugi was satisfied with how everything looked out in the gardens and went inside to the ballroom which was where the reception would be.

The tables were set up where the guests would sit, the tables where the food would be was ready, and the area for dancing was there.

Arms slipped around Yuugi's waist from behind and someone nuzzled into Yuugi's neck. "You've been awfully busy lately, Yuugi." Yami said.

"I know, but I want this to be right." Yuugi said.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine." Yami said.

Yuugi nodded.

"Hey, Yuugi." Heba said, walking into the room.

"Hey, Heba." Yuugi replied.

"The gardens look great." Heba said.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Yuugi said.

"You've put a lot into all this." Heba said.

"I should know." Yami muttered.

"Yami." Yuugi warned.

"It's okay. I understand." Heba said. He looked at Yuugi and said, "What about the wedding cake?"

"Well, I'm going to go do that if my boyfriend will let go of me." Yuugi said.

Yami groaned, but finally let go of Yuugi, who left the room.

Heba giggled. "Don't worry, Yami. Yuugi will be all yours again soon." Heba said.

Yami nodded.

* * *

The day of the wedding had arrived, and Yuugi was making sure that everything was ready.

"Okay. It looks like everything is going good." Yuugi said.

"It should. You out a lot of work into this." a voice said.

Yuugi turned to face Seto. "Hey, Seto." Yuugi said.

"I wasn't sure if Atemu would ever get married." Seto said. He looked down at Yuugi and said, "I hope that yours will follow soon enough."

Yuugi smiled. "I don't know about that, Seto. It might not be too soon." Yuugi said.

"Let us hope that is not true." Seto said.

Yuugi smiled. "I'd better go see if Heba is ready." Yuugi said. He went into the house and to the room Heba was using. Yuugi knocked on the door and said, "Heba, it's me."

"Come in, Yuugi." Heba replied.

Yuugi walked into the room to find Heba dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt, and he was struggling to get his shoes on. "Need some help getting the shoes on?" Yuugi asked.

Heba sat back and said, "Yeah. I can't see my feet to get them on."

Yuugi nodded and bent down, getting Heba's shoes on. He stood up and said, "You ready?'

"I'm a little nervous." Heba said.

"Hey. Atemu loves you and you love him. Concentrate on him and you'll be fine." Yuugi said.

Heba nodded, and the two left the room.

* * *

The ceremony began, and Atemu and Heba face the priest with Yami by Atemu and Yuugi by Heba.

Seto, Jou, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Leo, Yuesei, Jaden, and Sunni all sat in the audience.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Atemu Sennen and Heba Mutou in matrimony." the priest said. He turned to Atemu and said, "Atemu, do you take Heba as your lawful husband to have to hold, in sickness and in health until death due you part?' the priest asked.

"Yes, I do." Atemu said, looking at Heba.

Heba smiled at him as the priest said, "Heba, do you take Atemu as your lawful husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death due you part?"

"Yes, I do." Heba said.

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you married." the priest said.

Atemu and Heba kissed each other, eliciting applause from the audience.

"I present Atemu and Heba Sennen for the first time." the priest said.

* * *

At the reception, the guests were eating, talking, or dancing.

"You know, I think that this day was perfect." Atemu said as he danced with Heba.

"Well, we have Yuugi to thank for that." Heba said.

"I was thinking just for you being married to me now, but Yuugi did make it even better. Remind me to thank him." Atemu said.

"I'll thanking him to." Heba said.

Leo, Yuesei, Seto, Jou, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik watched the couple.

"Well, looks like they've got their happy ending." Bakura said.

"It's so sweet, and they've only got four moths left before they're parents." Ryou said.

"Yeah. Can't wait to see how they handle that." Seto said.

"Now, all we have to do is wait for Yami and Yuugi to get married again." Leo said.

"You think that those two will ever tie the knot again?" Marik asked.

"I think they will. I mean, I really don't think that Yami will be able to stand being with Yuugi much longer without proposing." Yuesei said.

Yuugi and Yami watched as Atemu and Heba danced.

"They look really happy, don't they?' Yuugi asked.

"Yeah, they do." Yami replied. 'And hope that we'll be married soon, too.' Yami thought.

* * *

Three months had passed, and Yuugi and Yami were out walking in the park late.

"You still have a thing for walking in the park, you know." Yuugi said.

"I know, but I like walking in the park." Yami said.

"Yami, I really hope that you're not planning on us doing anything here." Yuugi said, glancing at him.

"I'm not. I promise." Yami said as they sat down on a bench.

Yuugi sighed as he gazed up at the moon. "The moon's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, it is, but it doesn't even compare to your beauty." Yami said.

Yuugi blushed at his words. "Why do you always say that?" Yuugi asked.

"Because it is true, and because there's something I want to ask you." Yami said.

Yuugi turned to look at him. "What?" Yuugi asked.

Yami slid off the bench to kneel in front of Yuugi. "Yuugi, I love you and nothing will change that. I'm glad that you gave us another chance." he took out a black box and opened it to reveal the diamond ring. "Yuugi, will you marry me again?' Yami asked.

Yuugi eyes widened and began to water. "Yes, Yami. Yes, I will marry you." Yuugi said.

Yami leaned forward and kissed Yuugi. "I'm happy, Yuugi." Yami said as he put the ring on Yuugi's finger.

"You should have known that I would say yes." Yuugi said.

"I had a feeling you would." Yami said, kissing him again.

* * *

Heba sat in the living room with Yuugi, who had the day off. "So, Yami finally asked you to marry him last night?" Heba asked.

Yuugi nodded. "I've been wondering when he would pop the question." Yuugi said.

"I can tell that you're happy. I get the feeling that you're going to have the wedding soon" Heba said.

"Yeah. We're planning on having it in the next few months." Yuugi said.

"That's good." Heba said.

"I take it that Atemu's excited that the baby will be coming soon." Yuugi said.

Heba nodded. "He can't wait. He's wishing the baby would come, which I am, too." Heba said.

"Partly because you want to see your baby, and partly because you want to not be pregnant anymore." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Heba asked.

"I felt the same way with Sunni." Yuugi replied.

Heba suddenly felt a sharp and gasped, clutching his stomach.

"Heba, what's wrong?" Yuugi asked, worried.

"I don't know. I've been having pains like that all morning." Heba said.

"How has it been since the last one?" Yuugi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe ten minutes." Heba said.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Yuugi said.

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Heba, you're in labor." Yuugi said.

"I am?!" Heba exclaimed.

Yuugi nodded. "Where's the suitcase you packed?' Yuugi asked.

"Atemu took it to his office for when the baby came." Heba said.

"Okay. Let's get you to the hospital. We'll call Atemu so that he can meet us at the front since he's already there." Yuugi said.

Heba nodded, and Yuugi helped him up and out of the house to the car.

* * *

Atemu was pacing nervously at the ER entrance. After Heba had called to tell him that he was in labor, and Yuugi was bringing him to the hospital, Atemu had been waiting nervously.

A moment later, Yuugi came in helping Heba.

"Heba, are you all right?' Atemu asked, running over to him.

"I'm okay." Heba said.

"His contractions are about eight minutes apart." Yuugi said.

Atemu nodded, and the nurses helped Atemu get Heba back into a room.

A few moments later, Yami arrived, who Yuugi had called. "Yuugi, is everything all right?"

"Yeah. They just got Heba back into the room. Considering how close Heba's contractions are, I don't think it'll take long." Yuugi said.

Yami nodded.

* * *

Yuugi had been right.

Heba had had a baby boy in only two hours, much to everyone's happiness.

Yuugi and Yami stood close to the bed where Heba was holding his Atemu's son, and Atemu was sitting beside him.

The baby had the same color hair and style as Atemu and Heba, but his bangs were like Atemu's while his eyes were Heba's color with Atemu's sharp features.

"What are you naming him?" Yuugi asked.

"Hiro Hitomi." Heba replied.

"Congratulations, you two." Yami said.

"Thanks." Atemu said.

Yuugi and Yami decided to leave the hospital.

"Yuugi, you think that we could have another child?" Yami asked.

"Why? Tired of Sunni?" Yuugi teased.

"Of course not. I would just like to have another one, that's all." Yami said.

"I don't see why we can't. I'd just like to wait a little while." Yuugi said.

"That's fine. I just like knowing that you'd keep the option open." Yami said.

"Of course I keep the option open. I'd just like to wait a little bit before we have one." Yuugi said.

Yami nodded and kissed Yuugi before they headed home.

* * *

Heba and Atemu are married, Yuugi and Yami are engaged, and Heba had the baby.

The next chapter will have Yuugi and Yami's wedding.

R&R.


	22. A Wedding and A Surprise

**JUST A WARNING! tHERE IS A SMALL LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter 22- A Wedding and A Surprise

Yuugi was looking over the list of the things that he needed to do to get everything ready for his wedding to Yami although it was still a month away. "Well, I have a lot things done, so I'm doing good, although Yami's going to have to help me some." Yuugi said. He walked to Jaden's room and opened the door, saying, "Jaden, can you-" Yuugi stopped when he saw Jaden and Syrus, who had been kissing, jump away from each other, startled and blushing bright red.

"Oh, um, hi, Dad." Jaden said nervously.

"Nice t-to see y-you again, Mr. Mutou." Syrus said, equally as nervous.

Yuugi raised an eyebrow at the two. "I wasn't aware that you were here, Syrus. I should have knocked before I burst in." Yuugi said.

"Dad, listen. I can explain." Jaden started.

Yuugi shook his head. "No, Jaden. You don't need to explain." Yuugi said.

"I, um, don't." Jaden said.

"No. You and Syrus are obviously dating. Next time, tell me he's here so I don't barge in like this." Yuugi said.

"You mean, you're not upset?" Syrus asked.

"No. In fact, Yami and I were wondering how long it would take for you two to finally get together." Yuugi answered.

"You knew?!" both teenagers exclaimed.

Yuugi nodded. "Yes, As long as Jaden is happy and his schoolwork does not suffer, I have no problem with the two of you being in a relationship." Yuugi said.

"Thanks, Dad. I didn't think that you would take it this well." Jaden said.

"Jaden, you're a teenage boy. I expected this sooner or later. Now, I came in here to ask you if you could watch your brother for a few hours. There's some things that I need to do." Yuugi said.

"No problem, Dad." Jaden said.

Yuugi nodded and turned to leave, but turned back around and said, "One other thing."

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"Please don't make out in front of your brother. I don't need him asking what is going on." Yuugi said. He left, leaving the two blushing teenage boys in the room.

Yuugi went back downstairs and got his coat out of the closet.

"Hey, Papa. Where are you going?" Sunni asked.

"Hi, Sunni. I have to go out and do some things. I'll be back in a little while." Yuugi said.

"Can I go with you?" Sunni asked.

"No. Maybe next time. I want you to stay here. Jaden and Syrus are here. They'll look after you." Yuugi said.

"Okay, Papa." Sunni said.

"I'll see you later." Yuugi said, ruffling Sunni's hair before leaving the house and going out to his car, getting in and driving off.

* * *

Yami was working on his computer when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Yami called, not looking up from the computer screen.

The door opened, and Atemu said, "Hard at work I see."

"What do you want, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"I'm on my lunch break and thought that I would come and see my little brother at work." Atemu said.

"I thought that you ate lunch with Heba on the days that Yuugi had off." Yami said, continuing to type.

"I do, but Heba had to take Hiro for a regular check-up today, so I didn't have anyone to bug, and since the hospital is only a few blocks from here, I thought that I would come and see you." Atemu said.

"Well, I'm rather busy." Yami said.

Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Doing what?" Atemu asked.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I'm planning my honeymoon. I asked Yuugi to leave that to me." Yami replied.

"What do you plan on doing? I mean, you two must have done pretty much everything there is to do when you were married before." Atemu said.

"Actually, genius, we did not do everything. Yuugi always wanted to spend a weeks or so in Italy, so I'm planning on us going to stay in Venice for a week, and then flying Jaden and Sunni out for another week to spend with them." Yami said.

"I thought the point was to leave the kids at home when you're on your honeymoon." Atemu said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "That would be why we're spending the first week alone and then they're joining us the next week." Yami said.

"Aren't they both in school?" Atemu asked.

"It'll be the week of Thanksgiving, so they'd only miss two days of school. Otherwise, that would have to wait." Yami said.

"How are the wedding plans going?" Atemu asked.

"As far as I know, fine. Yuugi's handling them." Yami replied.

"Did he handle your other wedding plans, too?" Atemu asked.

"As a matter of fact, he did. Yuugi loves planning things out. You should know that, although I don't see how he has managed to balance work, the kids, me, and the planning." Yami said.

"Yuugi is a very talented person. I figured that out not long after I first met him." Atemu said.

"So did I. Once I realized how much he loves planning things, I just let him handle planning everything out when I have to throw parties. He loved it, and he has taken well to doing that once again." Yami said.

"I know. I believe that Yuugi planned that Halloween party a few days ago. It was a well-organized party for which I hope you thanked him for." Atemu said.

"Oh. I did. Believe me." Yami said, smirking.

"I did not need to know that." Atemu said.

"You asked for that one, and you know it." Yami said.

"Yeah, I did." Atemu said.

"Oh. Think you and Heba could keep an eye on Jaden and Sunni for me and Yuugi that first week we're in Italy?" Yami asked.

"Sure. I don't see why we can't." Atemu replied.

* * *

After Hiro's doctor appointment, Heba had met Yuugi at a small café where they were drinking some coffee.

"So, are you and Yami going to be gone on Thanksgiving?" Heba asked.

"I honestly don't know. Yami's planning the honeymoon, and if I know him as well as I think I do, then I'm fairly certain that we won't be back until after Thanksgiving." Yuugi replied.

"How are the wedding plans coming?" Heba asked.

"They're coming together. I handled a few other wedding plans this afternoon, but it's all coming together." Yuugi said.

"I guess Yami's glad that you two are going to be married again." Heba said.

"You have no idea how glad. He wishes that we would have had it sooner, but I was able to convince him that this was the best time." Yuugi said.

Heba shook his head. "Sounds like Atemu. He wanted to get married as soon as possible, too." Heba said.

"You wanted to get married before you had Hiro, so I have a feeling that helped Atemu since it meant you two would be getting married sooner than later." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. That did make him really happy." Heba agreed. He looked at Yuugi and said, "Are you planning on having another baby?"

"We've talked about it, and we probably will, but I wanted to wait a little while before we have another one." Yuugi replied.

"And if you find yourself to be pregnant?" Heba asked.

"Then we'll behaving one sooner." Yuugi said.

"Uh-huh." Heba said.

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "I need to get home. I left Jaden and Syrus in charge of Sunni, and I'm sure that they would like to be free of babysitting duty." Yuugi said.

"Okay. I need to get Hiro on home, too. Atemu would kill me if Hiro gets sick because I had him out." Heba said.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Yuugi said and left the café.

* * *

The day of Yuugi and Yami's wedding arrived, and everything was set.

"Yuugi, you didn't make your own wedding cake did you?" Heba asked.

"No, I didn't." Yuugi replied, getting his tie on.

"Good. I don't think that you should be making your own wedding cake." Heba said.

"Yami said the exact same thing." Yuugi said.

"Well, it's true. No one should have to make their own wedding cake, even if they are delicious." Heba said.

Yuugi shook his head as he got his jacket on. "Did you see Yami this morning?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes, and he's seems to be ready to get the wedding over with." Heba said.

"More like he's ready for the honeymoon." Yuugi muttered.

Heba laughed. "Atemu had the same air on our wedding day." Heba said.

There was a knock on the door, and Jou walked in. "Hey. Everyone's ready if you two are." Jou said.

Yuugi nodded, and he left the room with Heba and Jou.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami stood in front of the minister with Heba beside Yuugi as his best man and Atemu by Yami as his best man.

Seto, Jou, Seth, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Sunni, Jaden, and Syrus were all in the audience.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join Yami Sennen and Yuugi Mutou in matrimony." the priest said. He turned to Atemu and said, "Yami, do you take Yuugi as your lawful husband to have to hold, in sickness and in health until death due you part?' the priest asked.

"Yes, I do." Yami said, looking at Yuugi.

Yuugi smiled at him as the priest said, "Yuugi, do you take Yami as your lawful husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death due you part?"

"Yes, I do." Yuugi said.

"With the power invested in me, I pronounce you married." the priest said.

Yuugi and Yami kissed each other, causing everyone to applaud.

* * *

Yuugi and Yami were dancing together at the reception.

"You did great planning the wedding, Yuugi." Yami said.

"You say that every time I plan a party." Yuugi said.

"Well, you did, although I still can't wait for the honeymoon." Yami said.

Yuugi laughed. "Where are we going to go?" Yuugi asked.

"Well, we're going to Venice, Italy. I know that you always wanted to go there. We'll be alone for the first week. I'm having Jaden and Sunni flown out so that they can spend the second week with us." Yami said.

"You really did think of everything, didn't you?" Yuugi asked.

"I might have." Yami said.

* * *

Yuugi landed on his back on the bed in their hotel room with Yami on top of him, kissing him passionately.

"A little eager, are we?" Yuugi asked as Yami started to kiss him on the neck.

"I should be considering the way you teased me on the plane." Yami said.

"Oh. You noticed that?' Yuugi asked.

"It was hard to miss. It's a miracle that I restrained myself from jumping you on the plane." Yami said.

"We were on your private jet." Yuugi reminded him as Yami started to nip at his pulse point.

"Yeah, but I really don't think that you would have appreciated the pilot or one of the stewardesses walking in on us." Yami said.

**(LEMON STARTS HERE! dON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM!)**

Yuugi moaned as Yami started to suck on his neck while he worked to get Yuugi's shirt off. When He got the shirt off Yuugi, he started to attack Yuugi's chest, nipping and licking. He reached one of Yuugi's nipples and took the little nub into his mouth, starting to suck on it.

Yuugi moaned and fisted his hands in Yami's hair.

Once the nipple was hard, Yami left it to suck on the other one while one of his hands came up to play with the abandoned one. Once he was done, Yami continued to kiss down Yuugi's body and dipped his tongue into Yuugi naval. Pulling away, Yami unbuckled Yuugi's pants and pulled them alone with his boxers off and threw them to the floor.

Yuugi shivered as the cold hair hit his member.

Yami smirked and held Yuugi's hips down with his hands as he leaned down and took Yuugi's member into his mouth.

Yuugi screamed and clenched his hands into the bed sheets as Yami started to suck even harder on Yuugi. Yuugi tossed his head back and forth as Yami started to bob his head. Just before Yuugi got his release, Yami let go of Yuugi, causing Yuugi to groan in protest.

Yami smirked. "Oh, trust me. We're not done yet." Yami said. He stood up off the bed and took all his clothes off before climbing back onto Yuugi, naked. Yami leaned down and kissed Yuugi softy. Yuugi raised his arms and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Reaching over to the nightstand where he had set the bottle of lotion earlier, Yami took it and opened it, spreading some of the lotion onto three fingers. Dropping the bottle, Yami maneuvered his fingers so that they were between his husband's legs and pushed one finger into Yuugi. He began to move the fingers around and stretched Yuugi.

Yuugi moaned at the feeling and began to push back against the fingers.

Yami added a second finger and then a third finger. Once Yuugi was prepared, Yami removed the finger, earning a groan of protest from Yuugi. Yami smirked and said, "There's more to come, Yuugi." Yami took the lotion and coated his member in it before casting the bottle aside and positioning himself at his lover's entrance. Yami thrust in with one fluid motion.

Yuugi gasped in pleasure and slight pain, reaching up and grasping Yami's shoulder.

Yami held still, waiting for Yuugi to give him the signal to move. When Yuugi did, Yami pulled out until only the tip was left inside of him and then thrust back into Yuugi, fast and hard.

Yuugi's breath caught at this.

Yami continued to thrust in and out of Yuugi at a fast past.

Yuugi lifted his legs and wrapped them around Yami's waist, letting Yami thrust into him even deeper.

Yami could feel his climax approaching, so he reached between their sweating bodies and started to stroke Yuugi's member in time with his own thrusts.

Yuugi soon was thrown over the edge and came, screaming, "YAMI!" He spilled his seed over their chests and stomachs.

Yuugi's walls tightened around Yami's member and threw Yami over the edge. "YUUGI!" Yami screamed as he spilled his seed into Yuugi.

**(LEMON ENDS HERE! SAFE TO READ!)**

Unable to hold himself any longer, Yami collapsed on top of Yuugi.

Both of them were panting and sweating from their intense love making.

Once Yami regained control of his breathing, he pulled out of Yuugi and rolled over onto his back beside Yuugi.

"I should have known better than to tease you on the plane." Yuugi said.

"Yeah. You should." Yami agreed, leaning over to kiss Yuugi on the lips.

The couple ended up making love three more times that night with Yami dominate two of them and Yuugi dominate one of them.

Yami flopped down onto the bed on his stomach, thoroughly exhausted. "I don't think that I'm going to be able to move tomorrow." Yami said.

Yuugi leaned over him and kissed Yami on the neck. "It's your own felt. You're the one who wanted to have four rounds of sex." Yuugi said.

Yami groaned. "I know. I know." Yami said.

"Oh. Yami." Yuugi said.

"Hmm." Yami said.

"There was something rather important that I needed to tell you." Yuugi said.

"Can it wait until morning?" Yami asked.

"No." Yuugi replied.

"Then what is it?" Yami asked.

"You know how I went to the doctor a few days ago?" Yuugi asked.

"Yes." Yami replied, his eyes closed.

"Well, I found out that I'm pregnant." Yuugi said.

It took a moment for those words to click in Yami's mind, buy when they did, Yami shot up in bed and turned to look at Yuugi, wide-eyed. "You're what?!" Yami exclaimed.

"I. Am. Pregnant." Yuugi said.

"How?" Yami asked.

"Yami, I believe it happened one night when we were having sex, and you were dominating me." Yuugi said.

"Yuugi, I know that. I mean-" Yami wasn't sure what he was trying to say.

"I'm about three weeks along, Yami, and the doctor said that everything is fine." Yuugi said.

"That's good. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Yami asked.

"I thought that it would be a good way to celebrate our marriage." Yuugi said.

"And I like it." Yami said, pulling Yuugi to him and kissing him passionately.

* * *

Over the next nine months, Yami ended up adopting Jaden, and Jaden took the Sennen last name, and Sunni's last name was changed to Sennen as well.

Yuugi shot up in bed late one night and gripped his stomach. He was breathing heavily. He knew that his water had broken.

Yami was still sound asleep.

"Yami, wake up." Yuugi said, shaking Yami, but he didn't wake up. Yuugi felt a sharp pain and gasped in pain, his grip on Yami's shoulder tightening so painfully that Yami woke up with a start.

"Yuugi, what-" Yami started until; he saw the look of pain on his husband's face. Worry overtook his features. "Yuugi, what's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Yami, we need to go to the hospital." Yuugi gasped out.

"Why? Is something wrong with the baby?" Yami asked.

"No. My water just broke." Yuugi replied.

Yami acted immediately.

In less than twenty minutes, Yuugi was in the hospital.

Atemu and Heba had come with Hiro and were watching Jaden and Sunni while Yuugi had the baby.

After six hours, Yuugi finally had a baby girl.

"Wow. Looks like I got a little sister to protect." Jaden said.

There were small laughs.

"What are you going to name her?" Heba asked.

"Sakura Lin Sennen." Yuugi replied.

"That's beautiful name." Atemu said.

Yami could only smile happily at his new daughter, who he would be there for her whole life.

The future looked very bright for them.

**THE END**

* * *

That's the end of this story.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I have ideas for several stories. I'll put a new one out soon.

R&R.


End file.
